End This Requiem
by aliasfan
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sequel to FDTA. Mesna seemed like a good kid who had everything going for him. But he had one thing against him: he was Ansem's son. Now, Mesna has become Evelsone, his evil half. Sora has befriended him, but will he wish he hadn't?
1. Introductions?

**AN1:** Hello! If you are not Doomboy2000, Selphie Louise, or Zanisha, then you will most definitely not understand many parts of this fic. This is a sequel. That means, you don't understand what has gone on up to this point. You could read the first fic, From Darkness To Aureate, or you can just read this quick summary I made for you:  
  
Sora and his younger sister Iqui get separated from Riku and Kairi during the meteor shower (by the way, the first fic was a KH remake so you didn't miss too much). As you know, Riku goes on the dark side. Sora and Iqui meet up with Donald and Goofy, but also a sorceress from Disney Castle named Vern. She likes Sora, but he refuses her because he likes Kairi. Vern goes on the dark side with Ansem and tries to kill Kairi and Sora. In the end, Iqui sacrifices herself in order to save Sora. Iqui becomes a guardian to the Keyblade Master and Kingdom Hearts. After Ansem and Vern are defeated, no one knows what happened to them. Sora, Riku, and Kairi end up on Destiny Islands. And this is where our story leaves off....  
  
**AN2:** WOOHOO! The sequel is up! :D Anyways, the first couple chappies might be messed up because I wrote them almost right after I finished FDTA. Yes, so if they stink, don't tell me 'cause I already know! Well, I really really like this fic, just not this beginning part. And I'm sure you'll all be glad to know that ETR is way longer than FDTA! So, I'm gonna make each chappie longer too! Aren't you happy? I'm gonna have each chappie range from between 4-6 pages, depending on where I want to stop it. So, without further delay...welcome to End This Requiem!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Actually, one more delay. Ugh, you mean I gotta say this stupid phrase again?! Okay, okay, I'll say it! I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Alright, NOW without further delay...  
  
**Chapter One: Introductions?**

Riku, Kairi, and Sora felt so good to be on the island. They were back home. The sun was beginning to set. Everything was perfect...for now.  
  
"Hey, let's go find Tidus and the gang!" Riku said. "I missed our other three buds!" Kairi and Sora agreed. They hoped that Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka had ended up back on Destiny Islands like they did, and fortunately, they were there.  
  
"It's so good to see you again, man!" Wakka said, hugging Sora. Everyone was glad to see each other.  
  
Sora hoped that no one would ask about Iqui. It was still painful.  
  
"Hey, where's my girl Iqui?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Oh...um...she...uh, didn't make it." Sora managed to get out without getting teary-eyed.  
  
"You mean she..." Tidus' voice trailed off. Sora nodded. They sat in silence for a minute to pay their respects.  
  
"We're sooo sorry, Sora. If you need anything, we're here for you." Selphie said, hugging Sora.  
  
"Thanks, Selphie."  
  
"Hey, what about the new kid?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Oh yah, I'll go get 'em." Tidus said, running towards one of the shacks. While Tidus was gone, everyone got in a circle and talked about stuff. Of course, Riku, Kairi, and Sora kept their mouth shut about everything that happened. Wakka and Selphie had their own theories of what happened, so they let them believe it.  
  
"I'm back!" Tidus said. Riku, Sora, and Kairi turned around to see someone that they would have never expected to be there.  
  
It was Vern. She still had long, black hair, but she was wearing other clothes (obviously given to her by Selphie). She wore a pink halter-top, a white skirt, and sandals. It was totally different clothes than from the last time. Everyone was speechless. In order to keep everything that happened a secret, they couldn't let out that they knew Vern. Vern chuckled. "Hi, I'm Vern" she said, playing along. "Nice to meet you."  
  
The scary part wasn't the fact that Vern was there, on Destiny Islands, it was the fact that Sora thought she was hot.  
  
Kairi looked over to Sora and saw him staring at Vern. It was the same look that Sora would always give to her, so Kairi didn't like what was happening. She was the first to step out. "Hi, I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you, too." Then she grabbed Sora and threw her arm around his neck. "Oh, by the way, this is Sora, my boyfriend."  
  
Vern smiled. She actually liked what Kairi was doing. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sora." she said. "You look like someone I'd like to get acquainted with." Vern was really pulling Kairi's strings.  
  
Sora finally snapped out of his daze. "Uh, sure. Whatever."  
  
Vern walked over to Sora. "You won't mind if I steal your boyfriend for a second, would you?" she said, making sure to emphasize the word steal.  
  
Kairi started to say no when Sora said, "No, she won't mind." Kairi saw Sora size Vern up. Then the two of them walked over to the pier.  
  
"Nice girl, that Vern." Selphie said. "I wonder where she came from."  
  
"Who cares!" Wakka and Tidus said in unison. "She's hot!"  
  
What is going on, Kairi thought. She felt like punching Sora. But she needed to see what they would do together, so she ran off and followed them. Kairi tried to stay far away so that they wouldn't see her. She hid behind a bush. But then Sora and Vern sat down and started talking. She couldn't hear what they were saying, and there was nothing else around them where she could hide to get closer. Kairi decided to leave them be and then ask Sora about what happened later. He's the Keyblade Master, Kairi thought. He couldn't lie to me.  
  
"Vern, I don't understand why you're here. Why didn't you end up back at King Mickey's castle?" Sora asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. After uh, the incident, I ended up here." Sora didn't say anything back. "So, what do you think of me." Vern asked.  
  
"Well, uh, you've certainly changed."  
  
"In what way?" Vern asked. She was still her old self, wanting to hear what features he liked about her.  
  
"Um, can we not talk about this?" Sora said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm hot, aren't I?" Vern said. She looked to Sora. "Look at me." she said. She lifted Sora's chin up. Their eyes met, then Vern leaned in towards Sora.  
  
Sora burst out in anger. "Wait, what're you doing? You think you can just waltz right in here and kiss me? You tried to kill me, Vern! Because of you my sister's dead! I don't know what you're thinking, but there is no way that I'm gonna kiss you after what you did to me!"  
  
Weirdly enough, Vern stayed calm. She leaned back and looked to the sky. "Sora, a lot of the things I've done in the past I have regretted. They are paths on a road that I will never take again. Tell me you've never done something you're sorry you did!"  
  
"Well, I have made mistakes too, but-"  
  
"All I ask is for forgiveness, Sora. I don't see why the past has to affect the future."  
  
Sora sighed. "Vern, you have my forgiveness. I guess it's hard for me to trust you. It takes time, you know?"  
  
"I...understand. But, Sora, I still love you. My heart belongs to you."  
  
"Yah, and mine belongs to Kairi." Sora stood up and started walking away.  
  
Vern stayed on the pier a while after Sora left, just staring at the sunset and ocean. Then she got up, and started walking to Tidus' house. Selphie, Riku, and Wakka had gone back home, along with Kairi, and Tidus was leaning against his house, sharpening his sword.  
  
"Oh hey, Vern." Tidus said as Vern approached him. "Have fun talking to Sora?"  
  
"Yah. I just wanted to tell him how nice Kairi was." Total lie.  
  
"How are you liking Destiny Islands?" Tidus asked.  
  
"It's been great, but the best part so far has been you."  
  
Tidus was flattered. Since he was 13 years old, he really liked the fact that a 15-year-old liked him. "Seriously? I mean, I thought you'd go for Wakka or Riku."  
  
"They're not my type." Vern said. She seriously meant it about Wakka. She was desperate, but not that desperate. "So, are you a good sword fighter?"  
  
"I'm alright." Tidus said. "I can't beat Riku though."  
  
"Well, are you good at this?" Vern asked. Then she leaned over and kissed Tidus. He didn't hold back. "I guess that answers that question." Vern said. Tidus could only stand there, mesmerized by her good looks...and the kiss.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, T" Vern said. She walked away with the biggest smile in the world. 


	2. Competitions

**AN:** Hey guys! Ah, it's good to see you've all read the first chappie! Ooh, this chappie is long! I'm so proud of myself. Unlike FDTA, I haven't finished this fic yet. So, I'm still writing it. Anyways, I'm gonna post a chappie up on Monday because I'm leaving on Tuesday for the National Youth League Forum on Medicine (I want to be a pediatrician when I get older). Anyways, I'll be gone for 10 days (how will I be able to survive!) from July 6-15. I'm so sad! Well, I told you that just to give you guys a heads up in case you're like 'Why isn't she updating?' or 'She's not reviewing for my fic!'. BTW, I'm gonna read your story Selphie Louise (even though I never played Zelda).  
  
**Disclaimer:** -puts up a huge banner that says 'I don't own Kingdom Hearts!'- Well, at least I still own Vern (but who would want to own her?! j/k)  
  
**Chapter Two: Competitions**  
  
The next morning, everyone got up and headed towards the beach. It was like a ritual for them to go swimming every morning, so this day was no different. Kairi decided to confront Sora about what happened yesterday as soon as she saw Vern walk out wearing a tube top and bikini bottom. Better get Sora outta here before he sees that, she thought.  
  
"Sora, can I talk to you?" Kairi asked.  
  
Sora turned around. "Sure Kairi." They walked into the water then swam far out into the ocean.  
  
"You look really nice today, Kairi." Sora said.  
  
"Can it, we gotta talk." Kairi said abruptly, which shook Sora a bit.  
  
"Okay...what's up?"  
  
"Well, I know Vern took you over to the pier. What did you do?" Kairi asked, waiting for the answer intently.  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Oh come on! You mean to tell me that there was a pretty girl sitting next to you and you did nothing?"  
  
"Well, we just talked and...wait a minute, don't you trust me?" Sora said, a little hurt by Kairi's suspicion.  
  
"I do, but, I just didn't know if you would let your feelings get the best of you right then and there." Kairi looked down.  
  
"Kairi, if you really want to know what happened, I'll tell you. Vern tried to kiss me but I didn't let her. She told me she still loved me, but I told her that my heart belongs to you. There, are you happy now?"  
  
Kairi felt really bad. "Sora, I'm so sorry. I should have never questioned you in the first place. I guess I was just jealous because Vern looked so pretty."  
  
Sora took Kairi's hand. "Kairi, you are the most beautiful girl I know. No one will ever change that. Now, about what you said in the gummi ship, I'm waiting for those kisses you promised." They kissed. Kairi felt a lot better after that. They spent the whole morning together.  
  
"Hey you two!" Wakka called out from the shore. "Come over here!" Sora and Kairi swam back to shore. Everyone else was standing in a circle, waiting for them. Kairi felt better when she never saw Sora even look at Vern. She felt even better when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her.  
  
"What's up, Wakka?" Sora asked.  
  
"We've decided that it would be cool if we had a fighting contest. Yah know, like old times. I still got my blitzball, yah. So, you in?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Definitely!" Sora said.  
  
"Cool. Da contest starts tomorrow afternoon, right after our swim." Wakka explained. Everyone started leaving to get changed from their swimsuits. That's when Sora finally looked at Vern. It was when she was leaving, and she was walking hand in hand with Tidus.  
  
"What is going on over there?" Sora asked.  
  
Kairi saw Vern and Tidus. "Man, this is not good."  
  
"Yah. I still don't trust her. But Tidus doesn't know about her true self." Sora said.  
  
"She said she changed, but we just can't believe that right now." Kairi said. Sora agreed. "I'll talk to Tidus when Vern leaves him. Somehow I gotta convince him not to go out with her." Sora and Kairi continued home. Because they talked through their problems, they were now stronger than ever as a couple. Sora changed out of his swimming trunks into a dark blue shirt and tattered jeans with holes in the knees. Very rugged. Right after he changed, Sora immediately left for Tidus' house. Let's just hope Vern isn't there with Tidus, Sora thought. Wrong move. Sora had jinxed it, because there sitting outside Tidus' house was Tidus and Vern, still in their swimming attire.  
  
"Oh hey, Sora!" Tidus said as Sora approached them.  
  
"What's up?" Vern said casually.  
  
"Uh...Tidus can I talk to you?" Sora kicked at the sand at his feet. It was weird having Vern there. Sora didn't want her around his home turf, no matter how pretty she was.  
  
"No prob." Tidus said. He kissed Vern on the cheek and got up. "See ya later, babe."  
  
"Bye T." Vern said, using her new nickname for Tidus again.  
  
Sora and Tidus walked over to the docks. Everything was code for the people on Destiny Islands. The dock was a place for people to chat about anything. The ocean was a sign as friendship or romance: friendship in the morning, romance at night. The pier was used for romance. Ironically, Vern was using the pier for the right reason yesterday with Sora. So if say, Sora and Kairi were sitting on the pier, Selphie wouldn't go there. But if they were at the docks, Selphie could join them.  
  
Tidus and Sora sat down at the docks. It was the late afternoon. "Tidus, I- "Sora began to say.  
  
"Wait, Sora. I think I know what you're gonna say. It's okay if you beat Vern in the contest tomorrow. I won't mind. In fact, if I'm up against her, I'll show her no mercy!"  
  
"What? Vern's gonna fight?" Sora exclaimed, surprised.  
  
"Yah, I know. Cool, huh?"  
  
"What is she using for combat?"  
  
"Well, I said she could use one of my swords, but she refused. I guess she has her own weapon."  
  
Sora was afraid to hear that. He didn't know if Vern had lost all her powers when Iqui started guarding the door to the light.  
  
"Anyways, that's not what I wanted to talk about. It still has to do with Vern, though." Sora said. He had to choose his words carefully. "There are some things about Vern that you don't know. I really don't think it's a good idea to go out with her. She's bad news." "Sora, you haven't even known Vern for a day! You shouldn't judge her like that. I've spent the whole morning with her, and I like her a lot. I haven't seen anything wrong with her...plus she's hot."  
  
Sora didn't want to burst out saying all the things Vern did, so he decided to only mention what happened last night. "When I was talking to Vern last night, she hit on me! Even after Kairi said she was my girlfriend." Sora was trying to see Tidus' reaction to everything he said, but it was hard to make out how Tidus was feeling.  
  
"Come on, man. Don't do this to me." Tidus said. "A girl finally likes me! Why are you saying those things? They can't possibly be true!"  
  
Sora was at his peak. "Just a little while ago you said I haven't even known Vern for a day! What about you? A day and a half? Big difference! Oh, I can totally see how you can know Vern inside and out in a day and a half, but not me in almost a day!" Sora yelled sarcastically. Sora tried to calm down. "Look, I came to you as a friend. Why would I make those things up? I'm not jealous, obviously because I've got a great girlfriend."  
  
Tidus was looking down during Sora's whole rampage. Then he looked up at Sora and sighed. "I understand that you want to protect me, but I gotta give Vern a chance." Tidus got up. "Give her another chance, please. I don't want tension between us."  
  
Sora had already given Vern another chance. But Tidus was right, they were friends. "Alright." They gave each other a pat on the back. Tidus went back home, but Sora decided to take a different route that wouldn't pass by Tidus' house.  
  
The following morning, everyone got out for their morning swim. Sora filled Riku and Kairi in on what happened between him and Tidus and about Vern entering the contest. The contest was almost ready to begin. Riku, Tidus, and Sora had swords (Sora really wished he could use his Keyblade, but that would be totally unfair.) Wakka had his blitzball. Selphie had her jumprope. Kairi was the judge. And Vern....she had nothing. But she was still fighting. She wasn't the boxer type either. Everyone wondered what she had in store. The rules were the same; first one knocked to the ground for 5 seconds is out.  
  
The battling order was this: Riku vs. Sora, Tidus vs. Wakka, then Selphie vs. Vern. The fight occurred on the pier. So if someone got pushed off the pier, it also counted as a knockout. Everyone had decided that the prize for the champion would be a seashell necklace. It wasn't much, but the necklace was very nicely made. The woman who made them on the island had died a year ago, so there wasn't a lot of them left. It could be for a guy or a girl.  
  
Sora and Riku both gripped their wooden swords. Riku was a tough opponent to beat. Sora had only beaten Riku once. That was when Ansem controlled him. Sora hoped that he had gotten stronger because of fighting the Heartless. It was basically like a sword fight. They had to block each other's attacks and also be agile in their attacks. Thankfully, Sora did get better. The Keyblade was great practice. Riku's sword barely hit Sora. Soon Riku was too tired to keep fighting, and Sora was able to bring him down.  
  
Next up were Tidus and Wakka. Wakka was good with his blitzball. But Tidus would knock the ball and hit Wakka when he would throw it. Basically it was an easy match for Tidus. Tidus was able to hit Wakka with some combos. Tidus was the winner!  
  
The next match was Selphie against Vern. Everyone wanted to know how good Vern was, and what she was going to use as a weapon. She could have just fought without anything, but usually in these fights you needed a weapon. At the beginning of the match, Vern was just standing there. So Selphie ran up to her and whipped her with her jumprope. Vern lifted her arm up, and the jumprope wrapped around her arm. Then she pulled back and the jumprope flew from Selphie's hand. Now Vern had the weapon and Selphie didn't. She got whooped! Vern used that jumprope like she had fought with it her whole life. She was whipping Selphie so hard that Selphie jumped off the pier on purpose!  
  
Now there was Tidus, Sora, and Vern left. First it was Tidus against Vern. The winner would go against Sora for the championship. Tidus did tell Sora that he would show Vern no mercy in the contest, but when it came down to it, Tidus couldn't do it. He pretended to get knocked out by Vern. Sora thought Tidus was crazy, but then again he would have done the same if he was against Kairi. Now it was down to the finals-Sora vs. Vern. 


	3. Second Chances

**AN:** -cries many tears- I don't think I can stand being away from Ffnet for 10 days! Peoples will be updating but I won't be able to read! Wah! :( Oh well. I just know I'll miss Heather (HisLight), my twin, cause I know that I haven't been away from her even for one day! So, here's the chappie I promised! I'll miss you all! (When I get back I'm gonna have tons of updates to read, and from all three of you!)  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I can't think of any clever lines to use...  
  
**Chapter Three: Second Chances  
**  
Oh great, Sora thought. Now I gotta go against Vern. Well, I'll just hold on tight to my sword. I'll let out all my anger on her through my fighting. Well, that was one plan. At the beginning of the battle, Vern stood still, just like she did for Selphie. Sora ran up to Vern and was about to slash her with his sword when he suddenly stopped. He was staring at Vern. He slowly started walking up to Vern. Then he did something that was totally shocking....  
  
He kissed her. It was very passionate, too. Obviously, Vern didn't hold back. They were still kissing after about 2 minutes. That's when Vern became the champion. Someone had punched Sora and knocked him out. It was Kairi. Of course, she was furious with what Sora did. Everyone was confused. No doubt Tidus was upset.  
  
Vern and Kairi were the only ones on the pier at the time. Then things got dirty. It was an all out catfight. Kairi was the first to do something. She swung at Vern but missed. Then Vern and Kairi were just scratching and hitting and pulling each other. Wakka ran back up the pier and broke up the two girls. Kairi had some scratches, and Vern had a bloody nose. Sora was still lying on the ground, knocked out.  
  
"What is with you too?! Cut it out!" Wakka said, holding Kairi back. Selphie, Riku, and Tidus came up the pier. Tidus held Vern back from Kairi while Selphie and Riku tended to Sora.  
  
Kairi was clawing at Wakka, trying to break free and get to Vern. "That bi- "  
  
"Hey, he came on to me, girl!" Vern yelled.  
  
"Oh yah, and I'm sure you held back!" Kairi exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
Selphie and Riku carried Sora off to the clinic. Wakka had to drag Kairi back to her home and lock her in there. Tidus stayed with Vern on the pier.  
  
"Vern, what were you doing?" Tidus said.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Tidus, I really like Sora." Vern said.  
  
"Yah, but you weren't the one to make the first move. I don't know what made Sora kiss you. I-I should have listened to Sora. You're not who I thought you were." Tidus said, turning away from Vern.  
  
"Tidus, I-"  
  
"No, Vern. It's over." Tidus said. He walked past Vern without making eye contact. "I really liked you. I thought that we had something. Now, I couldn't have been more wrong."  
  
Vern stood on the pier, alone again. She thought about all the things that had happened throughout the day. Was Vern actually having a change of heart? What did I do, Vern asked herself. She liked Sora a lot, but she still felt bad about mesmerizing him into kissing her. He wasn't kissing her because he liked her. He only kissed her because she made him. That was the worst feeling. And she felt bad that she had hurt Tidus, because at first she was only using Tidus, but at that moment, she realized that she really cared about him.  
  
She decided she had to talk to a few people: Kairi, Sora (if he had gained consciousness), and then Tidus. She hoped that they would give her forgiveness. Vern figured that Kairi would still be mad at Sora, so she wouldn't be at the clinic. She began to walk to Kairi's house when she saw Kairi sitting in the water under the docks.  
  
Kairi didn't notice Vern walking up to her, so she was startled when Vern spoke out. "Uh, Kairi, can I talk to you?" Vern asked.  
  
"No." Kairi responded.  
  
"Let me rephrase that: Uh, Kairi, we need to talk." Vern said. Kairi just sat in the water, motionless. "Listen," Vern said. "You shouldn't have punched Sora. You should have punched me instead."  
  
"What do you think I was trying to do?" Kairi said.  
  
Vern was annoyed by Kairi's snide remarks, but she wasn't about to ruin her chance at redemption. "Kairi, when I first saw Sora, I liked him a lot. He's really cute." Vern didn't want to carry on too much about Sora for fear of getting Kairi mad. "Anyways, I was jealous of you. So I mesmerized Sora. When he wakes up, he won't even know what happened. He didn't know he was kissing me."  
  
Kairi looked up at Vern. "You mean you made him kiss you? It was all you?"  
  
"All me." Vern said.  
  
"And I punched Sora. Gee, I feel horrible." Vern didn't know if Kairi was about to wring her neck, so she decided to let everything out.  
  
"Before you kill me, I have more to tell you. I didn't realize the mistake that I made until after it happened. I really care about Tidus, but now he doesn't care about me. How can I tell him that I mesmerized Sora without letting out anything from my past?"  
  
"I don't know how you can tell him something so out of the ordinary. He thinks that Sora decided to kiss you, so everything is gonna seem even weirder when he sees me still with him. I guess you'll just have to tell him the truth, that you had the power to do what you did." Kairi said. She splashed her feet in the water.  
  
Vern hesitated a bit, then finally said, "Kairi, will you forgive me?"  
  
Kairi sat there, silent for a long time. "Of course. Riku did some bad things, but I forgave him. He was able to come back to the light. You can do the same thing."  
  
Vern smiled. "Thanks Kairi."  
  
Kairi smiled back. "Yah, I know it's hard not to fall for a hot guy like Sora!" The two girls laughed and then hugged. Just a couple days ago, no one in their right mind would have thought that Kairi and Vern would be friends.  
  
"Well, I gotta go talk to Sora now. Hopefully he's still conscious. You hit him pretty hard." Vern walked out from underneath the docks. She didn't sit down in the water so she only got her feet wet, which was annoying since the sand stuck to it. Vern walked into the clinic. Riku was in there, talking to Sora, who was lying in a bed. He had a huge white wrap around his head.  
  
"Uh Riku, can you give us a sec?" Vern said, not making eye contact with either of the guys.  
  
"Sure. See ya later Sora." Riku said, walking out of the clinic.  
  
Sora sat up as Vern sat down in a chair next to the bed. "Did Riku tell you what happened?"  
  
"Yah." was all Sora could say.  
  
"Well, Riku didn't know this, but you might have guessed that I mesmerized you. Then Kairi got mad and punched you. I told her it wasn't your fault."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sora, I'm really sorry for what I did. I'm sorry for everything that I've done. I want to get out of the darkness and into the light."  
  
"Well that's good Vern. Um, I know things are going to take time until things can be normal between us, but everything's gotta start somewhere."  
  
"Thanks Sora."  
  
"Just promise me one thing." Sora said.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Never mesmerize me again."  
  
Vern smiled. "I won't. You know, I don't even know when I got that power. And then somehow I knew that I had that ability. But don't worry, I swear I've changed my ways." Wakka and Selphie walked into the clinic. "Hey mon, you're okay!" Wakka said.  
  
"I-I'll see you later, Sora. Tell them what really happened." Vern whispered. Then she left the clinic for Tidus' house. Vern didn't see Tidus outside his house so she knocked on the door. No one answered. She knocked again, but still no response. Then for some reason, Vern thought that Tidus might be in the secret place. He had shown it to her one morning and said that's where he went when he needed to cool off or think, so it was a logical place for him to be. Vern walked into the cave, and standing there was Tidus. She also took notice a certain drawing on the wall.  
  
Tidus looked up at Vern. He looked scared. "They're coming." Suddenly the door opened and thousands of neo shadows crawled out. Vern screamed, but the sound was lost among the Heartless. Tidus and Vern are soon swallowed up into the darkness. Both of them were falling into the darkness but then they heard a voice.  
  
"Do not worry. You're hearts are protected. They may take your body but they cannot take your soul."  
  
Then Vern and Tidus realized they were back in the secret place. But there was a slight difference. Tidus had turned into a wizard. Vern had turned into a new Heartless, one that had never been seen before. Since she was the first of its kind, they called her a wyvern. All the neo shadows ran out of the secret place and spread throughout Destiny Islands. Many of them invaded the clinic, where Sora, Wakka, and Selphie still were. Sora pulled out the Oathkeeper Keyblade, desperately trying to fight off the Heartless and protect Wakka and Selphie. But there were too many neo shadows, and they slipped past Sora and engulfed Wakka and Selphie. Again they heard the same voice Vern and Tidus heard. When they emerged from the darkness, they had also become Heartless, and Sora saw it all with his own eyes. Wakka became a defender, and Selphie became a red nocturne. Then Sora realized that Kairi might be in trouble, so he exited out of the clinic, running along the beach.  
  
There by the docks was Riku and Kairi. Riku was fighting off the Heartless, with the Oblivion Keyblade! He had gained back his Keyblade when he went back into the light. Of course, Sora kept his Keyblade, too. He ran to them and helped fight off the Heartless. He did not want Kairi becoming one. Finally they defeated all of the neo shadows (all 5,000 of them). Riku and Sora collapsed in the water. They were so tired, that Kairi had to drag them out of the water, because they would be too tired to swim and would drown. Then the three friends turned around and saw four Heartless approach them: a wizard, wyvern, defender, and red nocturne.  
  
"Oh great, more Heartless!" Riku said as he gripped his Keyblade. Sora held Riku back.  
  
"Wait, don't attack them just yet. The defender and red nocturne are Wakka and Selphie. I saw them change after the Heartless attacked them. But I don't know about the other two." Sora explained.  
  
"Tidus and Vern." Kairi said.  
  
"But, we can't just stand here. Sora, they're Heartless now, they're gonna attack us!" Riku said. The Heartless had come closer to them now. Then something very scary happened.  
  
"Sora," Wakka said sadly, "What's happened to us?"  
  
Kairi, Sora, and Riku nearly died from fright. A Heartless talking was something very out of the ordinary.  
  
"You've become Heartless-the creatures made after you've lost your heart." Sora explained.  
  
"But we can talk! And I don't feel like killing anyone." Vern said.  
  
"Maybe it has to do with Iqui." Kairi wondered.  
  
"Iqui?!" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
"Yah. Um, I guess it's a good time to explain everything to you." Sora then told Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie what happened to Iqui. "Since she became a Kingdom Heart, maybe she was protecting you guys, so you weren't completely engulfed in the darkness."  
  
"I heard a voice talking to me. Maybe it was Iqui." Tidus said. "We heard it too," the others said.  
  
"Cool, I can fly!" Vern said, surfing the air.  
  
"Hey, me too!" Selphie said, bouncing around in the air.  
  
"We can't fly, no fair!" Wakka pouted.  
  
"Wait, I can fly too!" Tidus said, floating in the air.  
  
"Man, just my luck! I gotta be a big ugly creature that can't fly!" Wakka said.  
  
"Weren't you always like that?!" Selphie teased.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Sorry I kinda left you at a weird part, but I had to stop somewhere! Anyways, this chappie was really long, so I'm proud of it. Ja ne! 


	4. A Touch of Deja vu

**AN:** Hey guys! I'm back! It feels so good to be back, but now I have so much stuff to do. So bear with me as I try to get my life back in order (which may take a couple days). Anyways, I'm updating! And, I'm gonna R&R everyone's updates but it'll take me a while to do that for everyone. So, yes. Be patient. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chappie! And, I'd like to give a special welcome and thank you to **Riku-of-Darkness**! Thanks for reading my fic (and you read FDTA too, thanks). Glad you guys (er...girls too) are liking it!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I own these tissues to my right, that clump of dust to my left, and I have yet to own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
**Chapter Four: A Touch of Déjà vu**  
  
Kairi was glad that she was protected by Riku and Sora. She didn't want to turn into a Heartless, let alone an ugly one like a darkball or bouncywild. Kairi was so nice and gentle, she'd probably turn into a white mushroom! "Where did all those neo shadows come from?" she asked.  
  
"Tidus and I were in the secret place. Suddenly the door flew open and all of the neo shadows came out." Vern said.  
  
"Well, let's go check it out." Sora said, not wasting a minute. For all they knew, the door could still be open, and Riku and Sora were too tired to fight, so they didn't want more Heartless coming out. Everyone walked into the secret place. The door was still open, but no neo shadows were around.  
  
"Maybe Sora and I should go through, just in case." Riku said.  
  
"Good idea." Sora said. Kairi held him back.  
  
"Sora, be careful." They kissed each other goodbye.  
  
"I will. Besides, if I'm in trouble, you can help me by punching the Heartless. You seem to pack a mighty punch!" Sora said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Uh yah, I meant to apologize." Kairi said, a little embarrassed.  
  
"No need to." Sora smiled, then he and Riku walked through the door. It was raining. Riku and Sora noticed that they were in trench coats.  
  
"What is this place?" Riku asked.  
  
"It looks like Traverse Town." Sora said. They were in fact, in Twilight Town.  
  
"Let me climb this building to get a better view." Riku said. Sora started exploring the area when suddenly a bunch of neo shadows popped up. Riku was now on top of a building. He saw Sora in distress so he threw down his Keyblade to Sora. Sora fought off the Heartless with both Keyblades. He was still tired from the last battle, so he was still having a hard time even with two Keyblades! Then Riku looked up at the sky and saw a meteor shower. He knew what that meant.  
  
Riku gasped. "Oh no." Then there was a black out.  
  
Sora awoke in a strange land. It was very sunny out. He had to shield his eyes, because it was so bright. He had just been in a dark town and now he was in a sunny forest. He cautiously walked around. Then he heard some movement. It was very fast. He took his Keyblade out, getting ready to attack a Heartless. Then he heard a small whisper, "A savage..."  
  
"Hello? Who's out there?" Sora asked. Finally someone stepped out from among the shadows. This person was dressed very strangely, but she seemed strong. "Uh, I'm Sora. W-Who are you?"  
  
The lady stepped up to Sora. "My name is Pocahontas."  
  
Sora had been in new worlds all too much. He knew he couldn't let about where he was from. "Well Pocahontas, I'm looking for some friends of mine. Maybe you've seen some odd looking people."  
  
"Many savages came a long time ago. Though one did come that looked different, kind of like you."  
  
"Psss...Sora, over here." a voice said from behind a bush.  
  
"Uh, hold on a minute." Sora said to Pocahontas. He wondered who else had landed on this land. When he looked around the bush, he saw Donald! He was dressed like an Indian. "Sora, good to see you again. Never thought we'd see each other again. Here, let me work my magic on you." Donald changed Sora's clothes to look like that of an Indian's. When Pocahontas saw Sora again, he was wearing leather pants, a pouch slung at his side, and an Indian band with a feather sticking out on his head. He also had a darker complexion. His chest had paint on it in the shape of a bear claw.  
  
"Sora, is that you?" Pocahontas said, a little freaked out.  
  
"Yah, I just, uh, changed into my real clothes. This here is Donald, my friend. Now, can you bring us to our friend?" Sora asked.  
  
"Okay. But you might not like what you see." she said. Then she turned around and led the two friends through a vast forest of bushes, trees, and wildlife. Sora never saw this stuff in any of the worlds, so it was very cool. Finally they got to the Powhatan tribe. She led Donald and Sora into a small tent. There was a man there.  
  
"John Smith..." Pocahontas said sadly. She knelt down to John Smith, who was tied to the center pole. But someone else was also tied up there.  
  
"Riku..." Sora said quietly. He walked over to Riku, who had his head to the ground.  
  
"Oh Sora! I thought no one would ever find me!" Riku said, both excited and sad. "They, they're gonna behead us at sun up."  
  
"What?!" Donald exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, my father does not know that he is killing the man I love." Pocahontas said. "I must think of something. I think I will talk to Grandmother Willow. Will you come with me?"  
  
"Okay." Sora agreed to go. "Are you sure that you've seen no strange creatures or people like my friend here?"  
  
"No, but if I do, I will be sure to tell you." Pocahontas said.  
  
"We'll come back for you Riku. Don't worry." Sora said.  
  
"I won't." Riku said. He knew that if he wanted to, he could just attack the Indians and escape using his Keyblade, but that wouldn't solve the problem between the Indians and the "savages".  
  
Sora was glad that Donald was there to make him look like an Indian. He hoped that this Grandmother Willow would be able to help them. Again Pocahontas led them through the forest. "Stop!" Pocahontas whispered. She looked around. "A savage..."  
  
"Who...where?" Sora asked, anxious to know who it was. "Who's there?" Sora asked out loud. Finally someone emerged from the shadows. He hoped it was Kairi. It wasn't. The Heartless looked at them, and Donald sprang into action.  
  
"Stop!!!" Sora yelled, pulling Donald back just before he was about to attack it.  
  
Donald sputtered, a little confused, "Sora, what're you doing? We gotta kill this Heartless!"  
  
"No, it's Vern." Sora said.  
  
"What? That's Vern? How do you know? Wouldn't you want to kill her?!" Donald asked, having a million questions.  
  
"It's a long story. To make it short, Vern ended up on Destiny Islands and became good. Then some neo shadows came and turned some of my friends into Heartless, including Vern. She's the only Heartless like that, a wyvern, so that's how I know it's her. She won't hurt us. Plus she'll be able to talk, because of Iqui probably."  
  
"A Heartless talking?" Donald said, taking in all he had heard.  
  
"Yep, that's right." Vern said, flying up.  
  
"This is a strange creature. I've seen some kind like it around here, but they have been hurting our tribe." Pocahontas said.  
  
"Well, this Heartless is okay. And don't worry, we'll help protect you from the Heartless, the strange creatures you mentioned."  
  
"Can we go to see Grandmother Willow now? It is almost sunrise, when they execute John Smith and your friend."  
  
"Already?" Donald asked.  
  
"Are you serious? Well, then we better hurry!" Sora said.  
  
"We're almost there. Let's go!" Once again Pocahontas led them through the forest, until they finally came to a huge tree, obviously Grandmother Willow.  
  
"Grandmother Willow! We need your help! My father's going to kill John Smith!"  
  
"Our friend too!" Donald added.  
  
"Who is also here?" Vern asked.  
  
"Riku." Sora said.  
  
"You have to let your father know how you feel. You love John Smith, right?" Willow said, waving her vines and eyeing Vern.  
  
"Yes, I do. But I'm afraid of what my father will say."  
  
"Do not worry about that. If he loves you, he will understand."  
  
"Thank you, Grandmother Willow." Then they heard the sound of distant drums. "Oh no! The execution is starting! We'll never make it in time!" Pocahontas cried.  
  
"But you've got me!" Vern said. Donald, Sora, and Pocahontas jumped on Vern's back. She was amazingly able to bear the heavy load. Then she flew up high and as fast as she could to the tribe. They got there just as Riku and John were being led up the cliff to be beaten. Vern quickly landed in the bushes so as no one would see her. Everyone got off Vern fast and ran up to Powhatan.  
  
"Father stop!" Pocahontas said, throwing herself on John Smith. Sora and Donald stood in front of Riku, who looked very tired and weak. He was lying there...and not moving. Had Riku already been beaten to death, Sora thought, a bead of sweat dripping down his face. 


	5. Help From The Heart

**AN:** You'll find that a lot of my chappies switch to different places more than in FDTA. Hope you don't mind that. But I hafta do that because at most times I have a group of characters in 2-3 different places, so I hafta show what's going on in each one. Yah, I know this Jamestown world was short, but eh. Sorry it took me a while to update. I just got a new computer, and then we had to put the internet on it, set it up, etc. So it took awhile. But I'm back!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Yo no 'own' reino de corazones. I know I spelled that wrong, and I don't know what 'own' is in Spanish, but it means I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
**Chapter Five: Help From the Heart  
**  
"Pocahontas, get out of the way!" Powhatan said angrily.  
  
"But daddy, I love him!" Pocahontas said forcefully. Powhatan looked surprised, no...shocked. "If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too."  
  
"Pocahontas...I did not know about this." Then he turned to the other Indians and the men at the bottom of the cliff. "People, my daughter speaks with a wisdom far beyond what I could have imagined. We do not have to fight. We are simply people that are very different. There are no savages. Let us make peace now!" Everyone cheered. Powhatan released John Smith, then walked up to Sora and Donald.  
  
"Don't tell me you already..." Sora trailed off.  
  
"That boy?" Powhatan said. "No, I did not beat him. He's just really, really weak and tired. He was tired even before we caught him." Of course, Riku had just recently helped me fight off 5,000 Heartless, Sora thought. Powhatan untied Riku. Riku looked up at his friends.  
  
"W-What's going on?" Riku sputtered out. He looked around with one eye open as Sora and Donald helped him up on his feet.  
  
"It's okay. The English and Indians made up. Let's leave this place now. Vern is here, so you won't have to walk much." Sora explained. They met up with Vern, who was still in the forest hiding in the bushes. They were about to leave on the gummi ship that Donald had hidden when suddenly they heard a noise. It was something big. Suddenly, the biggest bear in the world charged up towards the group, and in its fur was crested the Heartless Insignia.  
  
"Uh-oh, our first Heartless encounter here!" Sora yelled. Donald quickly led Riku inside since he was too weak to fight, then came back out to help Sora. The bear swiped its huge claws at them. "Vern, help us!" Sora yelled. Vern had an advantage since she could fly, and plus the bear was confused when a Heartless such as itself started attacking it. Sora dealt combos and heavy blows on the giant beast, while Donald cast Firaga, the bear's weakness. Vern swooped down on the bear, but the bear swiped his claw at Vern. She fell down to the ground.  
  
Sora climbed on the bear's back since its arms were too short to reach completely behind itself. Donald stood near Vern, still casting his magic. Soon the bear was defeated. Suddenly a Keyhole appeared in the bark of a nearby tree. It was Jamestown's Keyhole. Sora quickly sealed the world, hearing a faint click as he did so, then ran to Donald and Vern.  
  
"There were three huge claw marks on her. I guess the bear was pretty mad that a wyvern was hurting it instead of helping it." Donald said, a little nervous.  
  
Sora knelt down and gently touched Vern's wound. Vern was still breathing, but she wasn't talking either. Suddenly, a white light appeared from the sky. It formed a human body.  
  
"Iqui!" Sora yelled.  
  
"She's okay." Iqui said, smiling, in a very angelic voice. Then she circled around Vern. She was moving so fast that you couldn't see Iqui or Vern, only a blurry white light. Then crystals began to form, and the white light/Iqui flew back into the sky. Vern was still there. But something was different. She wasn't a Heartless anymore. She was her old self!  
  
"Vern, l-look at yourself!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
Vern looked at herself. She smiled. "Aw man, I was getting used to flying." she joked. "I'm glad I'm my old self again."  
  
"There's just a slight difference, though." Sora said, looking away from Vern.  
  
"What?!" Vern said, kind of freaked out.  
  
"Let's go back into the gummi ship and you can look in the mirror." Donald said. The three of them boarded the ship, making sure to keep quiet since Riku was already knocked out on a couch.  
  
Vern approached the mirror with closed eyes. She expected to see horns growing out of her head or bloodshot eyes or something, but when she opened her eyes, she didn't see that. What she did see was three claw marks scratched across her face, just as it was when she was the wyvern. It was slashed diagonally over her eyes and past her lips. It was a pretty long gash.  
  
Sora and Donald waited silently to hear Vern's reaction.  
  
"Oh well." Vern said as if it was nothing. "I'm just grateful that I have my body back." Vern would have never said that when she was on the dark side with Ansem. She would have said, "Now Sora will never love me because I'm so ugly!"  
  
"Wow, you took that lightly." Donald said, surprised.  
  
"I had to. Iqui brought me back from a Heartless. She's the one who stopped me from completely turning into a Heartless. I killed Iqui, Donald. It was my fault. And she saved my life. I had to be grateful with whatever had happened to me." Vern explained.  
  
Whoa, give her the award for most changed person, Sora thought.  
  
===================================================  
  
Kairi awoke in a grassy plain. Kairi tried to remember what had happened. Okay, I remember being on Destiny Islands, she thought. But what else? Her memory came back to her as a wizard flew over her head. "Aaahhhh!" Kairi cried out. Oh wait, that's right. Tidus became the wizard, she said silently to herself. Kairi got up and looked around at the vast field. Nothing was there except grass. "Tidus!" Kairi called to him.  
  
"Hey! Glad to see you're alive." Tidus said, gliding down to where Kairi was.  
  
"Is there anyone else here?" Kairi said.  
  
Tidus responded, "Yah. Selphie's here. She went to look for something. This world can't be all grass."  
  
"So, Sora, Riku, Vern, and Wakka are somewhere else?" Kairi said, wishing she had ended up where Sora was (who wouldn't).  
  
"Not that we know of. But they could be around." Tidus saw Selphie (as a red nocturne) flying towards them in the distance. "Here comes Selphie now! We can find out if she found something!"  
  
Selphie slowed down when she reached the two and hovered above the ground. "Hey Kairi! Good to see you up!"  
  
"So," Kairi said anxiously, "Did you find anything?"  
  
"I most certainly did." Selphie announced.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Tidus asked impatiently.  
  
"A big, white...castle"  
  
=================================================  
  
"The next world's coming up ahead!" Donald said, steering the gummi ship. Riku had finally woken up and looked much better than he did before. Still, after wolfing down some food and questioning Vern about not being a Heartless anymore and about her scratch, he rested some more.  
  
"I wonder what the next world will be like." Vern said, excited. "I hope our friends are there! 'Specially Tidus." Vern wanted to see Tidus so bad, but she still remembered that she never got to tell him about what really happened back on Destiny Islands. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry and that she's a changed person now. Vern hoped she would get that chance.  
  
"Well, we're about to find out." Sora said. Donald landed the ship in a small forest. The trees weren't extremely tall, but there was plenty of vegetation. Sora woke Riku up from his peaceful sleep and dragged him outside.  
  
"The gummi ship should be well hidden in here. Let me go out into the world to see what life is like out there. Then I'll come back so I can use my magic to disguise you guys." Donald said.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Just don't be out too long." Riku said. Donald left the three standing alone in the forest, but Donald came back a short time later.  
  
"It didn't take me too long to get out of the forest. Man, I think we're gonna have a lot of fun in this world. Not that killing Heartless and worrying about finding our friends or not is fun, but it just seems really interesting." Donald said. "And now, to work my magic." Donald started on Sora first. After he was done, the first thing Sora realized he was wearing was a colorful Hawaiian shirt. He also had on some faded jeans and sandals. Donald and Riku's clothes were similar to Sora's. Vern was wearing a pink top, white skirt, and sandals.  
  
"Alright, let's go out there." Donald said, ready to go back out into the cool world and show the others what was out there.  
  
"Wait!" Vern exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" Riku asked. He still felt a little groggy, but Vern's yell kinda woke him up.  
  
"I...I don't think I want to go out there." Vern said, looking down.  
  
"Is it because of your scars?" Donald asked. Vern didn't respond, but everyone could tell that was the reason why.  
  
======================================================  
  
Hope you liked this chappie. I liked it better than the first ones personally. Well, go onward to review! 


	6. The Voice

**AN:** Hello, hello! Well, a lot of you guessed correct on which world Sora, Riku, Donald, and Vern are in! I mean, it is pretty obvious if you really think about it. Anyways, some people didn't know what world Kairi, Tidus, and Selphie were in, but you'll just have to find out! Oh yah, and I'm surprised I did the world that Sora's in, 'cause I'm sooo scared of you- know-who. He just freaks me out, the way he says 'Hi' and all. o.O  
  
BTW, Zanisha, I had a dream about you the other night. In my dream I saw in your profile a link to take me to see a picture of you. I was like "I wanna see what Zanisha really looks like!" You looked older (like 16) and you had blond hair. Anyways, it would be cool to see you. Actually, I picture you with dark hair. Oh, and I saw Astaldotholwen's picture, it was NOT what I expected her to look like! If I can scan a pic of me and Heather, I'll do that. What do any of you think I look like? Tell me in your review!!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ugh, I can't think of any clever way to say this: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Yeesh, this really bugs me, because it's so annoying saying it over and over again. I mean, c'mon, if I did own Kingdom Hearts, I wouldn't be typing a fanfic. I'd be playing a secret early released game of KH2 and CoM while stroking my Sora plushie. Hey, that was pretty clever, yay!   
  
**Chapter Six: The Voice**  
  
"Hold on, you guys. Let me talk to Vern for a sec." Sora said. He grabbed Vern and led her over to a tree stump where Donald and Riku couldn't hear. "Vern, it would be a big help to us if you came with us."  
  
"But I'm pretty sure I've lost my powers, so I wouldn't be a big help there. And everyone will be staring at my scars. I won't be able to deal with that." Vern said sadly.  
  
Sora grabbed Vern's hand, and said softly, "Vern, you are a very strong person. You don't need to have powers to help us. You might help us in another way. I know you've been through a lot. You're going to have to face others someday. That day might as well be today. And your scars are a part of you now. You are beautiful, even with them. You got those scars in battle. Do you think a war hero would be ashamed of the scars he got in war? No! So be proud of them. And never let it get to you."  
  
Vern was stunned. "Wow...I never thought of it that way. I never even really thought about it at all." Vern was silent for a while. "I guess I will go with you guys. Thank you so much Sora. You really made me feel better."  
  
Sora smiled. "Anything to help a friend." Sora and Vern met back up with Donald and Goofy, and walked out of the forest. Hawaii reminded Sora and Riku of Destiny Islands, which made them miss home even more.  
  
"Isn't this place great?" Donald said. Everyone agreed. There were tons of activities going on, and tons of people.  
  
The four heard a voice call out "Heads up!" but it was a little too late. Soon Donald was lying on the ground. He had been hit with a frisbee.  
  
"Sorry about that!" a boy called out, about 15 years old. He ran over to the group. "Threw it out a little too far!" He picked up the frisbee and helped Donald up.  
  
Donald brushed off the sand. "Watch yourself next time!" Donald grumbled.  
  
"It was an accident, Donald!" Vern said. At first she was hesitant to face the boy, but then she remembered what Sora had told her. She faced the boy and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Vern. What's your name?"  
  
The boy shook her hand. "I'm Mesna. Nice to meet you." Mesna heard a voice in his head, talking to him. _The boy, talk to the boy..._ "What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Riku."  
  
_No, the other one!_ "And you?"  
  
"Sora."  
  
_Now, ask him-_ "Shut up!" Mesna yelled out loud. Everyone was staring at him. "Oh uh, sorry. Sometimes I, uh, kind of space out. Sora, you're the Keyblade Master right?"  
  
"Yah." Sora said surprised. "How'd you know about me?"  
  
"Uh, I've just heard."  
  
"What kind of a name is Mesna anyways?" Donald said snottily.  
  
"Donald, stop being rude!" Riku yelled, slapping Donald on the head. "Ignore him, Mesna."  
  
"Well, there is something I have to tell you about my name." Mesna said. Now everyone was all eyes and ears. "Is there something unusual about my name?"  
  
Everyone started thinking. Mesna...what is his name backwards, Sora thought. Sora said slowly, "Ansem...."  
  
================================================  
  
"Is this King Mickey's castle?" Kairi said slowly.  
  
"Who?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Oh, a friend of mine." Kairi said. "Well, hopefully someone's there." Selphie and Tidus flew up to the huge doors with Kairi walking swiftly behind them. Suddenly someone burst through the open doors. It was King Mickey! He had his Keyblade, and with one mighty swing knocked Tidus to the ground.  
  
"What're you doing?!" Kairi yelled. "Stop, these Heartless are okay!" That shocked King Mickey. He immediately stopped and ran up to Kairi.  
  
"What are you talking about? Won't these Heartless attack us?" Mickey said.  
  
"No. They are my friends from Destiny Islands. They were swallowed up and turned into Heartless. But because of Iqui, they were not fully taken over, so they know what is happening and they are good." Kairi explained.  
  
"And we can talk." Selphie said, bobbing up and down.  
  
"Whoa! Uh, sorry about that. I was only trying to protect Kairi." Mickey said apologetically. They looked to Tidus but he was lying on the ground, a huge gash tore through the wizard's clothes.  
  
"Tidus? Tidus are you okay?" Kairi said nervously. All of a sudden, a white light came down from the sky, circled around Tidus, and was gone.  
  
"Was that Iqui?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Probably. She's a part of Kingdom Hearts, our guardian." Mickey said. "And she sure knows how to take care of us!" He pointed to Tidus, who had become his original self. Of course, across his chest was a huge scar, from where Mickey struck him.  
  
"Whoa." Tidus said. That was the only word he could get out. After staring at Tidus for a good minute, everyone snapped back to their senses.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside." Mickey said. Everyone rushed inside.  
  
"Is anybody else here?" Kairi asked. Please say Sora, please say Sora, please say Sora!  
  
"Just me and the Goofster." Mickey replied.  
  
Darn, Kairi thought.  
  
"We better tell your other friend not to attack Selphie." Tidus said. "I don't want this to happen to her!"  
  
"You're right. Let me go get him." Mickey left and came back a few minutes later with Goofy. They explained the situation to him, but telling by Goofy's brains, he'd probably still yell out "A Heartless!" and hit Selphie with his shield (j/k).  
  
"We've got a gummi ship here. I think we should go look for the others. We've also got to find the other door to the light and close it. But of course, I need to find Sora." Mickey said. Everyone decided that it would be a good idea, especially Kairi.  
  
=================================================  
  
"A-Ansem..." Sora stuttered out. "Are you Ansem?"  
  
Mesna replied, "Of course not! If I were Ansem, I wouldn't have told you I was. Actually, I'm his son."  
  
"Ansem has a son? No offense, but who would want to have a child with that guy?" Riku blurted out. "Well, who is it?"  
  
"My mother? I never knew her. I grew up with my father. It was very horrible, living with Ansem. I mean, at first it was good. He was a great father. But then he started created those Heartless. I seriously felt like he was going to use me as an experiment. That's how much he was into his work. He didn't care about anything, only about the Heartless. So one day, I just left. I left Hollow Bastion and took his ship. Of course, at the time I was 10 years old. I crashed the ship in a world called Bendugria, and I've lived there ever since. Well, I ended up here during a storm."  
  
"Wow." Vern said. "So, do you know what happened to Ansem?"  
  
_Of course you do._ "Nope. What happened?"  
  
"Well, we're pretty sure he died. Sorry, but I kind of ripped him open from inside him and then he just disappeared. But I don't think anyone can live through that." Sora explained.  
  
"So basically, Mesna, you're telling us that you're good?" Donald asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm not like my father. I wanted to get away from him, because I knew the darkness was swallowing him up. The name Ansem gave me was Evelsone. He made up the name, and it represented the words Evilson, or evil son. I was not fond of that name, so I changed it to Mesna. Because Mesna is the opposite of Ansem, that was exactly what I was, the opposite of the father who was bad. I was good. Well, I still am good. I just wanted to explain that to you."  
  
"I'm glad you told us about that." Sora said.  
  
"I'm glad that you're not like your father!' Donald exclaimed. "Well, we better go." Donald said, trying to hurry up and search the island before it got dark. Everyone started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Mesna called out. "C-can I come with you guys? On your journey?"  
  
"I don't know-"Donald started to say.  
  
"Of course you can." Vern said.  
  
"Really? Thanks so much!" Mesna said, running over to the group. Donald gave Vern a deathly look. They searched the whole island, but found none of their friends. They returned the gummi ship in the forest.  
  
"Uh guys, did we leave the door open?" Riku asked.  
  
"No...." Donald said.  
  
Sora didn't waste a minute. If there was a Heartless in there, he would be ready. He pulled out his Keyblade and stepped into the gummi ship, with Riku, Donald, Vern, and Mesna following right behind him.  
  
"Is anybody here?!" Sora exclaimed. They heard some ruffling coming from the back room, which its door was also open.  
  
"Hello?" Sora asked, peeking into the back room. There among tons of garbage and food, was an ugly, small rodent.  
  
"Hhiiii."  
  
Vern was the first one to react. "Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!"  
  
"A Heartless!" Sora swung at the creature. He missed it as it scurried quickly up the side of the wall.  
  
"You no hurt Stitch!" it yelled as it blew out flames, which burned a hole in the wall.  
  
"Enough!" Vern screamed. She twisted her hands and out came a lightning bolt that struck Stitch. Stitch fell to the ground.  
  
"Whoa." Riku muttered, staring at Vern.  
  
"Your...your powers...they're back." Sora said.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Vern said, stunned.  
  
"Um, can we do something with this Heartless. It's still alive!" Donald said, the only one remembering about Stitch. Stitch was up again, gnawing on a sock.  
  
"I'll do away with it." Riku said.  
  
"No wait!" a voice called out from behind them. Everyone turned to see a small girl standing there. "Stop, Stitch will not hurt you."  
  
"Well, he almost. Look what it did to the wall." Donald said, pointing to the huge hole.  
  
"I'm sorry. Stitch can be quite a troublemaker sometimes. He was probably doing it in self defense."  
  
"Well, I was trying to attack him. But I thought he was a bad creature. By the way, I'm Sora."  
  
"Lilo. Actually, I have seen some bad creatures around here. They started coming during a storm on our island. Stitch has been protecting me from them ever since. And once he saw your ship, he came to get rid of any of those bad creatures. I went looking for him and so here I am."  
  
"I see. Well, Lilo, we're here to help you get rid of those Hear- uh, bad creatures. I'm Riku. And this is Donald, Vern, and Mesna." Riku said, introducing the others.  
  
"You can come with, but I really don't need any help. Stitch is indestructible." Lilo said, holding up Stitch.  
  
"No wonder he got up right after Vern hit it with a lightning bolt!" Donald whispered to Sora. "Well, we would still like to come."  
  
"Can we please rest first?" Vern said. "I'm so tired!"  
  
"Yah, I'm pretty beat." Riku said.  
  
"I agree. We'll head out tomorrow. Lilo, you can stay too, as long as you can make Stitch behave." Sora said.  
  
"Well, then I can't stay. I can rarely make Stitch behave. But thanks anyway. I live just near the crab shack, so if you ever need anything, come get me." Lilo said.  
  
"Vice versa." Sora replied. "Let me walk you home so I can make sure I know how to get to your house."  
  
"I'll come too." Mesna said.  
  
"Cool." Sora said. "So I'll see you guys later." The three walked out of the gummi ship, including Stitch. 


	7. Reminiscing and Spring

**AN:** Hello everyone! Yah, you guys were right about the last world, but what about this next world (the one Kairi and the others are going to)? Try to figure it out if you can (hopefully you will know which world it is 'cause it's kinda tricky). If not just tell me and I'll tell you in the next chappie. And just who is the mysterious voice? You'll find out soon enough! Oh yah, and I'm gonna try to scan my picture so you'll know what I look like, but just so you know, I have brown hair and brown eyes. I am so not a blonde haired, blue eyed girl, Selphie Louise!! lol  
  
**Disclaimer:** Oh yah, I keep on forgetting...take it away...  
  
**Mr. Moogle:** Holly has now dubbed me the disclaimer king. I don't know why, because I'm not very good at these things, but oh well! At least she gave me a shiny crown to go with my title as king. Ooh...the crown is so...shiny...mesmerizing....-is shaken by aliasfan- Huh, huh? Oh yah, almost forgot, Holly doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. -is mesmerized-  
  
**Chapter Seven: Reminiscing and Spring**  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay with you guys, Sora." Mesna said. "I was starting to feel lonely on this island. There was a friend that I had back in Bendugria. She was 17 years old but she was still my best friend. Her name is Jahujehu, or Jahu for short. She was like a mother to me when I crashed Ansem's ship there. Her parents had abandoned her when she was 10 years old, so she learned to live on her own for 7 years! Anyways, she was so nice, and she was all I had. I just hope that she's okay."  
  
"Wow, I hope you do find her. I'm trying to find my friends too. But we need to seal the 2nd door to the light. Boy, I really miss Kairi. She's my girlfriend." Sora explained to Mesna. Lilo was too busy chasing Stitch to hear their conversation. If she could, she'd be really confused anyways.  
  
"The thing that hits me the most is, I really like Jahu. Even though she was like my mother, I wanted her to be my girlfriend. We're only 2 years apart. But, I was really nervous to say anything. The day of the storm, I was taking a walk with Jahu. I wanted to say something, but I didn't, and then all of a sudden the storm happened and I ended up here. Now I don't know if I'll ever have a chance to tell her how I feel."  
  
"Mesna, when there was the first storm, I got separated from Kairi. She didn't know exactly how I felt about her. But everything ended up okay, and I was able to tell her how I felt. You'll get your chance." Sora said. They looked up to see a huge neon sign marked 'Crab Shack'.  
  
"This is it!" Lilo said. "Thanks for walking me home!"  
  
"No prob." Sora said. "See you later!"  
  
Sora and Mesna walked home in silence, thinking to themselves about their loves. They came to the ship door, but Mesna stood outside it, looking up at the stars. "Coming in?" Sora asked.  
  
"Not now." Mesna said, unmoved.  
  
"Just don't stay out too long. Stay safe." Sora said, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Where are you Jahu?" Mesna said out loud. "I need you..." _What? You don't need her_._ What you need is me. You see, you've become too soft. You care too much._ And you didn't care enough. _Well, what're you going to do. I had my priorities. It's time you had some of your own_. What're you talking about? If you think I'm gonna hurt Sora, I'm not. He's my friend now. _Of course, he is...whatever you say. By the way, I liked that story you told. It really livened my spirits to hear my name spoken. But come now, why did you have to go and change your name?_ I didn't like it. Big whoop. I thought you didn't care._Well, I care about that. At least my name is in your name. Now, come on. How am I going to get you to carry out my plan..._ What plan?! Just leave me alone! I'm not like you, okay?!!! _Oh, but you will be..._  
  
===============================================  
  
"What is this place?" Wakka said out loud. The world was so gloomy, and no one was to be found. The place was pitch black, except for a small glimmer of light, coming from a big, white door.  
  
================================================  
  
"When are we gonna find a world?! It's taking so long!" Kairi said impatiently.  
  
"We've only been on the ship for 5 minutes!" Tidus exclaimed.  
  
"I know, but I just want to find everyone." she answered back.  
  
"Don't worry." Mickey said, full of assurance. "We'll find them safe and sound."  
  
"Riku's got a Keyblade now." Selphie informed Mickey, trying to use the new lingo.  
  
"I see. He got it back once he came to the good side. Well, let's hope he's with the others to protect them." Mickey said.  
  
"There's a world coming up ahead!" Goofy announced, steering the gummi ship for the world. Donald usually steered the ship on their other adventures, but he had seen him do it so many times that he eventually picked up how to maneuver it.  
  
"Alright!" Kairi said, jumping up and down. Kairi wasn't the only one excited. Everyone wanted to see what was in store for them, and hopefully it would be good. They stepped out of the ship, and the first thing they noticed was that they were in a forest. And the second thing they noticed was that they landed right next to another gummi ship.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Kairi yelled. "Sora could be in there!" Without even thinking, she ran right into the ship, looking for him.  
  
"Stop Kairi! There could be danger!" Mickey exclaimed, but Kairi couldn't hear him. They ran after her into the ship. Kairi stood in one of the doorways, her back towards them.  
  
"No one's here..." she muttered.  
  
"Maybe they went out and they're coming back." Tidus said, trying to cheer Kairi up. He knew how it felt to wonder where someone was. He wondered where Vern was. Not that he cared about her after what she did, but still deep inside he cared.  
  
"Let's stay here until they come back." Selphie said.  
  
"No, I don't think that's a good idea." King Mickey disagreed. "Many people have gummi ships. They might think that we are bad and attack us. I think it would be better to go in our gummi ship and wait awhile to see whose ship it is." Everyone decided that Mickey's plan would be best. They went back into their own ship and waited.  
  
It was quite dull to just look out the window and stare at the other ship. "I need to get some fresh air. I can't stand being in here." Kairi whined.  
  
"Well, I want to explore, so I'll go with you." Tidus said.  
  
King Mickey was always looking out for people. "You'll need some kind of protection, just in case. You never know, Heartless could be here too."  
  
"You're right." Kairi said. She looked around the ship, and she managed to find two sharp knives. "I got us covered." They exited out of the ship and explored the forest. It was big and lush and had every type of plant and flower imaginable. The trees seemed to loom overhead for miles, and the smell was of a fresh spring. Finally they came to a small cave along a brook. There they stopped to get a drink and rest.  
  
"This forest is beautiful." Kairi said as she washed her face in the stream.  
  
"Yah, it's pretty cool." Tidus agreed.  
  
"I just hope a big Heartless butterfly doesn't come out and kill us." Kairi joked.  
  
"Hey, there's something in here." Tidus said, poking his head in the cave.  
  
"What is it? A Heartless? Sora? Who, who, who?" Kairi exclaimed, hyperventilating.  
  
"No, no, nothing like that. It's a little pixie thing."  
  
"What?" Kairi asked.  
  
"It's a green fairy. I don't know, I've never seen anything like it."  
  
Kairi had to see for herself what this small thing was. She looked into the cave and found out what Tidus was talking about. "That's weird, it is like a pixie or something." That's when they heard a noise. Not very loud, but very stealthy. But suddenly the steps were loud as they drew nearer. They felt a hot breath on their necks. Slowly, Tidus and Kairi turned around. What they saw was a buck!  
  
"Is this a Heartless?" Tidus whispered, not really knowing what they could look like.  
  
"I don't think so. This one seems kind of nice." Only it was angry because it thought they were hurting the little pixie inside. Kairi and Tidus quickly parted away so the buck could see that they meant no harm. The buck went into the cave, and when it came out, perched on its head was the green pixie.  
  
"Okay, this is getting really weird." Tidus said.  
  
"Um, can you talk? Who are you?" Kairi asked, trying to make some sense of the situation.  
  
"They can't talk." came a voice from behind them. Kairi immediately recognized the voice even before she turned around.  
  
"Leon?!" she exclaimed. She whirled around to find that it was Leon, and Yuffie was with him too. Kairi remembered how after her heart was set free by Sora and she was returned to Traverse Town, they took care of her. She was especially glad that they were there because they knew how to fight. Two small knives alone are definitely no match for a Heartless. Kairi ran up and hugged the two. "Leon, Yuffie, this is Tidus."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Tidus said.  
  
"It's no use trying to get the buck to talk, let alone Spring." Yuffie explained.  
  
"Spring?" Kairi asked. "You mean she's really-"  
  
"Yep. And you'd have more luck getting a buck to talk than you can Spring. As you can see by the forest, she has already arrived." Leon said.  
  
"I can see. This place is beautiful!" Kairi admired.  
  
"Yah, but she's not done with the whole forest. But she'll finish today." Yuffie said.  
  
Tidus was confused. "You mean that little thing is going to turn the whole forest to spring? Wouldn't that take weeks?"  
  
"She grows and expands as she spreads the life of spring. So trust me, she'll be done." Leon said. "We just came by to see her in action."  
  
"Wait a minute, so that's your ship?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well, we're here with King Mickey, Goofy, and my other friend Selphie. Oh, by the way, she turned into a Heartless as a red nocturne, but she's good. She can talk too. It's a long story, so let's just leave it at that." Kairi explained.  
  
"We have to go tell them they can leave the ship. We've been waiting forever to see who the ship belonged to." Tidus said.  
  
"Well, alright." Leon said. "But Spring will have to follow us there. Then, if you want to come along and watch, you're welcome to come."  
  
"Sounds good." Kairi said. The whole group made their way back to the ships. It was a very happy reunion.  
  
"I thought you guys would never come!" Mickey said.  
  
"Garsh Kairi, sorry it wasn't Sora." Goofy said.  
  
"I wish it was him." Kairi daydreamed. "Well, he's out there somewhere."  
  
================================================

Oh yah, I posted up an FFX-2 poem. It's kinda cheap, but I dunno, it just came to me. If you guys could R&R it that'd be great.


	8. The Legendary Firebird

**AN:** Hey everybody!! I was able to scan my and my sister's senior pictures on the computer. I made a cheap little homepage that you can access from my profile. Now you can see what I look like. I know I won't be how you imagined me...lol. Oh yes, and many of you think that this world is Bambi. I reread what I wrote and since the buck was in it it did sound like Bambi. But actually it's the forest from Fantasia 2000. I know some people might not have seen it. So, only Selphie Louise got the world right...Fantasia!! So, she gets a prize, any character plushie she wants (tell me in your review).   
  
**Mr. Moogle:** Holly drew a picture of me in 'paint' on the computer and made me her wallpaper/background. But now she's replaced me with that stupid Rikku girl picture.  
  
**aliasfan:** Hey, leave Rikku alone! She's the bomb!  
  
**Mr. Moogle:** Okay, okay!! By the way, Holly doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any Disney or Final Fantasy character.  
  
**Chapter Eight: The Legendary Firebird  
**  
"Where's Mesna?" Sora asked as he woke up. He looked around the gummi ship, but he could only find Riku, Vern, and Donald.  
  
"I don't see him anywhere." Donald said.  
  
Vern looked out the window. "There he is!" she yelled. Sure enough, Mesna was sleeping on a tree stump. Or at least they hoped he was just sleeping.  
  
"Mesna! Mesna, are you okay?!" Sora asked, approaching Mesna. He awoke startled. "Hmmm? Oh!" Mesna said, noticing he was outside. "I-I guess I fell asleep outside."  
  
"Well, you're alright?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yah, I'm fine."  
  
"Well, we're going to go explore more of Hawaii. Wanna come?" Vern said.  
  
"Uh, no. I think I'll just stay here." Mesna said.  
  
"You better stay in the ship then. Do you want someone to stay with you for protection?" Sora said, concerned.  
  
"No, I'll be alright." Mesna said, quickly turning around and running into the ship. "What's wrong with him?" Donald grumbled.  
  
"Maybe he's thinking about Jahu." Sora suggested. Just as Mesna was thinking about Jahu, Sora started thinking about Kairi. _Where are you Kairi_, he thought. _Are you making it out okay? Is anyone with you? What kind of adventures are you going through...if you're even alive._ Sora had so many questions to ask Kairi. But when he saw her, if he did, he didn't just want to talk to her. He wanted to hold her in his arms, to feel her warm embrace. _Look at me_, Sora said to himself. _Kairi told me not to worry about anything. Our hearts are connected, so we're really not apart. But still, even though she's with me, I can't physically see or touch her.  
_  
"Uh, Sora, are you awake?" Donald asked, waving his hands up and down in front of Sora's eyes as he daydreamed.  
  
"Is he even alive?" Vern chuckled. "Hello! Earth to Sora!" She started shaking him.  
  
Sora finally snapped out of his daze. "Huh? Oh, sorry guys. I just took a quick trip to Planet Sora and back. No biggie."  
  
"Well, we need to get a move on!" Donald said impatiently. "We need to see if everything is okay on this world, then we can leave. I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to."  
  
"Me too." agreed Vern. "So, are we ready to go?"  
  
================================================  
  
"So, are we ready to go?" Yuffie asked the group. It was strange to see Goofy away from the usual trio, the princess of hearts, Kairi, back to her full health, and a harmless Heartless, but she got used to it.  
  
"All ready!" Kairi said. She followed Yuffie and Leon as the walked through the winterized forest. They walked behind the buck and Spring, and Goofy, King Mickey, Selphie, and Tidus tagged along too.  
  
Spring did her magic, spreading her arms and bringing springtime to the forest. She started soaring so fast that the others had to break into a run. Everyone was amazed at what the little fairy could do. Flowers started blooming and trees gained their leaves. Grass grew, and already the birds and other wildlife returned.  
  
"This is beautiful!" King Mickey stated.  
  
"You said it! This is a very rare thing to see!" Tidus exclaimed. They finally came to the edge of the forest, which ended with a huge circular mountain with a dip in the middle. It seemed like the dreariest place of the whole forest. But as Spring flew over it, her magic didn't work.  
  
"Nothing's growing!" Yuffie yelled.  
  
"Garsh, maybe we can find out why." Goofy said. Just then, Spring went down into the dip where she approached a twisted, black tree. She searched the area but found nothing. Leon looked tense. "Something's wrong....something's wrong!" he yelled. "Run!"  
  
Selphie looked around for some sort of problem but she found none. Suddenly, a huge red bird engulfed in flames cracked out of the tree.  
  
"I knew it!" Leon exclaimed.  
  
"W-What is it?" Kairi cried.  
  
"It's a firebird! It's gonna destroy everything in the forest! Hurry...to the gummi ships, they're fireproof!" Yuffie yelled.  
  
With all they had, everyone ran through the beautiful forest that would soon be destroyed by the firebird. As they ran, Leon, who was ahead of everyone else, suddenly stopped. He stared back at the destruction they were leaving. "Spring! Spring's still back there!" At that moment they also noticed that her faithful buck was also with her.  
  
"Leon, we have to save ourselves! Spring will be fine!" Mickey said.  
  
"I must go and help her. If the firebird gets a hold on her, we will never see another spring again!" Leon yelled.  
  
"But how will you protect her if you yourself can burn among the flames?" Yuffie asked, trying to persuade him to guard his life.  
  
"I won't let anyone else suffer...not like Rinoa. I couldn't live with myself!" He was about to run when a hand grabbed his arm.  
  
"I'm coming too." Kairi said.  
  
"What?!" Tidus and Selphie yelled in unison.  
  
"I'm a princess. Maybe I can do something. Even though I'm not fireproo-" Kairi stopped. She slowly turned around to Selphie. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?!" She pulled Selphie close to her. "Selphie, red nocturnes are fireproof! You can go in there and save Spring and the buck!"  
  
"What? I-I can't. I don't want to get hurt!" Selphie said, scared.  
  
"You won't be hurt." Mickey reassured. "You actually gain your energy from fire. Trust me, I've seen it done a million times."  
  
Selphie looked around. "There's not much time, I've got to go now!" And with that she floated up towards the dismal scene. Everyone else ran as quickly as they could to the gummi ships. Selphie searched the already 1/3 scorched forest for any sign of the two. She didn't see them, but she did spot the firebird. She needed to see if she really was safe among the flames. So she flew straight into the flames and out. As she went through the bird, she wasn't in any pain. She felt herself getting stronger and she suddenly burst out on the other side of the bird. There she finally spotted the little green fairy and her buck, huddled under a rock ledge. No sooner than she found them did the firebird also spot them. It lunged towards them with enormous strength. Everything that touched even the smallest spark blew up in flames.  
  
Selphie thought hard what to do. Fire, fire is weak against water. So I need to bring it to the lake right where Spring was found. "Follow me! It's okay! I know the way!" Selphie led Spring and the buck on towards the gummi ships, then she would lead the firebird to the water. The flaming creature was very fast and cunning, and soon Selphie had to lead the two into a zigzag pattern. Selphie was so tired. She was about to give up when she caught sight of the ships. "There!" she yelled. They separated and Selphie hoped that the firebird would follow her. She slowed down a bit, pretending to be tired, and sure enough, it went in her direction, leaving Spring to be safe in the ship. "Alright! Time to put out the fire!" Selphie cheered as she caught sight of the lake. But how will I get it to go in the water? There's only one way...Selphie flew high up in the air, directly above the lake. The firebird ascended to Selphie's height. Suddenly Selphie flew down closer to the water, with the firebird following close behind. Then she plunged into the water. Another splash came, but this one from the bird.  
  
Once the buck and Spring made it safely to the ship, Leon decided to go out in search of Selphie and to make sure that the firebird was gone. Most of the area was engulfed in flames, so he ventured around the places that weren't. Leon searched until he came to Spring's cave, where he saw a girl facedown in the lake...  
  
============================================== 


	9. Defenders and Exchanges

**AN:** Hey guys! Man, I'm having a lot of fun today. Today's my block party. I can't do a lot of the games since it's more for little kids, but I can still do some of the things like the jumping jack or water balloon toss. Yah, so it's cool. Anyways, enjoy this next chappie. Now it's just starting to dig a little deeper into the plot!!

**Mr. Moogle:** Holly does not own Kingdom Hearts. But she does own her Kingdom Hearts game, along with a taco, 3 dollars, oh yes, and me.

**Chapter Nine: Defenders and Exchanges**

"This world seems fine to me." Donald said, walking along the beach.

"There aren't any Heartless, none of our friends are here...I say we leave." Sora announced. "I mean, except for that Stitch thing everything looks normal."

"You're right. But still," Vern said, "if we don't lock the world, couldn't Heartless come here eventually?"

Riku looked around as everyone played and had fun. "They could come. Sora, look how many people are here, just trying to have a good time. This place would be a madhouse if the Heartless invaded."

"Okay then. We'll leave, but we need to find the Keyhole. That way, even if the Heartless do find this world, they couldn't come in." Sora finalized. "Let's split up. Meet back at the ship at sunset. Riku, you take Donald, Mesna, and Vern. I'll go alone."

"You can't go alone!" Vern protested. "What if you need help?"

"I'll be fine. Besides, I've got my Keyblade."

_Hear that Mesna? Keyblade, Keyblade._ Get out. _But why? I thought we were having fun?_We're not! _People might get suspicious if you're too hush hush about the whole operation. _What're you talking about? What operation? _Oh, I'll tell you in due time. In due time, my son. Then you will have the power. You'll have no need for the_- Keyblade.

"Yah, but your Keyblade can't keep you company." Vern stared back at Sora. "Well, I've made up my mind, I'm going with you."

"Fine." Sora finally agreed. Before they split up, Sora took Riku aside. "Will you talk to Mesna for me? He has been kinda quiet lately and I'm worried about him."

"Man, do I have to?" Riku whined like a little boy.

"Will you, please? I think he's still upset about Jahu, you know, that girl he liked. Anyways, just do anything, make him smile, something!" Sora pleaded.

"Will do!"

================================================

So...tired...walking...walking....for so long, the Defender thought. He trudged on through the gloominess. Even through the darkness, he was still entranced by that mesmerizing light he had seen. That door, that door...

Heartless, tons of them, heading towards a mysterious portal. The Defender glanced up at them. Blend in, don't talk, he said to himself silently. He had decided not to enter the portal, decided to stay in the dark underworld. I don't want to get caught up in this mess, he thought. Suddenly, the portal opened wide, and the world that it led to came to view. Palm trees, surfing....

================================================

"What if there is no Keyhole?" Vern said. "We could be looking forever!"

"No, there has to be one." Sora said, leading Vern into the forest where the gummi ship was hidden. "If it's a world, it has a Keyhole."

"Well, how will you know if you found it?"

"I can feel it." Sora then thought about Kairi. Oh how he longed to see her and to hold her in his arms. Maybe I can reach her telepathically, Sora thought. Kairi, are you there? Nothing. Sora started to wonder if she was with him anymore. Is she still in my heart? We may love each other forever, but are the Keyblade master and seventh princess still connected at heart? Wait, I feel something. Kairi, can it be you? No, it's another feeling.

"The Keyhole!" Sora shouted.

"Where is it exactly?" Vern said excitedly.

"I'm not so sure, but it's near!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hurry and lock the world so that the Heartless can't come!" Just then, a portal flashed behind them, and there was a loud, loud rumble. "They're coming!" yelled Vern.

A defender came up from behind them. "They're already here."

"Wakka?!" Sora exclaimed. "It's...it's you! Where have you been? Are you okay?"

The defender took a step forward. Other Heartless began to come from the portal, and they stood waiting behind it. "Wakka? Who is that which you speak of? You act as if you have a bond with a Heartless."

Sora knew that something wasn't right. "Wakka?" he weakly said.

"The door to the light has been closed but we will make sure that the second one will not be." The Heartless shifted anxiously behind the defender.

"Something's happened to you Wakka." Vern added in. "Did Iqui's protection from fully becoming a Heartless wear off?" she asked to Sora.

"M-maybe. Please Wakka, try to remember yourself." A thought came up in Sora's mind. "Wait a minute, you can still speak! That means that you still have not completely become a Heartless! We can still save you!"

"Will you never learn? Things change. For you see, I cannot possibly be Wakka." the defender had an eerie glint in his eye.

"Well why not?" Vern insisted.

Another defender came up from behind the first. "Because how would you know if I was Wakka?" it smirked.

Sora and Vern gasped. Sora shook his head. "That's right, your voice isn't Wakka's. But...if you can talk and are not fully a Heartless than why are you still evil?"

The second defender spoke once again. "Because now, even complete Heartless can speak!"

Sora eyed the bunch of Heartless. There were tons, and so many different kinds. He looked back at Vern. "Two against fifty."

Vern nodded at Sora. "This'll be an interesting match!"

"Correction, five against fifty." Donald, Riku, and Mesna had searched for the Keyhole. When they couldn't find it, they went to where Sora and Vern were looking. Sora and Riku pulled out their Keyblades. Donald whipped out his magic staff. Vern began to raise her hands to summon an element. And Mesna, well, he stood there in fear.

"This'll be a piece of cake. Riku and I alone fought thousands of NeoHeartless before and have lived to tell the tale!" Sora shouted to the Heartless, who had already started to prepare for battle.

The first defender took a small step forward. "Maybe...but did they have her?" A group of soldiers stepped aside as they revealed a girl in chains, held up by an Invisible.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed. He felt his heart quiver, a sense of joy and fearfulness overtook him. "Let her go!" he yelled with extreme force.

The second defender let out a beckoning laugh. "Maybe if we have a little exchange."

Sora had a sick sense of dÉjÀ vu. Just like when Jafar had Iqui, I went with him in her place. "I would never think for a second anything else but Kairi's wellbeing. I am willing to go with you in exchange for Kairi."

Kairi was conscious, and she looked up at Sora with longing eyes. Sora met her gaze, and he knew right then and there that Kairi was still in his heart. A tear rolled down Sora's cheek as he mouthed the words 'I love you'.

The first defender laughed even harder than the first. "Hah! You really are clueless with what is going on, even under your own nose. You see, we do not want you, we want him!" the defender said, pointing to the young man in front of him.

"Me?!" Mesna exclaimed. _I told you, Mesna. Soon, soon..._

"Why do you want Mesna? He's not evil like Ansem so he won't create any Heartless!" Riku stifled.

"This is not your concern, young boy." the first defender said.

Riku's eyes grew wide. "Excuse me? Young?" Riku whipped out his Keyblade and charged at the aggravating defender. "I'll show you young!!" Riku was not about to make some sort of deal with the defender, and he would not let anyone call him young either.

"Stop!" Sora yelled. Sora didn't want to risk Mesna's life, but he didn't want Kairi to stay with those defenders. There was tons of Heartless, and he didn't know what could happen. The Heartless could kill Kairi at the first sign of them attacking. "Riku, wait!" Before Riku could reach the defender he stopped at Sora's command, though his Keyblade was still ready to attack.

"What's the deal Sora?! If we can beat all those NeoShadows we can beat this bunch of Heartless. Plus there's more people to help."

"I agree, but remember, they've got Kairi. Let's just think about this before we go ahead and decide what to do." Sora explained to Riku. "Of course, can we converse?"

The defender looked a little doubtful. "Well, I guess so. We'll give you five minutes. Then you must tell us your decision. Mesna or Kairi."

Everyone quickly got into a huddle, for they knew the Heartless would count each millisecond.

"What are we going to do?" Vern asked.

_If you go with them you'll know the plan..._

"We won't do a trade, but we will get Kairi. Somehow there has to be a diversion while someone gets Kairi." Sora suggested.

_This is what you want deep down inside, so go for it..._

"Okay, but who's gonna go save Kairi when they aren't looking?" Donald asked.

"I'll go." Mesna said monotonously.

"Great! Now, what will our distraction be?" Sora talked quickly, counting three more minutes left on his watch.

"No," Mesna said. "I mean I'll go in exchange for Kairi."

"What?!" Riku shouted. He quieted down as he saw the Heartless staring at their huddled group. "What if they kill you?"

_They won't. Just trust me..._"They won't. Just trust me." Mesna said. Before anyone could get a word in edgewise, Mesna walked over to the defender. "We have decided on an exchange. Me, for Kairi." As simple as that, the Heartless took Mesna and left in the same portal they entered, leaving Kairi on the ground, no longer bound by chains.


	10. The First Reunion

**AN:** Hi everyone!! I think all of you who are reading this also R&Red my one-shot, so thanks!! I have some other one-shot ideas too, but I might not do them right now. My family just signed up for the YMCA -aliasfan starts dancing to the YMCA song and does hand movements to create letters- Um...yah...Anyways, it'll help me to stay fit. Ugh, 'cause I need to lose so much weight. Plus I wanna gain muscles and stuff. Well, on with the fic!!

**Mr. Moogle:** Y-M-C-A!!! It's fun to stay in the Y-M-C-A!!! Huh? Oh right, Holly...er...aliasfan does not own Kingdom Hearts. She owns Vern and Mesna though. And she also owns another OC that'll come in later in fic.

**Chapter Ten: The First Reunion**

Sora immediately ran to Kairi and held her in his arms. "Kairi, Kairi are you alright?!"

Kairi opened her eyes slowly. "A little bit. Everything just happened so fast…I was there…then they came…then I tried to call for them…and…"

"Kairi, calm down." Sora quieted down to a whisper. "I'm here now. Just slowly explain what happened to you."

Kairi sat up and swallowed hard. "I was at the gummi ship because there was a fire, but a Heartless was hiding in my room and took me in a portal. I tried calling to the others but they didn't hear.."

"Who didn't hear?" Sora asked.

"Yuffie, Goofy, Tidus and King Mickey."

============================================

"Kairi's gone!" Tidus cried, running out of her room.

"What?! How could that be?!" Yuffie exclaimed. "She came in here with us, didn't she?"

"She did. I even saw her go in her room. But nothing's there!" Tidus led everyone to the room that Kairi went to. They searched high and low but found no hole. There was no trace of a struggle, yet there had been one.

"It must have been a portal." King Mickey concluded. "I too saw Kairi in here. The only logical thing is that someone came through a portal and took her." There was a loud thud in the main room and they all turned around to see Leon running towards them, holding Selphie in his arms. Both of them were dripping wet, and Leon was out of breath from running.

"Leon!" Yuffie said, running up to him. "What happened?!"

"She was in the water. I think that's how she killed the firebird-by diving in the water with it following after her." Leon explained.

"Garsh," Goofy said. "But red nocturnes are weak against water."

"Wait, it's just like what happened to me. I became me again after I got hurt. Maybe since Selphie got hurt too, Iqui came and turned her back to her human self." Tidus said.

King Mickey looked upset. "But if your scars showed up, what does that say for Selphie?" Everyone looked around, and finally laid their eyes back to Selphie, still dripping wet in Leon's arms. Leon set the motionless Selphie on the bed in the room as Tidus walked up to her and gave her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

"Say, where's Kairi?" Leon asked, noticing that she was absent from the group.

"We think someone…or something took her through a portal. There's nothing we can do except hope to find her as we travel around looking for the others." Mickey said.

Tidus breathed into Selphie one last time, and his lips parted hers. "S-She's alive!!" he yelled. They all looked to see Selphie's chest moving up and down. Suddenly it seemed as if someone kicked Selphie as she jolted forward and coughed up water.

"Alright!" Yuffie exclaimed. Everyone crowded around the bed, happy to see Selphie still alive, even if she looked a little pruny.

"Are you okay?" Goofy asked.

Selphie looked around a bit confused. "I-I have my body back…"

"Yes you do! You'll no longer have to be a Heartless!" Tidus said, patting her back as she coughed up some more water.

"W-who saved me?" Selphie asked.

Yuffie responded. "Leon found you in the water and brought you here. Then Tidus gave you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."

"Thank you guys." Selphie said, but only Yuffie seemed to notice her eyeing Tidus.

"Selphie, Kairi's gone somehow. We don't want to stay here any longer than we have to now that we want to find her and the others." Mickey said.

"I guess that means we'll be parting." Leon said. "Thanks for helping us."

"Same here." Tidus said. Yuffie and Leon left and entered their own ship. As both ships took to the sky, Spring was already starting to rebuild the forest.

"Where are we heading to next?" Goofy asked King Mickey, who was steering the ship.

"Hopefully somewhere not as dangerous, but I doubt we'd find a place that was. I'm pretty sure I saw a world off in the distance. Let's hope we'll find someone there!"

=================================================

On the world of Bendugria, a girl named Jahujehu noticed a distant ship in the sky. Strange, she thought. "I wonder what it's doing way out there." What she didn't know was that it was coming to fulfill her purpose, for though she didn't know it at the time, she is able to look into people's hearts and see them for who they really are.

=================================================

"I'm glad we got outta there." Sora said, slumping on a couch.

Riku walked up to Sora. "Yah but now Mesna's gone and we don't know what those freaks are gonna do with him."

"Hey, he chose to do that." Sora said. Kairi entered into the room and sat next to Sora. "Besides, we got Kairi back! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing much better because I'm with you." Kairi said as Sora put his arms around her.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Sooo…Donald…what's new with you?" he said, walking away to where Donald was controlling the ship.

Likewise, Vern appeared from her room, approaching Sora and Kairi. When she saw them she quickly turned around and went back into her room.

"Uh, maybe we should go somewhere else." Sora suggested.

Kairi turned to Sora. "Agreed."

"Will we be landing soon, Donald?" Sora asked.

Donald turned around in his swivel seat. "There's a world up ahead, but it'll probably be another fifteen minutes…why?"

"Oh nothing…" Sora said smiling as he and Kairi walked into another part of the ship. They both looked into each other's eyes intensely as Sora closed (and locked) the door behind him. Sora slowly walked up to Kairi and put his arms around her waist. "I missed you so much, Kairi."

"I did, too." Kairi said. "I thought it would take forever to find you!"

"Well, you don't have to look anymore." Sora held Kairi tighter and kissed her. Kairi then pushed Sora back gently, smiling again.

"Kairi, you know that I love you, right?"

Kairi nodded her head. "Of course I know you do!! And you shouldn't even have to ask me if I love you, because you know the answer."

"I sure do..." Sora smiled.

===============================================

I know everyone wants to know where Wakka is. That'll be explained a little later on. And to help with any confusion, the voice IS Ansem.


	11. Bendugria

1**AN:** I am sooo sorry!! I've been sorta busy so I totally forgot to update. Yah, so here is my chappie. But since I updated late, the next chappie will come sooner, k? Oh, and another sorry, but this chappie is left off on a cliffie. Well, I don't think I've given you too many cliffies in this fic so far, so no tomato throwing!! -tomato is thrown at aliasfan- Alright, who did that?

**Mr. Moogle:** Wasn't me. It was probably Zanisha.**aliasfan:** Zanisha?! She wouldn't do that!!! Wait a minute, you're the only one here. It was you!!!!**Mr. Moogle:** N-no...it wasn't! Uh...actually, it was Riku-of-Darkness, no...it was Selphie Louise....er....**aliasfan:** Mr. Moogle.....-taps foot on ground-**Mr. Moogle:** Okay, okay it was me!!!! I was just having a little fun! -tomato is thrown at Mr. Moogle- Hey, why'd you throw that at me?!**aliasfan:** Just having a little fun!**Mr. Moogle:** Okay, we're even. -grumbles- By the way, aliasfan doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. Now read on, and watch out for any flying tomatos.**Chapter Eleven: Bendugria**

"This world is really weird." Tidus said, walking around. The world was like a city, but kind of ancient looking. King Mickey had landed the ship in a small forest, and when they had emerged from among the trees, they were introduced by a huge, castle-like building. Though they didn't know what it meant, the sign on the building said "Ha'tan".

"Well," Mickey stated, "You never know what kind of world you're going to find!"

"So, can we just look for everyone and go?" Selphie asked impatiently.

Goofy responded quickly. "Garsh, it's not that simple. We were lucky that there were no Heartless in the other world, except for that firebird, but if there are Heartless here-"

"We're gonna have to fight them, right?" Tidus asked. "How can we fight now that we're no longer half-Heartless?"

Everyone heard some rustling in the bushes. They quickly were on their guard for a Heartless but were faced with a young girl, 17 years old. "Who are you looking for?" the girl asked.

"Before we answer any questions we'd like to ask you some first." Mickey said. He gripped the Keyblade, just in case.

"Go ahead." the girl said. She slumped her weight to one side. She was wearing an army-patterned halter top and jeans. Her strawberry blond hair was in a long braid, but a few wisps of hair blew into her face.

"First of all, who are you?" Mickey continued. "And what is this place?"

"My name is Jahujehu, Jahu for short please. You've landed in Bendugria. Oh yah, and the Ha'tan guards patrol the forest every hour so you may want to move your ship."

Mickey's eyes, as well as everyone else's, grew wide. "So, you've been watching us, Jahu. I'm King Mickey. This is Tidus, Selphie, and Goofy. We're looking for some friends."

Jahu looked around then back at the group. "And see if there are any Heartless right? Well, this has happened before, so I know the drill. A few Heartless attacks have been popping up, but not too bad so far."

"What we really want to know is if you've seen our friends-Sora, Kairi, Riku, Wakka..."

"And Donald." Mickey finished.

"Don't forget about Vern." said Selphie, which caused Tidus to scowl.

"No names like that around here! I'm glad that this time the meteor shower didn't bring me away from home. No, they only took my best friend away. We're all looking for someone here. I think Ha'tan, our government, can take care of things." Jahu said, looking the king straight in the eyes. But then she felt a sudden tingling sensation, coming right from her heart. It was like she could see past all that fur into Mickey's heart. Jahu felt a very good feeling, and she suddenly saw lots of light. She heard phrases being said in her ears- _"You'll be okay Riku", "Sora, let's close this door for good", "There will always be a door to the light."_

"Y-you're eyes are....white...." Tidus said in a shaky voice.

"Are, are you alright?" Goofy asked.

Jahu finally snapped back to reality, her eye back to it's normal hazel color. "W-What just happened?"

"It's....her....." Mickey muttered in amazement.

"Who is she?" Goofy asked, freaked out.

"There was a mention of someone in one of Ansem's reports. It talked about a girl who is able to see inside people's hearts. When that happens, her eyes would go white and that was all she was concentrating on." Mickey explained all he knew.

"W-what?" Jahu stuttered. "All I did was look you in the eyes. Then all of a sudden I started seeing and hearing things..."

"What did you see and hear?" Tidus asked curiously.

Jahu still looked scared, but continued. "I-I saw tons of this bright light. It felt really good. And I heard you, Mickey, talking. You were saying nice things-that some guy named Riku will be okay, that you're gonna close a door for good with Sora, and that there will always be a door to the light. But I don't understand any of that."

"Well," Mickey said, pulling out his Keyblade. "I am a Keyblade wielder, so I must have light in my heart which is what you saw and felt. I guess what you heard were just some things I said that just back up the conclusion that I'm good."

Jahu's eyes grew wide at the sight of the Keyblade. "But who's Sora and Riku. Didn't you mention that you were looking for them?"

"Yes. Sora is the Keyblade Master. Riku used to be, but he chose darkness over light during the first storm so now he is only a Keyblade wielder." Mickey explained.

"Isn't this magic very powerful? I mean, can't she use it to know that she's not being deceived or taken advantage of by someone with darkness like with what happened to Riku? Tidus asked.

"Precisely." Mickey said. "Say, would you like to come with us on our journey. Of course, you'll need a weapon, but so does these two." Mickey pointed to Selphie and Tidus.

Jahu looked around then down at her feet. The night was only getting darker, the breeze colder. Finally she looked back up at the group. "I'll go. It may be dangerous to fight those creatures, but I need to find Mesna. He was like a little brother to me. He's my best friend, and if you're searching for yours I should be too."

"What will our weapons be?" Selphie asked, hoping she'd never have to use any weapon. Except for using her nanchuka in matches with friends that was all the combat practice she'd had.

"I could steal some weapons from our fighter group. They're called the Barbados and they fight the Heartless. I'm not one of them but hopefully I can sneak in and get some stuff." Jahu suggested.

"How 'bout you get the stuff and we'll head back to the ship?" Goofy asked.

"Not yet." Mickey said. "Jahu said there was some Heartless attacks here. I don't know about their armed force fighting the Heartless, but only I can seal the Keyhole to this world. We have to stay here and destroy the big boss Heartless controlling Bendugria."

"Okay, so just move your ship while I get the stuff. I'll meet you back here then we'll go to my house. It's too dangerous to be out in the open like this." Jahu said. She ran in the opposite direction of the others as they moved the gummi ship in between some small mountains. They all met back up together and Jahu led them through the old looking town. Finally they got to a cute, little cottage-looking home.

"It's small, but it's home." Jahu said as she welcomed her guests in. She went into the kitchen and poured everyone a cup of hot tea.

"Blegh...sorry, but this stuff doesn't taste good. What is it?" Selphie asked.

Jahu smiled. "It's mingh tea. It's made from crushed eggplant and rhubarbs." Jahu took a sip of the tea and looked around noticing that no one else was drinking it. "Uh, let me get you guys something else." She collected the cups and returned to have them filled with a blackish liquid.

"Mmmm. Now this is much better! What is this?" Selphie asked.

"It's Coke." Jahu laughed.

"So, what weapons were you able to acquire?" King Mickey asked, not wanting to waste any valuable time.

"I was able to get a couple knives, a small gun with some bullets, and a katana." Jahu said. "I've learned some moves from the Tenshi so I'll take the katana."

Tidus and Selphie both looked at each other. "Uh, I don't think I could shoot something, let alone aim correctly." Tidus said.

"Then you can both have two knives each. The gun will be extra." Mickey said. Everyone grabbed their weapon. But suddenly the group went tense. There was a knock on the door...

"Sh-Should I answer it?" Jahu asked.

"Well, if you would expect someone to come, then go ahead. But if no one ever comes here at this time, then don't." Tidus concluded.

Jahu glanced at her watch. 9:30 p.m. "No, I wouldn't be expecting anybody..." Another knock.

"But now I want to know who it is." Mickey looked around and got up.

"No," Goofy protested. "Don't!"

"I need to know. If you don't want to see then don't look." Mickey said. He kept his Keyblade hidden in his coat but he had it ready to use. Selphie and Tidus hid behind the couch. Goofy stayed in his seat and Jahu got up behind Mickey. Mickey slowly opened up the door and was knocked unconscious.

=============================================


	12. Their Devious Plans

1**AN:** Okay, here's the chappie, on time!! Oops, sorry, but it's another cliffie. Hmm...I don't have too much to say today. Well, I'll take advantage of it and just shut up.

**Mr. Moogle:** You're shutting up?! Finally! I mean, it's a miracle! Hallelujah! Praise the Lord! Oh, and aliasfan doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. Heh heh, thought I'd never see the day!

**aliasfan:** "..."

**Mr. Moogle:** Riku-of-Darkness, Selphie Louise, and Zanisha, do you hear that? Isn't it beautiful? Ah, silence...

**Chapter Twelve: Their Devious Plans**

"Wh-where am I?" Mesna said, slowly waking up. It was very cold and dark. There was a lot of fog.

"So, you've finally wakened." a voice said. Mesna only saw a large blur, but as it walked toward him the fog parted to reveal the defender.

"What did you do to me?" Mesna asked.

"I knocked you out. I just felt like punching someone so bad, you know?" the defender laughed.

Mesna got up and brushed off the debris from his clothes. "Like I said before, where am I?"

"Look for yourself." the defender pointed behind him.

Mesna turned around and gasped. There was a huge door. "Is this the second door to the light?"

The defender let out another booming laugh. "To the light! Hah, no boy, this is the door to darkness. Of course, only one person can open it. Tons of darkness and Heartless are locked up in there. The Heartless are dwindling. So we need this door to be open."

"Who's the only one that can open it?" Mesna asked, hoping that his name would not be said.

"Ansem." the defender said. Mesna was about to speak but the defender caught him. "I know what you're gonna say. Ansem does not even have a body. But he is in you, which means that he at least still exists, right?"

Mesna didn't like what he was hearing. "You're not gonna do some exorcism thing are you?"

The defender grinned. "Not exactly. We Heartless have been trying to devise a plan as to resurrect him."

"Just spill it, what're you going to do?" Mesna said, trying to be brave.

"I'm going to take Ansem out of you. But we must extract the place where he is. Do you know where he is?" the defender asked, already knowing the answer.

"M-my heart...." Mesna didn't want them to take his heart. "Would I turn into a Heartless? Will I die?"

"I don't know. That's all part of the fun." the defender moved closer to Mesna. Mesna turned to run away but was confronted with more Heartless. They reached out to him and started grabbing him.

"No!!" Mesna screamed. "No, no...don't!!!"

==============================================

"What'd you do?!" Jahu exclaimed. "Mrainer! You just knocked the king out!"

The 20-year-old looked confused. He was wearing a leather jacket and torn jeans. "What do you mean 'the king'?"

"This is King Mickey. He's from another world, as are these three." Jahu said, pointing to Goofy who laid the limp Mickey on the couch and Tidus and Selphie who had their heads peeping up from behind the couch.

"I-I didn't know! How was I supposed to know?! All I saw was some odd creatures go in your house and I was afraid it was Heartless. I was trying to protect you, that's all." Mrainer, a barbado, explained.

"Oh." Jahu said. "Well, they're actually fighting the Heartless too. And they're looking for their friends." Jahu said, closing the door as Mrainer leaned against the wall. He started drinking one of the cokes, not caring whose it was or what it was.

Tidus and Selphie jumped back into their seats. Tidus started drinking his coke, but Selphie was looking for hers.

"I'm going with them." Jahu finally said.

"What?! But why? You're safe here. The Barbados just defeated a huge Heartless, bigger and stronger than any of the others I've ever seen." Mrainer said, staring at the katana at Jahu's side.

"I know I'll be safe, but...I need to find Mesna. I can't just sit around and wait for him to magically come back."

Mrainer sighed. "That little kid? Why don't you just let destiny work it's course. You don't need him when you've got me."

Now it was Jahu's turn to sigh. "Ugh, Mrainer, you always have to have your daily amount of flirting don't you? I told you before, I'm not interested."

Tidus and Selphie glanced at each other. Tidus spoke up. "Uh, I feel like I'm listening in on a conversation when I shouldn't. Can I talk?"

"Why not?" Jahu said.

Tidus walked up to Mrainer. "Dude, get a clue. She doesn't want you. Man, can't you take a hint. Wait, it's not even a hint, it's the answer!!" Then he sat back down.

"Okay..." Goofy said, noting that Tidus had some steam built in him.

Mrainer just stood there. "Fine, I'll go. Yah, that's what I'll do-I'll go and tell the Barbados that you stole weapons."

"Wait!" Jahu said, standing up. She knew he had her there. She sighed. "What do you want?"

"Hmmm." Mrainer thought. Jahu rolled her eyes. Suddenly they heard mumbling and Mickey was slowly gaining consciousness.

"King Mickey!" Goofy said, rushing to his side.

"W-what happened?" the mouse said, slowly getting up.

Jahu explained everything to him. "Sorry, Mickey. He was just trying to protect me. Also, he told me that the Barbados defeated a huge Heartless boss. That's means all you have to do is..." Mickey nodded so Jahu didn't have to finish and give too much away to Mrainer.

Mrainer was looking around the room until he finally looked back at Jahu. "How 'bout a kiss?"

"Huh?" Jahu said, preoccupied with Mickey.

"A kiss, for not snitching on you." Mrainer smiled. "On the lips too, please."

"Man, there are other fish in the sea!" Tidus yelled, at that moment thinking about Vern.

"No way." Jahu backed up, disgusted. "I don't even think I would kiss you on the cheek!"

Mrainer frowned. "Well, then no deal."

"How about for this?" Mickey asked, holding up his Keyblade. Jahu's eyes grew wide.

She started to protest, but Goofy held her back and smiled.

Mrainer whistled. "Sa-weet!"

Mickey continued. "Excellent weapon. Very strong against the Heartless. If you don't tell on Jahu, I'll give you this."

Mrainer ran his hands along the blade. "Hmmm. It's a deal."

"All right." Mickey said. He handed the Keyblade to Mrainer and pushed him out of the house.

"Why did you do that?!" Jahu exclaimed.

"The Keyblade will come back to me. It always does. I didn't lie because I said I would give it to him. I did, but it'll just return to me! So, here's the plan. I'll get back the Keyblade, which will lead me to the Keyhole. I'll seal it then meet you guys back at the ship. If Mrainer tells, we'll already be gone before anyone can punish you, Jahu. Everyone got it?" Mickey asked.

"Yep." they all said. Tidus, Selphie, Goofy, and Jahu went back on the ship. As soon as Mickey got stepped out of the house, the Keyblade went into his hands. He knew he had to move quickly because he heard a faint scream from far away. The Keyblade pulsed as it led Mickey to the Keyhole. It finally led him to the tall building where they first encountered Jahujehu. The Keyhole was glowing on the huge front doors.

"This is dangerous, all out in the open." Mickey said out loud. He quickly climbed the steps and pointed the Keyblade to the door. He heard a click and was about to run to the ship when he heard another click. How can the Keyhole be sealed twice, he thought. Then he turned around. Tons of Barbados were surrounding him. The click was made from the gun Mrainer had aimed right at Mickey's head.

Another Barbado pulled out a gun. It was different from the one Mrainer had, and it was bigger. "Put your hands, er...paws in the air!"

Mickey still had the Keyblade in his hands. He knew that it would come back to him if they took it away. So he dropped it at his feet and raised his hands.

"You sure this is the guy?" the Barbado, a 23-year-old tough guy, asked Mrainer.

"Definitely. He's the one who stole the weapons and my weapon." he said, pointing to the Keyblade.

"I said I'd give it to you, but it's not my fault that I got it back! And anyways, I didn't steal those weapons." Mickey protested.

"Oh yah?" Mrainer said cockily. "So who did?"

Mickey bit his lip. He couldn't tell on Jahu. He didn't want to lie either. "How do you know it wasn't a Heartless?" Mickey finally said.

"Enough chit-chat." the first Barbado said. "You're coming with us, to receive your punishment from Ha'tan."

"You cannot convict me of this! I'm the king, and I just saved your world from the Heartless!" Mickey yelled.

==============================================


	13. Escape!

**AN:** Hey you guys!! Man, I haven't updated in forever! I still don't have word on my computer, but I'm at school right now so that's why I'm updating. If you know anyone who's reading DDR elite, please tell them that I'm still writing it, but it'll be a while before I can update in it. I feel so bad that I haven't updated, but I couldn't!! Anyways, I'll update a lot in this fic, and I'm writing in DDR elite.

**Mr. Moogle:** I haven't seen you guys in a while! How ya been? Holly doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. Oh yah, and she has been really busy so she hasn't had time to read many of the fics you guys have updated, but she will get to them soon!!

**Chapter 13: Escape!**

"What's taking Mickey so long?" Tidus asked, inside the ship.

"He should have been back by now. I think we should look for him." Goofy said.

Jahu agreed. "I have a feeling that he's in trouble. Let's move!"

"What?" the Barbado barked. "You're the king? We already have a Bendugrian king!"

Mickey looked impatient. "That's because I'm the king of all the worlds. I am a Keyblade wielder and I sealed your world from all of the Heartless."

"So that's what you were doing before." another Barbado said. "I think he's telling the truth. I mean, we didn't run into a single Heartless when we were coming here."

"Shut up!" the first Barbado yelled. "We cannot trust his words."

"But you can trust mine." a voice said from behind the group. Everyone turned around to find Jahu standing there. Goofy, Tidus, and Selphie were a little ways off behind some bushes.

"Jahujehu!" the first Barbado said, surprised.

"So, Xatoxeto, believe me when I say that this guy is the king. You should release him because he is defeating the Heartless and sealing the worlds." Jahu explained.

"Hmmm. I guess you are right. He's free to go." Xatoxeto said gruffly. King Mickey picked up his Keyblade and ran over to Jahu.

Jahu glared at Mrainer with even more hatred. Suddenly she felt a jabbing pain. Oh no, I looked him in the eyes for too long, she thought. She felt a mixture of good and bad feelings. There was a swirl of darkness and light flashing before her eyes.

"W-what's happening to her!" Mrainer yelled.

"Stand back." Mickey said. He knew he'd have to give them at least an explanation so they'd know she was okay. "She has a special gift that allows her to look into others' hearts." I'll have to teach her to control it so she'll only do it when she wants to, Mickey thought to himself.

Jahu's eyes still remained white. Now she started hearing phrases. "That mouse is the one who stole our weapons", "You don't need him when you've got me", "I'll help you with that." Finally the vision subsided.

"Are you okay?!" Xatoxeto said, holding Jahu up.

Mrainer pushed the crowd to Jahu. "So, what did you see?"

Jahu slowly looked up to Mrainer but remembered not to stare into his eyes for too long. "You've done some good and bad things. Your heart has a lot of darkness in it, more than Mickey had. But you still have some light. Basically, you're alright." Jahu said.

"Oh," Mrainer said. "Sounds like me..."

Xatoxeto helped Jahu straighten up. He kind of had a soft spot for Jahu, as a couple of other guys did, too. "Well, as long as you're okay..." Xato noticed something hanging from Jahu's pants. "Hey, this is one of our katanas!!!"

Jahu looked around uneasily. Oops, she thought. "Mickey, run!" she quickly got out of Xato's loose grip and ran as fast as she could. They wouldn't shoot at me, would they? Jahu reached where the others were hiding and told them to run to the ship. She turned around and noticed that the Barbados were chasing after them.

"The ship's not that farther off! I think we can make it!" Selphie yelled.

The gummi ship was slowly coming into view, but there were a couple huge rocks blocking the way. Everyone made it over the rocks, but as Tidus was leaping over one of them he didn't quite make it and tripped.

"Tidus!" Mickey yelled. Jahu quickly ran back and carried Tidus to the ship. They all made it in. They glanced out the windows to see some very angry Barbados shaking their fists at them from below.

"Garsh, that was quite enjoyable." Goofy said sarcastically.

"Tidus, are you okay?" Selphie said, rushing to his side. Jahu had laid him on the couch and was sitting on the ground next to him.

"I...ouch." Tidus said, trying to move his leg. "I think my leg's broken..."

"It's probably broken. Maybe we can make a cast." Selphie suggested.

Jahu stood up and touched Tidus' ankle. Tidus winced. "It's not broken, it's just a sprained ankle. A little worse than usual, but you should be better in about two days or so. Let me get you something." Jahu said. Selphie gave Jahu an unnoticed scowl.

"I knew that..." Selphie said, trailing off.

Jahu came back with a hot, wet towel and a wrap. She took off Tidus' shoe and sock then put the soaking towel on his ankle. "Here we go..." Then she wrapped his ankle. "There, now don't get up until tomorrow morning. Then you can start walking, but don't push it. You should be fine."

"Thanks, Jahu." Tidus said admiringly.

"Wow, how'd you know what to do?" Mickey asked while still in the cockpit seat.

"I've learned a few tips from the Barbados. Mrainer taught me a lot..." Jahu said. "So, where are we heading to?"

"Hmmm...good question. I don't know, but I see a world a little ways off to the right." Mickey explained.

"Half the fun is not knowing where you're going to end up next!" Goofy said.

Jahu plopped herself on a chair. "And the other half is...what?"

Mickey reminisced. "Not knowing what you're gonna do once you get there..."

"How is it working out?" the Heartless asked.

The defender looked mad. "The problem is that it's not!!! I don't know why, but it's not."

"What have you tried?" the Heartless, an Invisible, continued.

"Well, we extracted the heart from him, but Ansem was not there. Or if he is, he's not coming out." the defender sighed restlessly.

"Well, maybe the boy can become evil and do Ansem's work for us!" the Invisible said, looking over to the group of Heartless working on Mesna.

"No, he can't. Only Ansem can unlock the door. I'm afraid that the Heartless in these worlds now are the only ones left. That is, of course, if we can't take over more hearts. Plus there is the other door to darkness, which is holding some Heartless, hopefully enough to destroy the Keyblade Master. But the number of Heartless is still dwindling."

The defender continued. "I guess our transaction was a waste then. All we can do is put his heart back in and let him go."

Suddenly a shadow ran out of breath up to the two Heartless. "He...he's...."

"What's happened?! Has Ansem come back?!" the defender asked.

"Did Mesna turn into a Heartless?!" the Invisible asked.

The shadow was still trying to catch its breath. "He...he's..."


	14. Cyberspace

**AN:** Okay, here's another chappie for you guys. I really really want to update in DDR elite, but it's gonna take me some time. Actually, I think out of you guys only Zanisha is reading that fic. Anyways, sorry, there chappies are really bad. Ugh, sometimes I just want to stop writing. Well, enjoy.

**Mr. Moogle:** -sleeping-

**Aliasfan: **Sleeping at 12:45 p.m?! Okay fine, I'll do it1 I don't own Kingdom Hearts okay?

**Chapter 14: Cyberspace**

"We finally landed!" Sora yelled, stepping out of the ship. The world looked kind of digital, really far out. All around them were equations and all sorts of symbols.

"Shh..." Donald said grumpily. "We don't know what's out here."

"What is out here?!" Kairi said, looking around.

"Who knows. We'll just have to search for ourselves." Vern said.

"Those fifteen minutes ended up taking an hour, Donald. Man, you have no sense of time!" Riku said snottily.

"It's not my fault! Those stupid Heartless ships delayed us!" Donald said angrily.

"Please, don't fight..." Kairi said.

"Wait, I think I hear something!" Sora said. He took out his Keyblade and jumped from around the corner.

"Ahhhhh!" a bird said, flying away.

"Hey, what's going on?" a young boy asked.

"Oh," Sora said, trying to hide his Keyblade unsuccessfully. "I thought you were someone else."

"And we thought you were someone else, too." a girl said. "You sure you're not bad?"

"Nope." Sora said, walking with them to his group of friends. "By the way, have you seen any strange creatures anywhere?"

"Of course!" the boy yelled. "There are tons. it must be Hacker."

Sora raised his eyebrow. "Who's Hacker?"

"He's a very evil guy who's trying to take over the digital world, which is in cyberspace. Usually he just has his croonies Buzz and Delete, but lately he's been attacking the worlds with very strange creatures." the boy explained.

"Heartless..." Sora said under his breath. "Well, we're looking for some friends, but we're also fighting those creatures. Mind if we tag along?"

"No prob." the girl said. "By the way, I'm Inez. This is Matt and Jackie."

"I'm Sora." he introduced the rest of the group. "Kairi, Riku, Vern, and Donald."

"Sorry if we freaked you out before. Digit, the talking bird, probably scared you guys." Matt apologized.

Riku laughed. "We're used to another big-mouthed bird!" he said, pointing to Donald. Donald just glared at Riku.

"Do you want to meet our leader, Motherboard?" Jackie asked.

"I guess so. Where is she?" Vern asked.

"Right there!" Inez said, pointing to a nearby building. On the wall was a weirdly obstructed face of a woman.

"Whoa!" Kairi said. "That's your leader?"

"Well, just a hologram of her. She's in a computer. Isn't that right, Nezzie."

Inez hated being called "Nezzie", the nickname Matt gave her. "DON'T CALL ME NEZZIE, MMATTHHHEEWWW!!!!!!"

Matt shuddered at the sound of his full name. "Okay, okay."

"I hate to interrupt you guys, but trouble's brewing." Motherboard said.

"What's going on Mother B?" Digit said, finally flying down to the ground.

"Hacker alert! He's released tons of those creatures in Happily Ever After and Solaria!" she cried.

"What're those?" Donald asked about the weird names.

Jackie spoke up. "They're the names of two of the worlds here in cyberspace. We're on our way Mother B!"

"We've got a ship to get us there. Want a lift?" Sora asked.

"We've got our own ship. Just follow us there. But if you see a big green ship, that's the Grim Reaper, Hacker's ship." Matt explained.

"Alright, thanks." Kairi said. They boarded the ships and took off. "First off, Happily Ever After!"

Sora gave a nervous glance. "Let's just hope the world will live up to its name."


	15. Is It Really Happily Ever After?

**AN:** Yah, sorry if the new world is kinda confusing. I don't think you guys have this show on any of your channels, it's called Cyberchase. That's where I got the world and characters from. I'm sorry it's not detailed and stuff. Man, ever since my computer messed up, I haven't been into After I finish my two fics, I'm only gonna read fics, not write them. I dunno...everything's just so messed up.

**Mr. Moogle:** -wakes up and gives aliasfan a hug-

**Aliasfan:** Thank you Mr. Moogle!! –smiles-

**Chapter 15: Is It Really Happily Ever After?**

"So, this is what Happily Ever After is!" Kairi exclaimed as she boarded off the gummi ship. They were surrounded by tons of fairy tale characters.

"It feels creepy...like I'm in some storybook..." Donald grumbled. Jackie, Inez, and Matt got off their ship and headed towards the group.

"Sora, do you think we can fend off those creatures? It was tough trying to escape the ones with ships." Matt said.

"Heartless." Sora said, bowing his head.

"Huh?" the three friends asked.

"They're called the Heartless."

"Oh." Inez said sadly. "Without hearts..."

Jackie pushed Matt and Inez. "C'mon you guys, no need to be sad! Let's kick some Heartless butt! It's not like we've ever lost to Hacker before!"

"Yah, but Hacker's never had those creatures with him." Matt said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring you guys down. We've defeated tons of those creatures, so we should have no problem here." Sora explained.

"Hey look! It's Motherboard's gang. Didn't think I'd see your pretty faces here again, at least not since that last mishap. Don't you remember, the one with the golden eggs? Hacker was trying to steal them from the goose!" said a cracky, high voice. Everyone looked around but didn't see anyone.

Suddenly Vern screamed at pointed upwards. "It's a hideous beast!!!!"

"Hideous beast? It's just a witch." Inez said.

"Like I said, a hideous beast!" Vern cried.

"What?!" the witch cried. "How dare you call me that! Now I must use my magical wrath to-"

"AHEM!" Jackie stepped in. "Wicket, I don't think hurting people is such a good idea!"

"Yah yah." Wicket sighed. "I just wanted to know what you guys were up to."

Matt responded. "We're here to get rid of those creatures, the Heartless, that Hacker brought here. Oh yah, and these are our new friends that are helping us." After Matt introduced the group, Digit came flying in fast.

"Hey, earthlings!" Digit said, resting on Jackie's shoulder. "I just spotted some of those creatures. They were attacking the three little pigs and Cinderella!"

"Cinderella? She's a princess of hearts! We gotta move quick!" Riku said.

"Show us the way Digit!" Kairi exclaimed. Everyone quickly followed Digit to the others except for Wicket.

Wicket sighed. "Those guys just abandoned me. Why can't people just be friends with a witch!"

"I can." said a mysterious, deep voice.

"Who's there?!" Wicket cried, jumping on her broom and flying up high. There she saw a large green guy with a pointy chin wearing a slicked back, black wig on his head looking up at her. "What do you want, Hacker?!"

"Well, I almost succeeded the last time you helped me. But now I've got new help, the Heartless. We are almost complete in power. Join forces with me and only then will we be unstoppable!" Hacker exclaimed.

"I don't know...." Wicket said, unsure. "Those kids seem to be doing the right thing, and I don't think I should-" Wicket didn't get to finish her sentence as she was knocked out and tied up.

"Hurry boss, we need to get her in the Grim Reaper before those meddling kids come back!" said Delete, carrying Wicket to the ship along with Hacker's other robot croonie, Buzz.

"Oh, those kids wouldn't be back so soon. They've got plenty of work to do fighting off those Heartless." Hacker smirked.

"But, but what about those other kids, boss? They said that they've defeated those creatures before." Buzz said. They all were boarded on the ship and Hacker was already starting the ship.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER!!!" Hacker boomed. Suddenly, his wig fell off and Hacker was bald! Buzz and Delete laughed hysterically as Hacker adjusted his wig back on and grumbled. "You'll see," Hacker mumbled to himself. "Once I take over all of Cyberspace you two fools will be of no use to me..."


	16. A Turn For the Worst

**AN: **Okay you guys, I'm so sorry that the recent chappies have been kinda confusing for some of you. Yes, Cyberspace is a t.v. show. I know I should have explained it in more detail so you all would understand what the world and people were like. Well, this chappie isn't about Cyberspace so you don't have to worry about me messing things up. I'm gonna get the Cyberspace world over with quickly 'cause I don't really like it and it's kinda hard to explain it to people that never watched the show before. My apologies. I like this chappie though, it thickens the plot and is very evil. –grins evily- BTW, I will update DDR elite as soon as I can. –am busy-

**Mr. Moogle:** -still sleeping since it is 7:25 in the morning-

**Aliasfan:** -about to fall asleep since it is 7:25 in the morning- I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I think I do own this little green leprechaun dancing around in my head. –starts sleeping since it is 7:25 in the morning-

**Chapter Sixteen: A Turn For the Worst**

"Spill it out you fool!!" the defender shouted as the small shadow stuttered to get his words out.

"Mesna...he's not a Heartless. We tried putting his heart back in but we can't." the shadow said.

"Well, that's it?! Oh great, now he's dead and so he's useless!" an invisible cried.

"Not really...." the shadow said, a grin forming across his face. "You see, he isn't dead." The shadow saw the surprised look on the defender's face. "I know, if he has no heart, he'd either die, or become a Heartless, right? Wrong. You see, we've concluded that because Ansem is living in Mesna, and Ansem has a heart (no matter how evil and small), then Mesna in a sense still has a heart and is thus alive, too."

The defender's surprised look turned into a look of happiness. "So Mesna is living off of Ansem's heart. And if Ansem is evil...."

"Then so is Mesna....." the shadow finished. Then, it quickly ran to the group of Heartless crowded around Mesna.

"So, even if Mesna cannot open this door to darkness, he can still do our bidding?" the invisible grinned.

"Perhaps." the defender said. "Right now I want to take a look at him..." He quickly marched over to the crowd, which humbly stepped aside. "Ahhh," the defender said, staring at Mesna. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine." Mesna responded. "Except for this empty feeling where my heart is."

"Was." the defender corrected. "Where your heart was..."

"Was...." _I think you'll have no trouble listening to me now, Mesna. I wondered how long it would take before you'd be evil. Speaking of evil, how about I start calling you Evelsone again. You love the name Evelsone, right? _"Of course I do..." Mesna said out loud.

"You're talking to Ansem right now, aren't you Mesna?" the defender asked.

"Evelsone, my name is Evelsone."

"Jahujehu, you've never used your power until you used it on me?" King Mickey asked. The ship was hovering above the new world that they had found, but they decided not to land right away since it was late in the night. Tidus and Selphie were resting on the couch. Goofy was knocked out on the floor.

"Right. I didn't even know I had it." Jahu paused a moment, deep in thought. "Mickey...if I had this power all along, why haven't I used it before then? I mean, I'm seventeen years old and I've looked people in the eyes a bunch of times!"

"Well, maybe you weren't strong enough to unleash your power until that point when you met me. The thing is, it would be very useful if you could control it." Mickey explained.

Jahu sighed, plopping herself in the chair next to Mickey's. "Can't anyone help me?"

Mickey thought for a moment. "Merlin can probably give you a better explanation for your power. He may even be able to train you!"

"Train me?! I'm not a dog!"

Mickey shook his head. "Ya know, even Sora, the Keyblade Master, trained at Merlin's house to get stronger."

"But I don't even know who this Merlin guy is!"

"You didn't know who I was, yet you welcomed me into your home, and well, here you are in my ship."

"You've got a point." Jahu said. Maybe it won't be so bad, she thought. "Alright, let's do it! So, where does this guy live? In this world here?"

"No, he lives in a place called Traverse Town. I don't think these guys will mind if we stop there first. We can stock up on supplies and get new weapons. Well, not be of course." Mickey said, glancing at the Keyblade at his side. "It'll be morning by the time we reach the town."

"Then I better catch a little shut eye, too." Jahu said, already starting to fall asleep. "Bye bye, world!" Jahu waved goodbye to the world below them. Too bad they left for Traverse Town, for they didn't know that the world was Cyberspace, in which their friends currently resided.

"Evelsone?" the defender said back. "Why, I haven't heard that name in years!"

"So? What's it to you?" Evelsone spat. _That's it, be a jerk! Now of course, you can't act any different than you were before when you get to those kids and the Keyblade wielders. We can't let them know about you now._ "Fine, whatever. Just tell me what to do, 'kay?"

The defender spoke up. "Oh, well, if you can somehow duplicate the Heartless or-"

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!" Evelsone shouted. _Ohhh, I really like this side of you! Now, remember before that the defenders were talking about the door to darkness? Yes, it cannot be open since I am not resurrected, but you can open another door... _"Which one?" _There is a door that was opened right before the little pipsqueak Sora and his gang got separated from their island. Thousands of NeoShadows were kept behind the door, but many escaped-the ones that Sora and Riku killed. There are still thousands behind that door, too many for even the Keyblade wielders to destroy. If you lead them to the door and open it, the wielders will be no more! You will be all powerful, and the Heartless will obey you!! _

Evelsone cracked an evil grin. All of the Heartless surrounding him wanted to know what Ansem was telling him. Evelsone started with a low chuckle, then grew into a huge cackling laugh that even made the lead defender shudder. "So, how do I lead them to the door to darkness?" _Oh, just tell them that it's the final door to the light. They'll eat it up. And who'll suspect the poor little guy that was taken by the Heartless? It'll be easy..._ "Yah, sure, whatever. So that's all I have to do?" _For now...but we shouldn't waste a moment. Go now! _ Evelsone looked up at the Heartless who were all huddled together staring at him. "You heard him, bring me back!"

"Uh, yes, right away!" the defender said. "Follow me to get out of here." Evelsone got up and starting walking through the crowd of Heartless after the defender. The Heartless parted all except for one shadow that was too scared to move, cowering in Evelsone's way.

"Get out of the way!" Evelsone yelled. The shadow started shaking even harder, but still didn't move out of pure fright. Evelsone lifted his hand and struck the shadow, which instantly obliterated. Evelsone flashed a grin and chuckled. "Who's big now?"

"Evelsone, sire, your portal awaits you." said the defender, kneeling with his face to the ground next to the swirling portal.

"Hah! I can get used to this!" he said, taking one last look at the Heartless. "I practically control you already, but I guess I do want more power. And killing Sora won't be that bad either." Evelsone entered the portal, and in a second it was gone.


	17. The Wizard of Trav

**AN: **I know, I know, it's been a millennium since I last updated this fic. But, at least I'm updating, right? Yah, and since I made you guys wait so long, I decided to make this chappie a whopping 9 pages long! Enjoy! I hope to update sooner you guys, and hopefully I can update in DDR elite too!!

**Mr. Moogle: **aliasfan doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. But she does own all that homework.

**Aliasfan: **glares at homework

**Chapter 17: The Wizard of Trav**

"Are you sure you can defeat those Heartless, Sora?" Inez asked as they hurried to the defenseless fairy tale creatures.

"Yes." Sora said. "Just trust us. We all can defeat them. You can too if you try!"

"Are we almost there?" Kairi said, tired from running. Although she raced with her friends all the time at Destiny Islands, she didn't run as much as Riku or Sora.

"It's just beyond this clearing!" Digit exclaimed. They reached the spot where the Heartless were attacking but found that there were none. "What? They were here!"

"Maybe we were too late…" Jackie said sadly.

Riku scanned the area and spotted a brick house (made by one of the pigs). "Hey, maybe they're in there!" Everyone quickly ran to the house and burst through the unlocked door.

"They-they're okay!" Donald said, noticing that all three pigs and Cinderella were sitting at a table drinking milk.

Sora found everything a bit odd. "But how did you guys defeat the Heartless?!"

The little pig that made his house out of wood responded. "Oh, we didn't defeat them. He did!" the pig pointed to the doorway as someone emerged from the kitchen.

"Cookies are ready!" the person said.

Everyone gasped at the sight, and Sora's eyes grew wide. "Mesna?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, this is Traverse Town?" Jahu asked, stepping out of the gummi ship.

"Yep." Mickey announced. "It's kind of like Bendugria but more modern."

"This place is crowded!" Tidus said. He, as well as Selphie, had never seen Traverse Town before.

"Garsh, this place has really changed!" Goofy said, staring in wonder. The world was indeed quite different from the last time he was there. People had moved back and the town was now lively, bustling with people.

Selphie was the last one to wake up, and the last to emerge from the ship, too. "Why did we have to come here?! I wanted to see that new world!" she exclaimed.

"You seem a little cranky. Did ya get enough sleep wittle baby?" Tidus joked.

Mickey shook his head and sighed. "Will you two stop it! We came here because of Jahu. She needs to learn to control and use her powers. Plus I wanted to get us new weapons and stock up on items."

"I see…" Selphie said. She apologized to Mickey for going off on him.

"So, we're going to see Merlin?!" Goofy asked excitedly.

'Correct." Mickey said. "But we're closer to the item shop so let's stop there first." The five walked into the small ship, and to Goofy's amazement, all three ducks were still there.

"Huey, Louie, and Dewey! You're still runnin' the shop?!" Goofy exclaimed.

The little ducks came running to greet them. "Yep! Guess we got lucky and ended up here again. But the Heartless aren't attacking this place, so no one has left since the second storm! In fact, people keep on coming!" Huey explained.

"We can tell." Jahu said. "By the way, my name is Jahujehu, but call me Jahu. Oh yah, and I've never seen a talking duck before, only a talking mouse and dog." she said, glancing at Goofy and Mickey.

"Nice to meet you all." the ducklings said after the rest of the group introduced themselves.

"Of course, you all know me!" Mickey smiled as he gave them a hug. "It's good to know you're all okay!"

"You too. So, what can we do for you?" Louie asked.

"We want to upgrade our weapons and stock up." Mickey said. The three ducklings gave the group more than enough supplies for their journey. Goofy traded in his Save the King shield for the Stormer shield. It was blue and black with gray swirls in the middle. Two lightning bolts made up the rim. Mickey's Keyblade was made from the keychain he got in Bendugria. It transformed so that it looked like it was made out of stone. Spikes came out along the hilt and at the top of the blade. The ducklings started searching for weapons for Tidus and Selphie.

"I think I'll stick with my katana." Jahu said, patting her side. "I got in a lot of trouble taking this baby. Xatoxeto loved this one in particular. Plus I fight the best with it."

"Fine then. Huey, did you find anything?" Mickey asked.

Huey emerged from behind the counter with a variety of weapons that Tidus and Selphie could choose from. "This is all we've got." He said, pointing to the pile. There lay the Save the King shield, a Magus staff, two small guns, and a bokuto (wooden sword).

"This is it?" Jahu asked. She was used to the huge stash of weapons that the Barbados used.

Tidus and Selphie stared at each other. "I don't know which one to pick!" Tidus groaned.

"Let's think this through to pick the best weapon for each of you." Mickey explained calmly. "Okay, none of you are wizards who can use magic, so the staff is out of the picture. I'm not sure the bokuto would do any good against the Heartless. I remember Sora telling me that the night his island was swallowed up by the darkness, his wooden sword was ineffective."

"So, all that's left are the guns and the shield, right?" Goofy asked.

"I don't think I could shoot anything. That's just not me. I'm usually nonviolent." Selphie said.

"Yah, nonviolent until you unleash your whip!" Tidus exclaimed. "If only I had my blitzball. Well anyways, I have no problem shooting something, especially if it's trying to kill me."

"I guess it's settled." Dewey said, handing the guns to Tidus and the shield to Selphie.

"Hyuck!" Goofy said. "You're a defender just like me!"

Mickey glanced over at Jahu, who looked restless. "Okay, we're gonna head over to Merlin's now. He's still in the Mystic House, right?"

"Yep." One of the ducklings said. "He still likes to keep a low profile. We're practically the only ones in Traverse Town who know he's there!"

"Right. Thanks for all your help. Nice meeting you!" Jahujehu said. They all exited the Item shop. "Now where is this Mystic House?"

Goofy knew his way around Traverse Town quite well. "Well, we could take the route through the three districts, or we could take the short cut through the secret waterway."

"Secret waterway? Sounds scary!" Selphie said.

"Sounds cool! Let's go!" Tidus said, pushing Goofy to lead the way. They did have to watch to make sure no one was looking as they swam in the murky waters. "Hey, no one said anything about getting wet!"

"Tidus, it's called a WATERway!" Jahu said, laughing.

"Oh, right."

After a short trip through the waters and the small elevator, they soon arrived at Merlin's house. Merlin was home for a change, busying himself with books and spells.

"Let's see, Quidditch today, teach Dark Arts tomorrow…" Merlin mumbled. "Oh! I didn't see you there!"

"Sorry if we scared you. Merlin, it's good to see you. Is this a bad time?" Mickey asked.

"What?! Of course not! You know you're welcome anytime. Ah, I see you've brought some visitors! But where's Donald and Sora?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, we don't know. Hopefully they're okay, but we got separated from them during the second storm." Mickey explained. "So you haven't seen them?"

"Nope." Merlin said. He eyed the new comers, smiling, but when his eyes rested on Jahu, they stopped. "You….so, Ansem was right."

"What?! Ansem's still alive?" Goofy cried.

"No no, I don't know if he's alive. I'm saying he was right in one of his reports." Merlin walked over to a small desk, patting a book that had a picture of Sora and Winnie the Pooh on it. Then he reached to some papers next to them. "This report talks of a girl who will be able to look into people's hearts. She will be able to see them for who they really are, and determine if they are good or bad. He called her…the Mystique Heart. I never thought I'd see the day…"

"Wait a minute." Tidus stepped in. "You mean, you didn't know that we were in the same room with you yet you can see some unknown force?"

"Well, do I look 16? My human senses may get weaker but my wizardry will always grow." Merlin explained. "Anyways, I assume you've come here so that I could help train…er..uh.."

"Jahujehu. Uh, call me Jahu." She said, a little freaked out, especially since she was in some writings by a guy she never heard of. "Who's this Ansem guy?"

"He was the one who unleashed the Heartless on the worlds, breaking down the barriers, and bringing darkness." Mickey said.

"I see. Well, it's good to know the name of an enemy." Jahu said, clenching her hands into fists.

"It's only well if you begin your training as soon as possible. I assume you can't control this power of yours yet, am I correct?" Merlin asked.

"Yah." Jahu said, as Merlin led her down to the training arena, leaving everyone else upstairs. "Wait, aren't they coming too?"

"Well, I suppose they can, but only if they won't distract you. But they will be useful for you to experiment on later." Merlin said.

"I've already used my power on Mickey. He's all checked out and a-ok!" Jahu said.

They took the elevator down one floor, and when the doors opened, everyone except for Merlin was surprised to see many people there. Some were fighting each other, while others were busy levitating things like it took no skill at all.

"Wow! This place really changed since the last time I was here." Goofy said, amazed.

Selphie cocked an eyebrow. "Hey, but didn't those ducks say that barely anyone knew you were here?"

"Ah, you are a smart one aren't you?" Merlin said, grinning. With one swish of his hand, all of the people disappeared. "Just used some of my magic to keep me company!" Tidus, Selphie, Goofy and Mickey all backed away to a little seating area as Merlin led Jahu into the center of the room. "Alright, Jahu, let's get down to business. I want you to block out everything in your mind. Concentrate on only one thing…me. Close your eyes, and take some deep breaths."

Jahu did as he told. She closed her eyes, trying to let go of everything that she was thinking. But she had a lot on her mind. Everything had happened so fast. One minute she was in Bendugria, the next she was in a new world with new friends and a new found power. Jahu was deep in thought. _Well, if I'm ever going to master this ability, I have to clear my mind. Now, to focus on this old guy…_

Merlin stared back at Jahu. 'I can tell you have a lot on your mind. Do the best you can. Okay, now when I say 'Go', open your eyes and look deep into mine. Say to yourself, 'I will look inside your heart.'" Merlin paused slightly. "Alright, Mystique Heart, show me what you got…go!"

Jahu opened her eyes and stared into the blue eyes looking back at her. _I will look inside your heart. _Then it happened, Jahu felt a strange tingling feeling inside her. It was different from last time. This time she felt more in control. It didn't hurt as much, especially since she knew what was coming.

Mickey and the gang were all out of their seats, staring intensely at Jahu. "She looks so concentrated." Selphie said.

"Yes, better than when she used her power on me." Mickey responded.

Jahu continued to look at Merlin, then suddenly her eyes went white, as before. "Quidditch today, teach Dark Arts tomorrow…" "Do not be discouraged Huey, the darkness will not overcome the light." "Fairy Godmother, are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Jahu heard all of these phrases, all the while light flashed before her. For one split second there was only darkness in her vision, but that was it.

Jahu's eyes suddenly returned to normal. Jahu looked around to find everyone huddled together, eyes fixed intently on her. "Uh…hi?" Jahu murmured.

"What'd you see? What happened? Is Merlin evil?!" Goofy asked all in one breath.

"Evil?! Of course not!" Merlin exclaimed in his defense. "How could you say such a thing?!"

"Appearances can be deceiving." Tidus said, reflecting on Vern. "People aren't alwys who you think they are."

"Anyways, go on Jahujehu." Merlin said.

"Well," Jahu explained, "I heard a couple of phrases that you said, all good. You have a lot of goodness and light in your heart, but I saw a glimmer of darkness."

"There's darkness in everyone's heart, no matter now pure, so as long as there's more light than dark, Merlin checks out okay!" Goofy said, finally settling down in his seat with the others.

Merlin let out a sigh. "Me being evil or not wasn't the point. I just want Jahu to be able to use her power only when she wants to."

"Do I need more practice?" Jahu asked.

"Perhaps. If you can stare into someone's eyes deeply and not look into their hearts, you will be fine." Merlin explained.

"Why not try it out?" Mickey asked.

"Okay, how about on you, Selph?" Jahu asked.

"Uh, sure." Selphie responded. "Selph?"

"Sorry, I just thought it'd be a cool nickname for you!" Jahu said as Selphie walked to the center of the room. Jahu steadied herself and stared deep into Selphie's eyes. I will not look inside your heart, Jahu thought to herself. Jahu winced a little bit, expecting to feel a sudden jolt. But nothing happened. "I…I think my powers aren't working. I'm not feeling anything!"

"Good!" Merlin said, resting a hand on Jahu's shoulder. "Then my work here is done."

"T-that's it?" Jahu asked. Even though she'd just met Merlin, she was already very fond of him.

"That's it." Merlin said. "Now, you best be on your way. You've got your friends to find, plus you don't want your power to go to waster, Mystique Heart."

As they went back up to ground level, Jahu chuckled to herself. "It still feels weird to be called that."


	18. Pulling It Off

**AN: **Thanks everyone for R&Ring! Okay guys, (actually, only girls are reading this-lol), here's the lowdown. I can only update my fics at school because my computer at home is messed up. Since Christmas break is starting, I won't be at school, so I won't be able to update during that time. So I'm giving you a chappie right before school's out. Tell me if you understand what's going on, okay? I want to make sure people aren't confused. I will be writing a lot in this and my other fic, so expect to see many chappies when I come back!

**Mr. Moogle: **aliasfan is highly awaiting Christmas when her sister (Lady Hitokiri) will get KH: Chain of Memories! She can't wait!! Of course, if she owned Kingdom Hearts, she'd have the game already!!

**Mr. Moogle and aliasfan: _Have a Happy Holiday and a Happy New Year!!!_**

**Chapter 18: Pulling It Off**

"Mesna! Is it really you?" Sora asked. He couldn't believe he was standing right in front of Mesna.

Evelsone winced at the sound of that name, though he thought it best not to mention anything. "Yes it is." Evelsone said. He set the plate of cookies down, taking one and eating it. "What's up?" he asked with his mouth full.

Vern ran up to him and started pulling at his skin. "He's definitely real alright!"

"I can't believe it! How'd you escape the Heartless?" Riku asked, also surprised to see Mesna there.

Evelsone began. "Well, they let me go. I guess they had no need for me."

"I don't get it. Why didn't they take your heart then?" Donald said.

"I don't know!" Evelsone yelled. He realized that he should tone it down a bit, so he started crying. "I mean…sorry I yelled, I've just been through so much these past couple days…"

"Ohh, poor Mesna…" Vern said, nearly hugging him to death. The three little pigs and Cinderella continued eating but listened in on the conversation, not really understanding what was going on.

"Why did they except you in the first place if they just ended up letting you go?" Sora asked. He was starting to grow a little suspicious of Mesna. He knew what it was like to be a Heartless, so he found the other Heartless' actions very odd, and questionable.

Evelsone was growing tiresome. "They did want me! They were trying to get Ansem out of m-" _Don't give it away you imbecile!_

"Ansem?! He's alive?" Sora exclaimed.

"Get him out of where?" Riku asked, folding his arms.

_Think quick, act nonchalant but not too calm._ "Out of most of the Heartless. They thought he could somehow be extracted from their darkness. They thought I could somehow help them. It didn't work though." _Good job._

-CRASH!-

"Look, it's Hacker!" Cinderella shouted, looking out of the window. "And…a monster!" Everyone ran outside to see Hacker and his midget minions, but there was someone else out there…or something.

Standing there, about 13 feet tall, was a Heartless! This one looked like a new Heartless.

It looked like a robot, with black and blue steel bolted on it. Its eyes were a fierce red, and right smack dab in the middle of it's chest was the Heartless insignia.

"Inez, Digit, get the three little pigs and Cinderella out of here!" Sora shouted. Inez and Digit quickly led the innocents around the back of the house and into their ship, where they flew off to Mother Board.

"What're we gonna do?! I don't know how to defeat these monsters!" Matt yelled, frantically walking around.

Vern was confused. "I thought you guys defeated Hacker a bunch of times!"

Jackie gave Vern a grave look. "Yah, but we always use our brain power." She sized up the huge robot Heartless. "And from the looks of him, we're gonna need strength!"

"You guys are really smart. I'm sure you can think of something!" Riku exclaimed. "And think of something quick!" The robot was already starting to move towards them.

"We'll battle this Heartless while you guys try to come up with a plan, how about that?" Donald asked, trying to strategize.

"Good idea! Let's go!" Sora said, running towards the towering beast, as Jackie and Matt stayed to the side of the house, putting their heads together to find out a way to defeat the Heartless.

"What're we gonna do! Those guys are depending on us!" Jackie said, glancing at the group, who already looked like they were having difficulty fighting. The two looked over there to see Sora and Riku attacking the robot with their Keyblades. 'Mesna' was climbing up the robot's back, holding a knife, and Donald and Vern were casting Thunder on it.

"It's not working! This Heartless is too strong!" Vern said, falling to the ground from exhaustion.

"That's it!" Matt exclaimed, grabbing Jackie's hand. "I know what we have to do!"

"Well, what is it?!" Jackie asked, impatiently.

"Those two are casting thunder on it. The robot runs on electricity, so basically, they're healing it every time they cast it!" Matt said, excitedly. They finally reached the group.

"Donald, Vern, don't cast Thunder! If you cast Water, it will jam the system!"

"Right!" Donald said. He held his staff up high as Vern lifted her hands. At the same time they yelled. "Waterga!" The liquid gushed onto the Heartless, and at first it seemed like nothing happened. But then they could see electricity surging through the water.

Suddenly, sparks started flying, and the robot exploded, its metal pieces shooting outward. Everyone ducked down, hoping to not get hit.

"Hey, Hacker's getting away!" Sora yelled, pounding his fist into the dirt.

"It's okay. He always does." Matt said as Hacker's ship flew off into the distance. "At least the Heartless is destroyed!" He said cheerfully.

"Yah. We couldn't have done it without you." Vern said, hugging Matt and Jackie. "We never would have beaten it since we were healing it!"

"Hey, where's Mesna?" Riku asked as he stood up, brushing the dust off his pants. Everyone looked around but they couldn't find him.

"Wait, there he is! Oh no!" Sora shouted. He ran to see Mesna there, lying on the ground. He wasn't moving.

"What happened? Did a chunk of metal hit him?" Donald asked.

"No…it didn't." Sora examined the body at his feet. "I…I think he was on the robot when it blew up. His clothes are burned, and so is his skin."

"You mean, he got electrocuted?!" Vern said sadly.

"Well, we hafta do something! He's not dead…is he?" Jackie asked, hoping that wasn't the case.

Sora knelt down, putting his head to Mesna's chest. "I can hear a heartbeat. It's very faint though." Sora gave a weird look. "Someone has to give him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." Everyone quickly stared at each other. Finally, all the guys rested their eyes on Jackie and Vern.

"Hey, why can't a guy do it?" Vern asked. "Oh…right."

"C'mon, I barely know the guy!" Jackie said, giving an unsure look.

Vern let out a sigh. "This is a matter of life or death here and all you people are thinking about is how gross it would be?! I sure wouldn't want to know I died because a bunch of wusses didn't wanna touch my mouth!" Vern yelled, pushing past the group to Mesna. She bent down, bringing her hand to his chest, pushing on it to jump start the lungs. His pulse was still low, so Vern finally touched her lips to his, breathing in air. "Wake up!" she exclaimed, trying numerous times to bring him back. Finally, Mesna started to breathe, and he sat up and started coughing.

"Alright!" Sora said, smiling.

"Good to see you breathing again!" Matt said, helping Mesna to his feet.

_What is wrong with you boy! You hurt yourself while attacking a Heartless that you're supposed to have power over? I can't believe you! Don't fail me again! And don't forget about the plan! The plan! _"W-what happened?" Evelsone said, looking at his wounds.

Riku spoke. "You got electrocuted on the robot. Vern had to revive you and-"

"Oh. Let's just get out of here." He responded.

"Not looking like that! My Curaga will help heal those burns, but it won't do much good for your singed clothes." Donald said. He cast Curaga, which helped a little bit.

"I can get you some new clothes." Matt said. "Let's just get back to headquarters. The others will probably be wondering if we're okay." As if right on cue, a portal appeared.

"Guess this is our way there! Let's go!" Everyone jumped through. They had been in portals before for the gummi ship, but this one was different. There was more swirling colors and equations. Finally they landed on the other side.

"Oh, thank God you guys are okay!" Inez said, hugging Jackie and Matt. "Well, all except for you." She said as she spotted Evelsone.

"Oh, that's right, let me get you some new clothes." Matt said, running into another room. He emerged with a blue button up shirt and jeans. "This is all I could find, sorry."

"It'll do." Evelsone said. He took off his half scorched shirt and threw it to the ground.

"Oh my goodness! Are you sure metal didn't hit you?!" Jackie said, looking at

Evelsone's chest. There, on the left, was a huge scar.

Evelsone looked down and was surprised himself to see it there. _Didn't you remember? They tried to get me out of you. So, what better way than to cut you open?_

Sora took a closer look. "No, this wound isn't freshly made. What happened?"

Evelsone tried to think quickly. _What better way to lure them into our trap than with using this?_ "I tried to tell you guys before, but then Hacker came and everything."

"What is it?" Vern asked.

Evelsone explained. "Well, when the Heartless took me, we went to the world of the doors. They tried to resurrect Ansem from the door to darkness that was there, but they couldn't get it open. I managed to sneak away for a split second. That was when I saw it, the final door to the light. The one that needs to be sealed so all of this can go away."

"What?! You know where the door is?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yes. But unfortunately, a shadow saw me and slashed me across the chest. Of course, I knew he'd tell the other Heartless that I saw the door to the light, and then there'd be no way they'd let me go, so I quickly killed off the Heartless and went back."

"You still remember where the door is?!" Riku said, stunned.

_Of course. And I'll take you there_. "Of course. And I'll take you there."


	19. The Second Reunion

**AN:** Hello everyone!! I thought I'd have to update when I got back from school, but guess what? My computer was fixed. So now we have VirusScan on our computer and I got Microsoft Word. I'm so glad that I'm able to update. I'll try to update more in this, but I have to update in DDR elite first before I write another chappie for this. Ah, it's Christmas break! I wish it could go on forever. –sigh- But it can't, and I know I'll have to go back to school soon. I used to love school, but now I can't stand it. I can't wait till the summer! I applied to two colleges and got accepted to one of them so far. I want to go to the other one more, so pray for me that I'll get in. It'll be great to go to a whole new school next year, but I know I'm gonna miss high school, so I might as well make the best of it now. Anyways, school won't be out for a while, so I don't know why I'm rambling on about this. And I'm sure you want to start reading!

**Mr. Moogle: **KH: Chain of Memories is such a fun game! If you haven't bought it, I highly recommend it. It's so exciting, but I won't spoil anything for you. Aliasfan still doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. Same old, same old. Anyways, here's a nice 9 page chappie for you all!!

**Chapter 19: The Second Reunion**

"So, what're we going to do know?" Riku asked. Cyberchase's keyhole was sealed, and Hacker and the Heartless were nowhere to be seen.

"Well, we're gonna follow Mesna's lead. He's the only one who knows where to find the door to the light." Sora said. Everyone was outside of their ships in Solaria. They had gone there just to make sure that the problems they had earlier were gone.

"Yes, we gotta get out of here. It's too hot!" Kairi exclaimed, fanning herself, which actually made her less cooled off.

"Soon we'll be able to go back home, to Destiny Islands! I can't wait!" Sora said happily.

"We couldn't do it without you, Mesna!"

Evelsone gave a sly grin. "Yes, of course."

Donald spoke up, responding to Sora's exclamation. "Oh, so you want to leave me yet again?!"

"No, no! But I'd like to see my home again, and Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka!" he gave Donald a playful punch. "You know I'm gonna miss you! But hey, for all we know, Selphie and Wakka could still be Heartless, right Kairi?" Sora asked, trying to remember what she had told him.

"Yep. I was with Selphie and Tidus, but only Tidus transformed back to human. He did have to be hurt though, just like Vern when she turned back." Kairi explained. She got up and hid under the wing of the ship, trying to acquire as much shade as possible. Jackie and Digit followed.

"You're right." Donald said. "I'm gonna miss you all too. But I can't wait to see Goofy, that big palooka!' Donald laughed. Throughout this whole journey, Donald had reminisced about Goofy. Even though he could be annoying at times, Donald really did miss him.

"What about me?' a different voice spoke up. It was Vern. "I mean, the first time when Ansem was destroyed I ended up on Destiny Islands for some reason. But this time, we're sealing this final door for good. No more Heartless, no more traveling to other worlds. Do you think I'll go back to Disney Castle, or somewhere else?" As much as Vern loved the castle and all her friends there, she really wanted to live on Destiny Islands. She especially wanted to be able to see Tidus again. She had hurt him by kissing Sora that sunny day in the tournament, and she never got a chance to explain everything to him. She prayed that she would get the chance to.

"I don't know what will happen. We'll just have to see." Evelsone said. He shifted his eyes back and forth. "We need to get a move on." _You're getting impatient. Good, because so am I. I can't wait any longer! Lead them to the door to darkness, now! _

Jackie and Digit came from under the ship as Inez and Matt emerged from a portal sent by Motherboard. "All the other worlds in Cyberchase seem just fine." Matt said.

"Hey, do you guys wanna check out 'Our Fair City'? It's a really fun amusement park world. It's so cool! And of course, this amusement park doesn't cheat on games, hence the name Our Fair City." Inez explained.

"I wish we could." Sora said truthfully, getting up from leaning on the gummi ship. "But we need to be on our way. Our work here is done, so we must move on. That's just the way it goes."

Jackie frowned. "We're gonna miss you! Will we ever see you again?" They gave each and every one of their new friends hugs. Of course, the guy hugs again took 3.78 seconds (this one's for you Selphie Louise).

"If everything goes as planned, no." Donald said.

"You never know. Maybe we will get to see each other sometime." Riku said, giving the kids some hope.

I think not, Evelsone thought. _Once we reach the door to darkness there's no way you'll come out alive!_

Suddenly, a swirling portal emerged. Next to the portal popped up Motherboard. "Jackie, Matt, Inez, there are some newcomers here. Some of them are your kind-human. I'm not sure what they want, but I'm teleporting them to you now." The portal glowed and beamed, then finally the group Mother B was talking about appeared.

Sora's eyes grew wide. "Selphie?! Tidus?! Is it really you?!"

The two ran up to Sora. "Yes, it's us!" they yelled in unison.

"Y-you're not a Heartless, Selphie?" Kairi asked. "How did you defeat the Firebird?!"

"Long story. Let's just say we both got a little wet." Selphie gave Kairi another hug.

"What happened to you?! All we know is that you were taken."

Kairi laughed. "Again, long story. Basically, the Heartless took me, I got traded for this guy" Kairi pointed to Evelsone, "But he escaped, and well, here we are."

Sora and Riku were talking to Tidus. "So, you had to get the huge gash across your chest in order to change back?" they asked. Tidus nodded.

"Umm…hi." the three guys turned around to see Vern standing there. _I feel like such an idiot. Tidus will never forgive me. He probably doesn't even want to talk to me, _Vern thought to herself. "Tidus, it's, uh, good to see you."

Tidus was stunned to see Vern there. He wasn't expecting to see her. In fact, he had practically pushed her completely out of his mind that he had almost forgotten what she looked like. "Uh, yah." he said. Then he turned around and continued talking to Sora and Riku.

A sudden wind blew hard. Vern's hair was in her way so she pushed it back, along with her tears. "Tidus, I really need to talk to you."

Tidus stopped talking but didn't turn around to face Vern. "We can talk later. Right now I have to talk to my real friends."

Vern knew it was no use trying anymore at that time. "Guess I'm stuck with the girls." she said, walking over to Selphie and Kairi.

Selphie looked up as she saw Vern coming over to her. "Hey Vern! Whoa." she suddenly stopped.

"What?" Vern said, glancing around her to look for a problem.

"What happened to your face? Wait a minute, is that what the Heartless did to you?" Selphie asked. Vern nodded her head. "It's okay. We all got stuck with physical damages. Well, I drowned, that's how I turned back to my old self. But I'm glad I didn't stay like I was when I drowned, otherwise, you'd be talking to a very blue and pruny Selphie!"

"Selphie!" Tidus said, running up to her. "Why haven't the others arrived yet?" As if on cue, the portal was suddenly activated, swirling in a mass of colors and equations. "I think they're coming!" In a flash, the travelers were revealed. Standing there was a dog, a mouse, and a seventeen-year-old girl. This time, someone else's eyes grew wide.

Evelsone shook his head in disbelief. "It can't be…Jahu?!"

Jahu stepped out of the portal, the flash of light fading as the swirling colors dissipated. Jahu looked up upon hearing her name. Her heart began to beat fast, but she slowly walked up to her friend. "M-mesna?" Her eyes began to get watery. She tried to hold back her tears, but they spilled down her face. "I've…found you…."

Evelsone wiped away Jahu's tears. "You…you have…found me…" He hugged Jahu tightly, not wanting to let go. "After all this time of searching…" _Evelsone? Evelsone? This is not you. This is the old you. The old you loved Jahu. The old you didn't want power. That was your weaker self. You are not Mesna anymore, remember? Now you are Evelsone. You don't need anyone now that you are stronger. You can't waste your time on these people. We must carry out the plan, and if you develop feelings for anyone, it'll only get in the way. You don't want to become weaker do you?_

Evelsone thought to himself, responding to Ansem. _What? I know the old me was weak. I don't want to be weak, I want to be strong. The old me loved Jahu…and the new me still loves her. I had almost forgotten about her in my heart. But now that I can see her beautiful face and hear her voice, I don't want to let that go. _Evelsone stepped back and looked at Jahu. _I don't and I won't…_

Evelsone could feel Ansem's anger burning inside him as he spoke. _Listen to me Evelsone!! You DO and you WILL!!!!! This girl is nothing but trouble. She will only ruin our plans. The mystique heart…_

Jahu could sense something was wrong with Evelsone. "Mesna, is something wrong? You seem…troubled."

Evelsone's head was hanging low, and he looked up. _Evelsone, you tell me that you want to be strong but you also want to love this girl. I tell you that you cannot have both. Loving this girl will only make you weak. If true power is what you seek, then no love can be in your heart. Every single nook and cranny of your heart needs to be filled with darkness. Not even a hint of light! But, if you'd rather be weak…_ "I'm fine. I…just still can't believe you're here. I mean, how long has it been since I've seen you? Months?"

Jahu hugged Evelsone again. "It seems like an eternity."

"Sorry to interrupt," Sora said, "But we should leave soon. Mesna knows where the final Door to the Light is, and he was going to take us there!"

Jahu's eyes lit up. "Really? You mean all of this can be over soon? We can go back to the way things used to be?!"

Sora smiled. "Yep, very soon! We just need to get there. Then King Mickey, Riku, and I can seal the door."

Goofy lowered his head. "Garsh, that means we'll all have to say goodbye again. I don't like goodbyes…"

"Cheer up Goofy!" Kairi said, giggling. "We've barely said our hellos!"

"Let's get out of Solaria and fast, this heat is killing me!" Tidus said, fanning himself. Everyone agreed that their skin was getting just a little too sun burned. Amazingly, everyone was able to fit on the gummi ship. Donald and Mickey were experts at driving the gummi ship, so they jumped into the cockpit. Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and Selphie all decided to hit the hay after a long day. They paired up and slept in the double beds (guy with guy and girl with girl). Everyone else, which included Sora, Tidus, Vern, Jahu, and Evelsone, sat in the main room.

Donald quacked loudly from the cockpit. "Hey, Mesna! Where are we supposed to be going? You're the only one who knows."

_That's it…lead them to the door to darkness. They'll never suspect a thing…_ Evelsone responded to Ansem, now able to reply silently. _Ansem, I really don't know where the door is. You'll have to tell me._ Ansem told Evelsone where they needed to go first, then Evelsone repeated it back to Donald and King Mickey. "Well, it's kind of a long way from here. You don't really need me right now. Just keep going straight until you get to the Blue Meteora. Once you get there, take a right. I'll tell you where to go next from there. Just call me, I'll be in the main room." Evelsone walked back to where Jahu was, but slowly. _Ansem…you're right. Love will only get in my way. After all, I don't even know if she loves me back…so why bother trying, right?_

Ansem replied. _Right. I'm glad you made that decision. It's the best one you can make. Now, if you don't screw anything up, our plan will work perfectly. _

Sora met Evelsone on his way back to the main room. "Hey Mesna, did you tell Jahu you love her?"

"Uh…no." Evelsone said. _Great, now he's on my case again. I should have never told him my feelings for her back in Hawaii. Now I hafta make something up. _"I…don't think I'm going to. I'm scared to tell her, and she might not even like me. She probably just sees me as her friend and nothing else."

Sora shook his head. "How do you know that? Remember what I told you about me and Kairi? We were both too shy to say anything. I was afraid she was in love with Riku, but once I told her how I felt, everything was right. I know she might not feel the same way about you as you do for her, but you've got to try! You told me you would, and now you're choking up."

"I just don't want to, okay?!!" Evelsone yelled, brushing past Sora. He ran past the main room into the storage room, as Jahu gave a distressed look on her face. "Why can't they leave me alone?" _They will leave you alone…once they're dead, Evelsone._

_That's true, Ansem. But, will everyone on this ship die from the Heartless attack? _

_Yes. Except you of course. You will only grow stronger from their demise. And once the three keyblade wielders are destroyed, nothing will stop you from taking over the whole universe!!_

_But…Jahu too?_

_Boy, don't you toy with me. Those feelings are still there, aren't they?_

_No, they're not! I've made sure of it. I still feel bad though…_

_Don't. Don't feel bad. _

Evelsone thought for a bit. _I don't know…_Helooked around the small room he was confined in. There were some blankets, tools, gummi blocks, potions, and some food. Evelsone finally realized he was hungry when his stomach grumbled. He hadn't eaten the cookies he made back in Happily Ever After. He searched in the dark until he came upon a small package. It was wrapped tightly and had a tiny bow on it. There was a little card attached to it.

It read: You'll know what it's for.

"Strange…" Evelsone said out loud. Curious as to what delectable food was in store for him, he ripped open the package. There lay a paopu fruit, still ripe and sweet smelling. "Hmmm…the card was right. Wait a minute…if I share the paopu fruit with Jahu, then our destinies will become intertwined. So she can't be destroyed in the end with the others if she's meant to be with me!" _Evelsone, what are you thinking? Stop this at once! Just because you share a paopu fruit with her doesn't mean she'll survive the attack. You can't do this!!_

Evelsone grinned. _Oh yah, just try and stop me._

_-Knock knock-_

_Oh great, Sora's coming back to get on my case again. _"Who is it?"

"It's Jahu, can I come in?"

_Jahu…perfect…_ "Sure!" Evelsone quickly placed the paopu fruit in his pocket as Jahu entered the small room.

Jahu sat down and Evelsone shifted positions. It was now kinda cramped in the room. "I'm sorry if you wanted to be alone, but I got worried about you. I knew Sora got up and then all of a sudden you burst through the room and locked yourself in the storage room. I don't know what Sora said but-"

"No, you're fine. I know you just want to make sure I'm okay." Evelsone said.

"I just can't wait. You're the one who's going to save us from all this. Finally we can be together on Bendugria again. Everything will be like old times…"

_Evelsone, I demand you stop this inst-_ Evelsone blocked out Ansem's voice as he listened to his friend. "Jahu, do you want _everything_ to be like old times?" Evelsone's heart beat faster and faster. _Wait, am I going to tell her? I don't know…I don't want her to make me weak but…_

"What do you mean? I want all the worlds to be in peace. I don't want the Heartless terrorizing our lives anymore. And…I don't want to be separated from you again. You're my friend, Mesna, and it scared me to think I'd never see you again."

Evelsone was happy to hear those words, yet sad because she said he was her _friend. _He still wanted to be more than that. "Jahu…I…I want to give you something."

Jahu brushed back some hair that had fallen in her face. "Really? What is it?"

"This." Evelsone pulled the fruit out of this pocket. "I found it just now…and…I was wondering if you…if you would share it with…me."

Evelsone closed his eyes, expecting to hear Jahu decline his offer. But he opened his eyes when he felt Jahu embracing him. She let go, smiling at him. "I'd love to."

"R-really? I mean, I thought you'd say n-no…because…"

"Because what? Mesna, I want to be your friend forever. This way, I'll know we will."

_There's that word again. Well, even if we do stay just friends, at least she'll be alive_. Evelsone smiled weakly. He broke the paopu fruit in two, holding the other half out for Jahu. She placed her hand on his, grabbing the piece. "Jahu?"

Jahu giggled, looking down at the fruit. "Yes?"

"Thank you for doing this with me. You don't know how much it means to me."

"You're welcome. Um…after we eat it this, I have something very important to tell you." Jahu's eyes now looked deep in thought.

Evelsone was taken back by that. "Y-you do?" _Is she really going to tell me that…she loves me? _

A faint screaming could be heard from out the door. Jahu quickly opened the door to hear Donald yelling.

"MESNA!!! MESNA!!"

Evelsone sighed. _Kill the moment why don't you…_"Jahu, stay here, I'll be right back." He marched quickly to the cockpit. "What do you want?"

King Mickey laughed. "Sorry about Donald. He's always like that. We just turned right past Blue Meteora. Now where do we go?"

"Uh…lemme think for a moment." _Okay, Ansem, where do we go from here?_

_Oh, so NOW you want to listen to me? _

_What? Ansem, no, you have to tell me!! We need to carry out the plan. I need to tell them where to go!!_

_Well, well…I'm sure I could tell you for a price…_

_What?! No, Ansem, you can't do this!!_

_Heh heh…oh yah, just try and stop me. I'll tell you the directions to the door to darkness, but you must promise me you will not share that paopu fruit with Jahu. And you cannot express your feelings to her._

_No, I can't do that. I just gave her half of the fruit? How can I just take it back?_

"HELLO?!! Mesna!! We're floating in the middle of nowhere here!! Why can't you tell us the directions?!" Donald screamed.

"Just hold on, I'm pretty sure I remember. Let me think…" Evelsone said.

"Well, hurry up!!"

"Okay, okay! I will!" _Ansem, tell me now!!_

_Only if you promise me those things._

Evelsone sighed. _I promise…_

_Excellent, now, here's where they have to go next…_

"Okay, Donald, keep going in this direction. When you see the Red Meteora, make a left. From there, keep going straight until you see a huge swirling mass of black and blue. That's Black Meteora. That's where the door to d- uh the light is." _Almost blew it there. _

"Thanks, but it took you long enough!!" Donald quacked.

Evelsone made his way back to Jahu, hating what he was going to have to do. He went in to storage room and closed the door. Jahu was sitting there patiently waiting. "What did crabby bills want?"

"More directions." Evelsone said.

Jahu looked up, excited. "Well, let's eat!"

"No!" he exclaimed.

"W-what?" Jahu asked, confusion in her eyes.

"I…I can't let you eat that." _There's a good boy. A good, evil boy…_

"Why not?" Jahu said, putting a hand on her hip.

"I just can't."

"Oh, so you don't want to be my friend forever?" Jahu asked, her eyes starting to well up.

"No, that's not it at all!"

"Then tell me why!"

"I-I can't tell you. I'm sorry Jahu. It's not that I don't want to be your friend…it's just that…uh…we don't need a fruit to decide our destinies. I know in my heart that we will always be together, and no fruit needs to tell us that." Evelsone said off the top of this head.

Jahu sniffled. "Really?"

"Yes. Really." Evelsone said. "Now, there was something very important that you wanted to tell me…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to leave you guys at a cliffhanger, but I needed to stop somewhere! Wow, this fic is going to be ending very soon. There's only going to be a couple chappies left!! -cries-


	20. The Chance to Speak

**AN: **Well, spring break is FINALLY here, and I guess that's why you see me updating, because this is the only time I could do it! I'm fairly satisfied with this chappie. I didn't want too much to go on action-wise, it's a bit more about everyone's emotions. Anyways, I don't want to keep rambling.

**Mr. Moogle: **Yah, quiet down! Aliasfan still doesn't own the best game in the world. She does own Evelsone/Mesna, Jahu, and Vern though.

**Aliasfan:** I own you too! XP Sorry for the wait! Now go on and read…

**Chapter 20: The Chance to Speak**

"Now, there was something very important that you wanted to tell me…" Evelsone said.

"Yes, there is. I don't know why you would, but I hope you won't think of me differently after I tell you." Jahu explained. Her mystic eyes slowly became adjusted to the darkness of the closet, and she was able to faintly see Mesna.

_She loves me, I know it!_ "Why didn't you ever tell me before?" Mesna asked. _Maybe you were afraid to tell me. I know I've been afraid to tell you…_

"I didn't know it at first, so I _couldn't_ tell you." Jahu responded. "I'm still not sure what it means. The King and I went to Merlin, the wizard in Traverse Town, and he was able to explain some of it to me. So I can only tell you what he told me, which is all I know."

"What?" Mesna said, a little confused.

"Yah, it's weird. One minute I'm just a nobody Barbado in a nothing world like Bendugria, and the next I'm the Mystique Heart traveling to different worlds."

"Huh?" Mesna said, this time even more puzzled, though he figured she probably wasn't going to proclaim her love for him. _I guess I…was wrong…_

_Or maybe you were right, Evelsone. You knew deep down she didn't love you. You knew you would never hear her say those words. But your weaker self, Mesna, tried to get you to believe that she cared. But no, she's too busy thinking about her powers as the Mystique Heart._

_What powers?_

_Why don't you ask the Mystique Heart herself?_

"Y-you're the Mystique Heart? What exactly do you do?" Evelsone asked.

Jahu could sense something was troubling Mesna, though she couldn't figure out what. She redirected her thoughts to the questions asked of her. "I know it sounds crazy, but I can see into people's souls. All I have to do is look into their eyes, concentrate, and I can see their thoughts, their actions, their very being! Merlin said it was a power but I don't really see the importance of it all."

"Wow, I never would have thought that you'd have a power. At least I think it's a power. I mean, it's not like anyone else can do what you do. I wonder if I could have any hidden powers in me…" Evelsone said.

_You do…_

_Me. _

-

"So, are you ready?" Vern asked, biting her lips nervously. She waited patiently for a response, careful not to upset the person sitting across from her. The gummi ship swayed gently back and forth as Donald continued to follow Mesna's lead to the world containing the door to the light.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Tidus responded snobbishly. He sat slumped on the couch, one leg resting on the small table in front of it.

Vern scratched behind her ear, seeming to gain ten nervous tics at once. "Ready to talk…talk about us…"

"There is no 'us'" Tidus spat at her. "Never was and never will be."

Vern knew it'd be hard to get Tidus to listen to her, but she had to try. It didn't even matter to her the he hated her guts. Vern accepted the fact that she had hurt people in the past, but she wanted to be forgiven for it. She wouldn't be able to truly be in the light until she faced her darkness-and Tidus' resentfulness added to those shadows. "Well, can I at least talk to you about me?"

Tidus was about to say another witty remark, but he didn't. He saw the look in Vern's eyes_. Has she come to apologize to me? Is she really sorry? I don't know…but I should at least give her a chance to speak._ "Sure, I guess, go ahead." Tidus said in a kinder tone.

_What? He's letting me talk to him? Maybe my soul will be at peace after all! _Vern took in a deep breath, exhaling loudly, causing a strand of her midnight black hair to fly up from it. "Let's see…where to begin…" she said, fiddling with her fingers. "Well, there goes another nervous tic to add to my collection!" she laughed. Tidus didn't respond. "Um, anyways, back at Destiny Islands, when we were in the Secret Place…I never got to tell you what really happened that day."

Vern suddenly got Tidus' attention. "What _really_ happened? I thought all that happened was that we were going out, you kissed Sora, fought with Kairi, and that was that. I saw it all. What else could there be?" Tidus asked.

"Listen," Vern hesitated, lowering her head. "Before I met you…I wasn't a good person."

"We've all done some rotten things in the past, I for one am one of them."

"But…you weren't…_evil_…" Vern said softly. Everything that she had said and done seemed to be coming back to her now, things that she had wanted to forget. "You didn't wish for all the power of the worlds. You never tried to kill someone. You never acted in a way that the very darkness of your heart started to show up in your physical features." Vern grabbed a strand of her hair. "This used to be brown, ya know."

Tidus was confused at this point. "W-what are you saying? You _really_ did all those things? Who _were_ you?"

Vern shut her eyes tight. "I'm trying to forget her…the old me that is. She was…a demon…a monster…call her whatever you like-she was it. She was like a lollipop. She looked so sweet on the outside. Sometimes she'd let you have a taste. But once you got to her center, she was rotten." Vern explained, her eyes watering up as she opened them. "So people decided to throw her out. You…you don't know how that feels. You don't know what it's like to have everyone around you hate you, including yourself."

Tidus' eyes wandered around the room. He looked everywhere, but he seemed to be avoiding Vern's eyes. "I…I never knew. I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" Vern asked, wiping her tears away. "I was in love with Sora even before I came to Destiny Islands, that's why I kissed him. I played you for a fool. It wasn't until after I did it that I realized how wrong I was, along with all the other things I had done before. So I'm the one who should be sorry. And I _am_ sorry." Vern swallowed hard then continued. "But that was the old me. That demon has been dead for a while now. I…understand if you never want to speak to me again, but all I ask for is your forgiveness. I won't be able to forgive myself until you do."

Tidus sat still for a bit, seeming to be in thought. _I can forgive her…and I can be her friend…but nothing more, nothing less._ Tidus got up and sat next to Vern, taking her hand. He studied her face and ran his fingers along the scars across her face. _She's been through so much; she's got the scars to prove it. I truly believe that she is sorry. _ Finally, he looked Vern in the eyes. "You have my forgiveness. Now go in peace my child." he joked, resting the palm of his hand on Vern's forehead. "Don't forget to take communion before you leave."

Vern chuckled. "Priests can't have girlfriends, ya know!"

"Oh, then never mind!" Tidus laughed.

"Tidus?" Vern said. "Thank you…" she pulled Tidus into a hug.

Tidus nodded as if to say 'You're welcome'. "Wait a minute." He said abruptly. "You said you loved Sora _before_ you got to the islands. So when you first met him you really already knew him?"

_Whoops._ "Uh, yah, I did. It's a long story and I don't want to get into it." Vern said.

"But then that means you lied to me, pretending you didn't know them. Sora, Kairi, Riku…that means they lied to me too!"

"We did it to protect you, T. We didn't want you caught up in something like what you're in now." Vern explained, hoping Tidus wasn't upset. "You're not mad, are you?"

"No, I'm not mad." Tidus said, understandingly. "I know you guys were just doing what's best for me. I mean, I do wish I wasn't here now. But soon all of this will be over once Sora seals the door to the light, right?"

"Yep." Vern nodded. "I'm so glad we have Mesna here. "Without him, we'd have a slim chance of ever finding ourselves back home."

Tidus smirked. "Let's just hope the little guy knows where he's going."

-

"_Left_! I said _left_!" Evelsone exclaimed. He grabbed his hair and tried the best he could to remain calm. "I leave for one second and you can't even remember my directions!"

"Don't get mad at me!" Donald yelled. "Mickey told me you said to go 'Right!'"

"No I didn't. I said you were right that he said to go left!" Mickey said. The gummi ship rocked back and forth slightly as they tried to figure out the controls-and most importantly-where they were going.

"Well I didn't know!" Donald exclaimed, his temper getting the best of him.

Evelsone breathed out slightly. "Well now you do." He stated, looking out of the small circular window. A smile formed on his face as he recognized a star. "We're almost there. Just a little bit farther."

King Mickey turned around in his seat to face Evelsone. "We really appreciate this Mesna. I'm sorry we're all jumpy today. I guess we're just tired or something. But we shouldn't yell at you when you're the one helping us in the first place."

"Heh, it's okay." Evelsone said, whisking his hand away. "It's nothing, really."

"No, it's not just _nothing_. Once we get to the door to the light we'll be able to go back to our homes, and the Heartless will cease to exist. I'm pretty sure that's _something_." Mickey responded.

"Yes, it is something. But…have you ever wondered if that's what will really happen?"

Mickey lifted his eyebrow. "Go on…"

Evelsone continued. "Well, the way I see it, the Heartless will still be alive, they just wouldn't have access to the worlds. But how can we be sure that sealing the door will keep them in their prison of darkness?"

"Well…" Mickey said, unsure. "I guess I've just always assumed…"

"Hmm." Evelsone said. "Well, I don't know. You're probably right. Once we get there and the door is sealed I can go back home with Jahu to Bendugria and everything will be like old times." _Everything will be like old times alright, except you won't be around to live it. _

"Yes…" Mickey responded, eyes seeming distant. "But I wonder if it's really the old times I want…"

"What do you mean, Your Majesty? I thought you were happy before all of this happened." Donald said, continuing to drive the gummi ship according to Mesna's commands but listening to their conversation as well.

The King scratched his round ear. "Well, yes, I was happy. But if I had never gone through all of this…I never would have known about other worlds. I would have been selfish in a way, only caring about my world and ruling it. Darkness would still be able to take over. And of course, I never would have met so many other great people. My knowledge has grown three times the size it had been in the old times."

Donald leaned over, resting his wing on Mickey's shoulder. "Well, maybe we can still have the old times, but the new times as well. We don't have to forget any of it." Donald said, showing some of his softer side.

"Donald! You're not paying attention! The portal is coming up to the right!" Evelsone said sternly. "We don't want to miss it!"

"Well, Sor-ry." Donald said in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes. "Excuse me for trying to have a conversation with the King."

_The King? Mickey's not the king. _Evelsone said to himself.

_That's right, 'cause I am._

_Shut up, Ansem. _I'm_ the king…_

-

"I wonder if Mesna thinks I'm some weirdo or something…" Jahu said softly. After she left the closet she had walked to the bathroom to freshen up. "I mean, I feel like I should be in some freak show at the circus. Hey look everyone, come gawk at the girl who can look into your soul! Only 1 to get in!" Jahu said sarcastically in an announcer's voice. "And don't forget to get a free t-shirt when you exit. It's grand!"

Jahu sighed, resting her hands on the sink. _Is this a gift or a curse? What is it for? _Jahu turned the faucets on and let the water run till it got really cold. She splashed her face with the water, the liquid feeling cool and fresh on her flustered face. She looked up at the mirror, drying her face with a hand towel. Jahu looked at her reflection. Her eyes were blazing hazel, and she couldn't help staring at them. Suddenly, Jahu's eyes turned white and she dropped the towel. _Oh no…I'm…_Her hands started to shake slightly and she could feel that same tingly feeling that she got before. She could see swirls of light before her, though some of her sight was slightly covered from shadows.

"_Ugh, Mrainer, you always have to have your daily amount of flirting don't you? I told you before, I'm not interested." _

"_This report talks of a girl who will be able to look into people's hearts. She will be able to see them for who they really are, and determine if they are good or bad. He called her…the Mystique Heart. I never thought I'd see the day…"_

"_Really? You mean all of this can be over soon? We can go back to the way things used to be!"_

"_Hey Mesna, did you tell Jahu you love her?"_

Suddenly Jahu came back to reality, her eyes slowly changing back to her normal color. She came to, her head hurting slightly. She furrowed her eyebrows, thinking back on what she had just heard. _Some of those phrases…I didn't say…_Jahu thought back to that day when she first used her powers on the King:

"_Well," Mickey said, pulling out his Keyblade. "I am a Keyblade wielder, so I must have light in my heart which is what you saw and felt. I guess what you heard were just some things I said that just back up the conclusion that I'm good."_

Jahu thought hard._ He said that I would hear things the person said. But when I looked into my heart, I heard what other people said…_

"_Hey Mesna, did you tell Jahu you love her?"_

_Is it…is it true? _Jahu asked herself. _Mesna…_ She could feel tears forming in her eyes. Liquid soon began to wash her face, but this time it wasn't the water.


	21. Song of the Dead

**AN: **Wow, I can't believe I haven't updated since March. People have been so demanding of me, wanting me to update in DDR elite, so that's where I have focused my attention. But since this fic will be ending soon, I decided to work on it and finish it up. I threw a lot of my ideas for the ending in the trash, so it's been really hard for me to write because I have practically no idea what's going to happen. :sweat: Anyways, hopefully it'll turn out alright. I wish I did a lot of things differently with this fic, but I can't change it now, so I'll just have to work with what I have.

**Mr. Moogle: **aliasfan didn't own Kingdom Hearts when she started this fic, and guess what? She still doesn't own it!

**Aliasfan:** Thanks to all my reviewers: Zanisha, Selphie Louise (:shakes fist: You better update in Tome of Lineage, girl!), and Riku of Darkness:huggles: Oh yes, and huggles to Heather (Lady Hitokiri) too (she reads this fic but doesn't review on She's like my editor and makes sure everything's okay before I post.)

**Chapter 21: Song of the Dead**

"There it is! Don't you see it, we're almost there!" Donald exlaimed. He was happy that they had finally reached the world where they could find the door to the light. Even more so, Donald was happy that he didn't have to hear Mesna's incessant nagging about where it was.

"Really!" Sora asked, running to a window. Sure enough, he saw a small world, black as a night without stars, with swirls of blue and gray surrounding it. "Are you sure this is it? It seems a little…"

Evelsone was standing up behind Mickey's chair. The world could be seen in full view from the cockpit. "Positive."

Donald steered the gummi ship a little to the right, descending slightly.

"I can't believe it…" Jahu said. "Soon we can finally go home. And when the Heartless are gone, the Barbados can be disbanded, and they won't be mad at me for stealing those weapons."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind a few missing weapons if it means the fate of the world." Sora explained. He sighed sweetly, knowing that soon he'd be home. He wondered what he would do, and what the others would do as well. "What's the first thing you're going to do once you go home to Bendugria?"

Jahu thought a moment. "After sleeping for two days straight, I'll probably go apologize to Mrainer. Because…just…just a little while ago…I used my power on myself. I…heard how mean I was to him. I mean, sure, he was a stalker, but maybe he wouldn't have been if I'd been a little nicer to him."

"Mrainer?" Evelsone laughed. "I remember him. He was an…interesting guy…" Everyone could tell he had a lot more to say about him other than he was interesting, but they decided not to ask.

"Hold on! We're getting ready to land!" Donald yelled from the cockpit. The gummi ship shook slightly as the gears shifted. Donald was careful about where to land, choosing to settle behind a huge boulder.

"Alright, who's coming out?" Mickey asked, walking to the door.

"What? You mean not everyone's going to come?" Evelsone asked.

"Well, we _are_ going to the door to the light. We don't know what's out there." Mickey explained, one of his big ears twitching.

"Mickey's right." Sora agreed, glancing out of one of the windows. "For all we know, Ansem could have an army of Heartless guarding the door, making sure that no one seals it."

Evelsone looked up at the sound of his father's name. "Ansem? He's dead, I know he is."

_Dead? Hah, don't make me laugh!_

_I know, Ansem. Heh, if you _were_ dead, then that'd mean I'd have to be dead too, because you're living off of my heart and the darkness that consumes it. _

"How do you know for sure?" Tidus questioned.

"I can just feel it." Evelsone said, folding his arms.

_Oh you can feel me alright…_

_Ansem?_

_What my evil son?_

_Shut up. _

"Well, let's sort this out." The mouse king said, sitting down on the couch. "We don't know what it'll take to seal the door, so the three keybearers should go."

"That means us." Riku said calmly to Sora.

"And the Mystique Heart should definitely come with. Her powers might prove helpful to us." Mickey continued.

"You think there's a purpose for me?" Jahu asked doubtfully.

"Well, you were written in Ansem's reports. You have to be of some sort of significance."

"I guess so…" Jahu said.

Mickey thought for a moment. "Well, we'd probably get lost trying to find the door, so of course we have to bring the only one who knows exactly where it is." Evelsone nodded slightly.

Donald turned around from his position in the cockpit. "The rest of us should stay here. Don't ya think?"

"Hmm…" the king said. "Yep, I guess that's it."

"Well," Sora said, standing up. "Let's go."

Riku yawned. "We'll be back soon." Jahu and Evelsone quickly followed after him.

"Wait!" Vern exclaimed. She ran up to the group. "I wanna come too."

Mickey and Sora glanced at each other, then shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Vern smiled and started to walk out, but Tidus pulled her back. "What? You want to go with?"

"What's wrong with that? I'm gonna be fine." Vern said.

"Listen," Tidus explained. "Remember you told me you didn't know what was going to happen to you once the door was sealed? Well, if I never see you again, I just wanted to tell you…goodbye…"

Vern put her hand on Tidus' shoulder. "Fate will decide where I am to go. Even if it's not with you and your friends at Destiny Islands, I'm sure Fate would give me one last goodbye before I left." With that she jumped out of the hatch and ran to the others.

"Alright, Mesna, does this area look familiar to you?" Sora asked.

Evelsone glanced around. It was exactly how it was when they tried to extract Ansem from him. "Yes, it does." He noticed a large dark cave to the right of the group, and pointed to it. "That's where we have to go."

Jahu looked up, a worried look on her face. "In there?"

Evelsone nodded. "In there…"

-----

The cave entrance was very small, and everyone had to move in a single file line. The cave was dark, but still light enough for everyone to see where they were going. After walking a little bit, the group was able to walk side by side as the path grew wider.

Vern rubbed her arms. "Brrr! It's so cold in here!"

"Well, there aren't any openings, so no sunlight can get through." Sora said, glancing around the cave for confirmation.

"Mesna, how much further do we have to go?" Mickey asked.

Evelsone coughed. "From what I remember we shouldn't be too far away. Just keep following me."

They continued to walk in the cave, waves of happiness, sadness, sureness, and doubt all mixed into one. The group was walking at a steady pace until all of a sudden Evelsone stopped.

"What's going on?" Jahu asked. Everyone turned to look. There in front of them was a fork in the road.

_Oh no…_Evelsone began sweating. _Which…which path is it?_

"Is something wrong, Mesna?" Riku inquired.

"I…" Evelsone said with a shaky voice. "I don't remember which way to go…"

Riku grumbled. "Oh great, now we're gonna get lost."

"Riku, don't say that!" Jahu said, sympathizing with her best friend. "Mesna was going through a terrible ordeal when he was here. The Heartless were torturing him. How can you expect him to remember everything?"

"That's true." Sora said. He turned to Evelsone. "Just take a deep breath, Mesna, and try to remember which way they took you. If you don't know, we'll just have to choose one of them."

Evelsone closed his eyes. _Damn it! Why can't I remember! I must've been knocked out or something. But…I need to get them to the door to darkness. I don't want them to end up somewhere else…_

"Well?" Mickey asked. "Is it left or right?"

Evelsone shook his head. "Um…"

_Choose the right path…_

_What, Ansem, are you sure?_

_No, but you have to choose something. _

Evelsone thought a moment, then turned to the group. "Uh, it's the right path. C'mon let's go." Evelsone said, quickly walking in that direction.

"Hmm…" Sora said. "I hope the right path isn't the wrong path…"

The group followed Evelsone's lead, whether they were heading to the door or not. The path was long and winding.

_Ashes to ashes and dust to dust_

_Our lives of beauty are now of disgust_

"I think I'm becoming delusional. I'm hearing things." Jahu said, shaking her head.

"Then I must be delusional because I'm hearing it too." The king said. Everyone else agreed.

Evelsone kept walking. "What? Why are you stopping? I don't hear a thing!"

_You say that we have brought you shame_

_Be careful or you'll be the same_

"There! There it is again!" Vern exclaimed.

Evelsone grumbled. "I still can't hear it. Let's just keep moving."

Everyone followed Evelsone's orders, though the words they heard still lingered in their ears.

The path was getting a little wider, branching into a small room. "Wait, I see something up ahead…" Evelsone said.

"The door to the light?" Sora asked.

"No, there's something on the ground. I don't know what it is…" he replied.

"Why, it's…it's…" Mickey whispered.

"Corpses…" Vern said sadly. Everywhere they looked, they saw them. The ground was littered with thousands upon thousands of dead bodies.

A tear rolled down Jahu's cheek. "W-what _is_ this? Some massive grave?"

"More like a massive war zone." Sora said.

"What?" Jahu asked.

"Look at these people. They've been mutilated." Sora bent down at some dead bodies. "Look, some of these have no hearts."

"You mean they're Heartless?" Riku asked. "But they're human."

"That's right. After all, Heartless really are just humans without a heart." Sora explained.

Vern shivered. "So, this was a battlefield?"

"Between the Heartless and humans." Mickey added in.

Jahu hung her head down low. "I guess, no one won…"

"I…never really realized that when I was killing a Heartless, I was killing a human…" Vern said in a low voice.

"I know…" Sora said. "It makes me not want to kill Heartless. They were just innocent people. They used to be just like us. But instead of trying to save them, we kill them."

"Is there a way to save them?" Jahu asked.

Evelsone sighed. "Can we _please _go! We have no time to waste and-"

"Wait, do you hear that?" Sora asked.

Evelsone shook his head. "Hear what?" An eerie music began to fill the air as sad voices began to sing a song.

"Listen…"

_If I should walk but just one mile_

_To feel your touch, to see your smile_

_I'd turn my worries into wings_

_And fly to where you are_

_If love should fall as summer rain_

_And wash away my doubts and pain_

_I'd choose to give up everything_

_And wish upon a star_

_But tonight the sky is empty_

_As my heart has now become_

_For you have taken all of me_

_And made me come undone_

"Where is that music coming from? Who's singing?" Jahu asked, frightened and confused by what she was hearing.

"I think the dead are singing it…" Sora said softly.

Evelsone sighed. "I still don't hear-"

"Shhh…."

_The shadows choose to follow_

_And the darkness enters in_

_It's just too much to swallow_

_For I must end, I now begin_

_When I was born I was destined to die_

_It is the same for you_

_You can't get out of it, you cannot try_

_There's nothing you can do_

"I can feel the strain in their voices." Vern said quietly. "It sounds like they've been singing ever since they died."

"That very well could be the truth." Mickey responded. "They're singing for those that have died and for those that will…"

_Love can seem so far away_

_My body decays with each passing day_

_For the young are now old, and the old are older_

_Who will cry on my dead, withered shoulder?_

_The attacks aren't over, they've just begun_

_Hope seems as far away as the sun_

_Who can save the hearts of men?_

_Who will end this requiem?_

The group stood there silently, waiting for the dead to sing more, but they did not.

"Is it over?" Riku asked.

"It's never over for them…" Sora said.

"What?" Jahu said, on the verge of tears. "You mean, they will never stop singing?"

"Not until the dying ends." Sora lowered his head. "But maybe sealing the door will do something. Maybe we can end all this."

"Well, we'll never end anything if we don't start doing something!" Evelsone yelled.

Mickey walked up to Evelsone. "Hmm…I wonder why you didn't hear the song of the dead…"

"I-" Evelsone began, then paused. "I...don't know…"

"Trust me…" Vern said, wiping her eyes, "You don't want to hear it…"

"Well," Sora sighed. "We better get a move on like Mesna said." The group started to walk amongst the corpses, making sure not to step on any of them.

"W-wait." Evelsone said.

"What now? I thought you_ wanted_ to leave!" Riku gruffed.

"I did, but, I don't remember this place. I think we were supposed to take the left path."

Mickey glanced at the group then back at Evelsone. "Well then, let's go back."

The six of them headed back to the left path in silence. The strange, depressing music still seemed to echo against the walls of the cave. The voices of the dead still rang in their ears.

_Who will end this requiem?_


	22. The Final Reunion

**AN: **I have been writing nonstop all day today. I am so tired! This was supposed to be the final chapter, but I wasn't finished with the chapter and it was already 13 pages long. So, I decided to break the final chapter up into two chapters. Plus, a lot was going on in the chapter and I didn't want to bombard you guys with so much. Writing it all was making my head hurt. Yah, so I thought it best to do it this way. So, after this chapter is the final chapter, then the epilogue. I don't know when I'll have the final chapter up, but it should be soon, seeing as I already have 6 pages of it already written. Anyways, enough blabbing. On with the chappie!

**Aliasfan:** Mr. Moogle is sick today, so I have the honors of saying that I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Never have, never will. Thanks everyone for the uber nice reviews! Yes, I did write the requiem. I had part of it already written and then the rest just came to me. Anyways, thanks again (and now Riku of Darkness is a DDR elite fan! w00t!) Oh yah, and Happy 4th of July!

**Chapter 22: The Final Reunion**

Evelsone lead the group back to the fork in the road and down the left path. Sora and Riku followed after him, with Vern walking alone, and Mickey and Jahu bringing up the rear. The tunnel was a little bit bigger than the right tunnel was, and Evelsone surveyed the area as they walked. "Yep, I'm sure, this is it."

"Your Majesty?" Jahu asked quietly. "I'm very nervous, and I don't know why. I-I'm scared…"

The king put his paw on Jahu's arm. "Maybe it was because of the requiem we heard. It freaked me out too." He said reassuringly.

"No..." Jahu said, furrowing her brows and shaking her head. "It's…something else. I don't know…"

"Well, maybe this is the reason you're here. You're sensing something that we all aren't. Hmm…we should tell this to Sora." Mickey said, running into Sora. "Oops, sorry. I didn't know you guys stopped."

"What? Oh no, don't tell me it's another mass grave?" Jahu moaned.

"No, it's not." Sora said. "But if we don't do something, it will be…"

Jahu brought her mystique eyes up see the scene in front of her. There stood a bunch of defenders, around twenty or so from what Jahu could see. "Heartless…"

Evelsone cocked an eyebrow. _What are these Heartless doing here? I did not summon them yet!_

"C'mon," Riku said, his keyblade materializing in his hands. "Let's slice and dice these guys…"

"Wait!" Vern pulled Riku's arm down. "They're humans! Innocent humans!"

"But if we don't do something they'll kill us!" Riku yelled.

"They're not even moving…" Jahu said quietly. "Why aren't they moving?" Everyone studied the defenders and noticed that indeed, they were all standing perfectly still.

Vern smirked. "Oh yah, they're ready to kill us alright."

Riku scoffed. "I can't believe you guys don't want to destroy the Heartless. C'mon Sora, Mickey, we can do this without them."

"Umm.." Mickey said, kicking the dusty ground.

"Riku…hearing the song of the dead has shed a whole new light onto this matter. I can't just go out there and attack people just because they happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yah." Jahu agreed. "What good would it do killing them? All it would do is make the dead sing the requiem again, and there's no good in that."

_Why are they here?_ Evelsone thought to himself. _It's not time for me to kill everyone yet…_

"These defenders are…different…and I don't know why…" Vern said.

"Defenders? Defenders…" Sora pondered. "Why is there something special about defenders?"

"What did you say?" Vern asked, turning to Sora.

Sora studied Vern's face. _Her scars…she used to be a wyvern…and…and…Wakka was a…a…defender…_ "Wakka! I think Wakka is one of the defenders here. I don't know for sure, I just have this feeling…"

"Really? Wakka?" Riku asked. "I nearly forgot about the big guy!"

"I know! But, how can we tell which one it is?" Sora responded.

"I came back by getting hurt…" Vern said. "But we don't want to hurt Wakka, or any other human-"

"Heartless." Riku corrected her.

"_Human_ out there."

"Hmm…what can we do?" Sora walked back and forth as the defenders continued to remain motionless.

"Maybe…Jahu can help." The king suggested.

"W-what? M-me?" Jahu stammered. "How can I help?"

"Well, defenders have eyes, don't they?" Mickey asked.

"You…you mean…?"

"Yes. Use your powers as the Mystique Heart to find Wakka."

Jahu back away. "I-I don't think I can do that. I'll be inches away from them. What if they decide to kill me? They could-"

"Jahu, you'll be fine. We're right here in case anything happens." Sora said reassuringly.

"I…I…" Jahu twirled her hair with her finger then let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Thank you!" Mickey said, giving Jahu a hug. "You don't know what this means for everyone."

After describing what Wakka looked like, talked like, and acted like, Jahu had enough knowledge to be able to recognize Wakka if she found him.

"You can do this." Sora said.

Jahu nodded, slowly walking up to one of the defenders. She rubbed her hands and closed her eyes.

"Show them your magic, girl!" Vern said, trying to brighten the mood.

Evelsone was very interested in what Jahu was about to do. He had never seen Jahu use her powers before.

Jahu opened her eyes and stared into the empty eyes of the defender. _Is this thing even alive?_ _Okay, concentrate…_Jahu began to shake slightly, and her eyes turned to white as usual.

"Is…is Jahu okay?" Evelsone asked, concerned. He knew he couldn't love Jahu because of who he was, but deep down he still wanted to, no matter what Ansem said about her.

"She's fine." Mickey said. "This is natural."

Everyone continued to watch as Jahu continued to use her powers. Jahu saw a lot of darkness in the defender. No light at all, obviously because it was a Heartless. Then the voices started to appear.

"_What did mommy say about playing outside in the rain? You'll catch your death out there! Come inside now!"_

"_Oh, honey, why do you have to be at work so long? I know we need money but the kids and I miss you so much!"_

Immediately Jahu stopped using her powers. She shook her head. "Nope, it wasn't him."

Sora lowered his head. "Keep looking!"

Jahu stayed in the same place, and everyone could hear her crying.

"Jahu, what's wrong?" Vern asked.

"She was a wife…and a mother..." Jahu cried. "Who knows if she left her family behind…or if her family suffered the same fate she did…"

"Well, then aren't we doing a good thing by not attacking them?" Mickey said. He lowered his eyes. "We can't give them their lives back, but we can try to make this one better for them."

"I guess so…" She turned around to face everyone. "I'm sorry guys." Jahu wiped her eyes and headed to the next defender. She felt a little more confident since the first defender didn't pulverize her. Jahu worked her magic on the defender, but when she came to she said it wasn't Wakka and quickly moved on to the next one. Jahu had stared her mystique eyes into about ten defenders and still no Wakka.

Evelsone scoffed. "What if Sora's wrong? What if this Wakka isn't even here?"

"I know he is." Sora replied. "Jahu isn't doing this for nothing."

Jahu continued to search for Wakka, using her powers on five more of them. As she moved to the next defender, she began to feel dizzy and she stumbled when she walked, nearly falling to the ground.

"Jahu!" Sora exclaimed.

"I'll…be…okay…" Jahu said weakly. "Must…find…your friend…" She grabbed onto the next defender to help hold herself up then stared into its eyes. Her eyes turned milky and she zoned out everything around her. _Let it be him this time…_Jahu hoped. She listened to the voices, and when she was done, she turned to her friends, out of breath. "It's…not him…" Jahu said sadly, falling to the ground.

Evelsone was the first to run to her. "Jahu! Are you okay?" We picked her up in his arms. She opened her eyes, which looked extremely red and worn out.

"I have to…keep looking…" Jahu said weakly.

"No!" Evelsone yelled.

"You can't risk your health like that!" Sora said.

Evelsone shook his head. _All Jahu's doing is hurting herself, plus she's wasting our time. I could have had these fools eliminated by now if we hadn't stopped…_

_Alright…_Evelsone said to himself. _I should've gotten rid of these defenders a long time ago. I call upon you Heartless, you defenders who stand before me. You shall obey your master, and your master is telling you to leave!_

In an instant all of the defenders vanished. That is, all….but one.

"What? What just happened?" Sora asked, rubbing his eyes.

Vern stared in disbelief. "They just…disappeared…"

"Wakka!" Riku exclaimed. "That defender must be Wakka!"

_What? What is that defender still doing there? Leave!_ Evelsone commanded angrily, yet the defender did not move.

"He has to be hurt to gain his body back…but…I don't want to hurt him…" Sora said sadly.

"Maybe just a little scratch or something?" Mickey suggested, though he wasn't sure that would do the trick.

Evelsone's veins pulsed with anger. All _of the Heartless are supposed to obey me! _"I'll do it!" he shouted, pulling the gun Jahu had on her.

Evelsone laid Jahu down gently, stood up, and took aim.

"What!" Vern exclaimed.

"Mesna, stop!" Sora said, running to him, but he was too late. The bullet hit the defender in the chest. Sora grabbed the gun from Evelsone. "What do you think you're doing! That's our friend you just shot at!"

"But he's not going to get hurt. You just have to do that so he can change back right?" Evelsone asked innocently, though he knew exactly what he had just done.

"No!" Sora yelled. "He's gonna come back with a bullet wound in his chest!" Sure enough, Wakka was surrounded by a white light, and when he returned to his normal self, he was bleeding pretty badly. Sora hoped that he could have seen Iqui, but for some reason she did not show up.

"Wakka!" Riku and Sora said as the rushed to his side. "Can you hear us?" Wakka just lay there, barely breathing. The wound was bleeding really badly.

"Someone needs to take Wakka back to the gummi ship! He can't stay here or he'll die!" Sora exclaimed.

Vern glanced around. No one seemed up for leaving. "I'll go."

"You will?" Mickey said.

"Yes, I'm not needed here, but everyone else is. I can find my way back." Vern responded. She walked up to Wakka. "Now, this is a time where I can use a little bit of my sorcery…" Vern raised her hands over Wakka's body, and it began to rise, blood dripping down to the ground. "I'll have to run. I don't know how long I can hold this."

"Go quickly." Sora said. "And be safe."

Vern smiled. She was glad she was on good terms with Sora. Vern gave one quick nod, and with that she was gone.

"I hope Wakka's going to be okay." Evelsone said. "I'm awfully sorry about everything. I…I didn't know it would affect him…and…"

"It's okay." Sora sighed. "You didn't know…"

They heard some moaning and saw Jahu trying to stand up.

"Jahu!" Evelsone said, running back to her. "Here, let me help you up." Evelsone propped himself under Jahu and lifted her up.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked with concern.

Jahu put her hand up to her head. "I guess…I used so much of my power that it started to drain me."

Mickey agreed. "You've never used your magic on so many people-er…defenders…before. That's why you collapsed."

"I'm okay now." Jahu said, standing up on her own, though she still looked really beat.

"Are you sure?" Evelsone asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Jahu said laughing. "Everything's fine. Now c'mon, we want to find that door to the light, right?"

Sora nodded. "Right. We have to keep going." He turned to Evelsone. "Lead the way."

Evelsone continued walking out of the cavern and into another winding tunnel, occasionally looking back to make sure Jahu was okay. _I can sense it now…the door to darkness is getting closer and closer. I can feel it in my bones…_

_-----_

_The door to the light is going to be sealed for good. No darkness can creep in and the worlds will be back to normal. This is a very exciting time for everyone, but the journey has been long and hard. Still…_

"I can't believe everyone fell asleep…" Tidus mumbled to himself. He lay on the couch on his back, thinking about the events that would soon come to pass. "I understand why everyone's tired. I am too…but who can sleep at a time like this?"

Tidus could hear muffled sounds outside of the gummi ship. Tidus jumped up off the couch. "They're back? Already?" Tidus ran to the door and flung it open to find Vern dragging Wakka.

"Vern!" Tidus shouted, running to her.

Vern fell to the ground, exhausted from the trip back. She had run out of power about halfway along and had to end up dragging Wakka the rest of the way.

"What happened? What's going on?" Tidus shouted, panicking. He saw the blood on Wakka and Vern and didn't know whom it was coming from. "Are you alright!"

Vern sat up but still stayed on the ground. "Wakka…was in there…as a defender. Mesna shot him…to change him back, not knowing that Wakka would come back…with the wound. I decided to bring him back…"

Tidus was in disbelief. "Lemme get Wakka inside then I'll come get you." Tidus lifted Wakka up as best he could and brought him into the gummi ship. He woke Donald up, hoping he could use some of his magic to cure him. Then he ran back outside for Vern.

"Tidus?" Vern asked as he carried her back into the ship.

"Yes?" he responded.

"I told you, didn't I? I knew fate would give us another chance to see each other." Vern smiled.

"You were right…" Tidus said, smiling back. "I guess before wasn't goodbye…"

The wrap Vern had put around Wakka's wound helped stop the bleeding a little bit, but it was still pretty bad. "Curaga!" Donald cast on Wakka, the magic swirling around the bullet wound. The blood seemed to stop flowing a little bit more, but not much could be done. "I've done all I could." Donald said. "What he needs is a doctor."

"Do you think we should leave this world and go to another one?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know…" Donald said, torn. "I want to stay in case anything happens, but if we don't get Wakka some help…he'll die!"

Vern sat slouched on the couch. "You have to go. It's the only way."

Donald thought for a moment. "You're right. And I'm sure we can get back in time before the others even know we're gone."

Tidus nodded. "We have to do this." He knelt down beside Wakka. "Hold on…Wakka…you're gonna make it…"

Donald hopped into the cockpit seat and started the engine. "Alright…does anyone know what the closest world is?"

"I don't even know where we are, let alone where a world would be…" Tidus said.

"Well," Donald said. "Anyone have an idea which direction we should go? North, east, south, or west? Anyone?"

Tidus and Vern shook their heads. Donald sighed. "Well, there's only one thing we can do. Eenie, meenie, minie, moe…"


	23. No Where To Run, No Where To Hide

**AN: **Okay, let me tell you right now that this isn't the last chapter. It was supposed to be, but the chappie was turning out so long that I decided to break it up into another one. I mean, it was 17 pages and I still wasn't done writing it, so I knew it was best to break it up into two chappies. So now I have here a 10 page chappie. The second-to-last-chappie. For sure, the next chappie will be the last. I am almost done with the story, so I know I won't have to break it up again. And then of course is the epilogue, which I'll probably write after I update in DDR elite. It's been really hard to write because there was so much going on and I didn't really know exactly what was going to happen. But I'm slowly finishing it up. I should have the final chappie up soon. Enjoy!

**Mr. Moogle:** Hello reviewers! Long time no see! Just so you know, Aliasfan still owns nothing.

**Chapter 23: No Where To Run, No Where To Hide**

"Are we there yet?" Riku asked, still trudging along in the dark tunnel, saying the overused line every child says on a long car trip.

"For the billionth time, no!" Evelsone shouted. The tunnel did seem a bit longer to him than before, but he knew this was the right way. "How're you holding up back there, Jahu?"

No answer.

"Jahu!" Evelsone yelled, spinning around. Jahu was lying on the ground ten feet back. "Why didn't you guys help her!"

"Er…sorry…" Sora said, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't notice…"

Jahu slowly got up as Evelsone ran up to her. "Mesna?"

"I'm here, Jahu. What happened?" Evelsone asked, concerned. He knelt on the dirty ground next to her.

"I don't know…I just…fainted again or something." Jahu rubbed her eyes. "It's okay, I'll be fine."

"M-maybe you should go back with Vern and the others. They'll take care of you back at the gummi ship." Evelsone suggested.

No, son, what are you doing? The Mystique Heart must be destroyed along with the three keyblade masters. You can't just let her go!

_Ansem, just watch me._

_Boy, I swear, if you let her leave I'll-_

_You'll do what?_

…

_That's right, nothing. _

"G-go back?" Jahu dusted herself off. "I can't go back. I want to be here with you guys."

"But you're too weak." Evelsone said, grabbing Jahu's hand. "I don't want to see you get hurt…" _I…know she's the Mystique Heart…she's supposed to be killed…but…she's my friend…and I can't let her die…because…I love her…_

Jahu looked up at Evelsone. "Y-you're…crying…Don't cry! I won't get hurt, I promise!"

_You can't keep that promise. If you stay here…the Heartless will kill you…_ "No…you have to go back…"

Jahu started to cry as well. "Mesna…don't worry about me." Jahu said, wiping away his tears. Jahu knew that Mesna loved her. She had heard him say it when she used her powers on herself. She didn't know if she should say anything. _It'd be better if I wait for him to talk to me about it… _"You know I don't like seeing other people cry…" she said, staring into his eyes. _His…his eyes aren't the same…as they used to be. They aren't as lively as they once were…they seem…dark…_Suddenly Jahu jerked back, her eyes turning white. _It's…happening…_

Jahu felt a strange sensation enter her body. She began to see dark black swirls all around. There was little light to be found. It seemed as if the light and dark were in a sort of battle. Jahu couldn't tell who was winning, but the amount of darkness she saw was unsettling. Then she began to hear the voices, which scared her. _It seems like there are two voices but…is that possible?_

At first she heard a deep voice she didn't recognize…

_Didn't you remember? They tried to get me out of you. So, what better way than to cut you open?_

_Evelsone? Evelsone? This is not you. This is the old you. The old you loved Jahu. The old you didn't want power. That was your weaker self. You are not Mesna anymore, remember? Now you are Evelsone. _

_Listen to me Evelsone! This girl is nothing but trouble. She will only ruin our plans. The mystique heart…_

_Evelsone, you tell me that you want to be strong but you also want to love this girl. I tell you that you cannot have both. Loving this girl will only make you weak. If true power is what you seek, then no love can be in your heart. Every single nook and cranny of your heart needs to be filled with darkness. Not even a hint of light!_

Jahu could tell her heart was beating faster and faster._ Is there a way to save Mesna from this darkness? There must be…because…I saw some light in his heart…he is not…totally gone from us…_

_That's right…lead them to the door to darkness…_

_Darkness? _Jahu though to herself. _It's…a trap!_

_No, son, what are you doing? The Mystique Heart must be destroyed along with the three keyblade masters. You can't just let her go!_

Jahu felt a huge knot in her stomach. _This can't be happening…this isn't real…Ansem…can't be inside Mesna…Wait…he said…Evelsone…he…he can't be evil…but…what's going on…I'm so confused…_Jahu continued to listen to the voice, but this time it was Mesna speaking…

_Ansem…you're right. Love will only get in my way. After all, I don't even know if she loves me back…so why bother trying, right?_

_What? I know the old me was weak. I don't want to be weak, I want to be strong. The old me loved Jahu…and the new me still loves her. I had almost forgotten about her in my heart. But now that I can see her beautiful face and hear her voice, I don't want to let that go._ _I don't and I won't…_

_I…know she's the Mystique Heart…she's supposed to be killed…but…she's my friend…and I can't let her die…because…I love her…_

Jahu wanted to cry out. _I was right…there is hope…Evel- Mesna still has love in his heart…I must save him…but…how? He…he…wants to kill…the three keyblade masters…and Ansem wants him to kill me too…_

Jahu could tell she was fading back into reality. She took one last look at Evelsone's heart…and saw the ugliest face she'd even seen. He had a wide, twisted grin and an evil look in his eyes. His raspy voice called out to her…

_You know the truth, so now you must die…_

"NNNNOOOoooo!" Jahu screamed, her eyes changing back as she came to.

Mickey, Riku, and Sora were already by her side. "What happened? Are you alright!" Sora exclaimed.

Jahu was in tears, her head throbbing wildly as she looked up at Evelsone. She was met with a pair of angry eyes.

"What have you done!" Evelsone yelled, shaking her violently. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Jahu began to cry even more. Mickey pushed Evelsone away. "Mesna, what do you think you are doing? She was only using her powers on you!"

"Jahu, what's wrong!" Sora asked anxiously.

Jahu could feel her breaths getting shorter. "I…I…Mesna…he…I heard…" Jahu tried to tell the others about Mesna and his plans…but she was too exhausted. Since she still hadn't recovered from using her powers on all of the defenders, using it even one more time was one time too much. Jahu started mumbling, and then fell back down, collapsing on the ground from all of the stress and fatigue.

"Jahu!" Sora cried out. He shook her, trying to get her to wake up. "Jahu!"

Riku got up and shoved Evelsone against the wall. "What'd you do to her, you bastard!"

Evelsone shoved Riku back. "I didn't do anything! She's the one who did something to me!"

Mickey breathed out hard. "What did she hear?" Mickey asked, recalling the few words that Jahu managed to get out.

Evelsone folded his arms. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, Jahu seemed pretty upset when she came back. Why do you think that is, Mesna?" Mickey asked with suspicion.

"I…I don't know! I haven't done anything wrong!" Evelsone yelled.

_See…I told you that girl was nothing but trouble. You should have disposed of her a long time ago. Because you got too close, because you cared, she was able to use her powers on you, and now look what she's done…_

"Are you telling us the truth?" Sora asked.

"What did Jahu want to tell us?" Riku questioned.

_Look what you've done…_

Evelsone grabbed his hair, bending his knees. "Just…shut up! All of you!" He looked up to find everyone had stopped and was staring at him. Evelsone didn't know what to do, so he did the first thing that came to mind.

He ran.

"Mesna! Come back here!"

Evelsone could hear the keyblade wielders yelling at him, and he could hear them running after him, but he didn't look back. _My plans…will not be ruined…I must get to the door…and unleash the Heartless…Grr…how long is this stupid tunnel!_

Evelsone kept running. He felt as if he'd never reach the door, but then…

It was there. Like the light at the end of a tunnel. Except it wasn't light…it was…darkness…

_I must act quickly…_Evelsone though to himself. The door to darkness stood there, tall and inviting. Evelsone faced the door, breathed in the darkness, and lifted his hands.. "I call upon the darkness. I call upon the Heartless. It is I…your master. The master of all that is and all that will be."

Sora and Mickey reached the door first, with Riku carrying Jahu not too far behind.

"Mesna!" Sora yelled. "What are you doing! Wait…this…this isn't the door to the light!" Sora could see the darkness seeping from the door. "It's the door to-"

"Darkness…yes…" Evelsone turned around, his eyes now blood red. "Unleash your powers and use your strength to crush the enemy!" The darkness that was seeping suddenly shot out, and the door to darkness opened.

The keyblade wielders' eyes opened wide as they were met with thousands and thousands of Heartless. All of the Heartless poured out. Evelsone held a hand up, and they all stopped behind him.

"Why are you doing this?" Sora asked, readying his keyblade.

"Why should I answer your question? It won't matter, because you'll be dead before the day's end." Evelsone said, an evil grin forming on his face. _Power…I have…power…_

"You have to stop this! You don't know what you're doing!" Mickey pleaded.

"I know _exactly_ what I'm doing." Evelsone said, smirking. "Don't try to beg for me to stop. Mercy lives far from this heart…"

"But don't you care about Jahu?" Riku said, still holding her.

Evelsone glared at the boy. "She nearly ruined my plans…so now she will suffer the same fate as you three." The Heartless began screaming, clawing at the ground. "My minions are becoming impatient…and I am too. The time has come." Evelsone raised his hand, then snapped his fingers. "Die."

The battle was on.

The Heartless seemed to rain down on them like a storm. Riku ran to the entrance to the cavern, laying Jahu on the ground. He stood in front of her. "Anyone who wants to get to her…has to get through me first…" That's exactly what the Heartless tried to do.

"So," Riku yelled to Sora, "Are you gonna fight? Or do you still see these Heartless as just innocent human beings?"

"You were right," Sora admitted in defeat. "They may have been innocent human beings, but they aren't now. I don't want to…but I can't help but do this…" Sora said, swinging at a yellow opera. There seemed to be both weak and strong Heartless in the mix.

"I wish Goofy and Donald were here to help!" Mickey shouted, using Firaga on a defender. The defender took the hit but continued towards Mickey, taking a huge swipe at him. He missed, but just as soon as Mickey had dodged it, another Heartless swung at Mickey, knocking him to the ground.

"There's so many of them!" Sora yelled. He jumped away from a shadow, slamming the keyblade into its back. Then he swung the keyblade around in one large swipe to knock away the other incoming Heartless.

Riku slashed violently at the three Invisibles in front of him. He was having a hard time protecting Jahu and attacking at the same time. One of the Invisibles flew into the air, trying to fly over Riku to get to Jahu. Riku struck it with his keyblade, but because he focused his attention on it that left him wide open for an attack by the other two Invisibles. They slashed at Riku's chest. Riku doubled over in pain. "Ahhh!"

"Riku!" Sora shouted, trying to concentrate on both his friends and the Heartless. "Thundaga!" Sora's spell struck many Heartless surrounding him. "Riku, are you okay!"

"Curaga!" Riku yelled. The pain wasn't that bad. The wound was still there, but now it wouldn't stop Riku from fighting. "I'm…okay…sorta…" Riku said, swinging his blade and killing the two Invisibles in front of him. He turned back to see that Jahu was still untouched.

Evelsone stood on a small, rocky platform, watching the scene that unfolded in front of him. "You cannot destroy them all!" he laughed. "You cannot destroy me!"

"I don't know how much longer we can hold out!" Mickey exclaimed, surveying the huge cavern. There were still thousands of Heartless, and they all looked ready to kill.

"Not much longer…" Sora said, using Curaga on a gash made by a neoshadow. "There's so many of them…I think there's only one thing we _can_ do…"

"No…" Riku whined. "Don't tell me we hafta…"

Sora dodged the attack of a defender. "It's the only way we'll get out of here alive!"

Mickey sliced his way through some Heartless, making his way to Sora. "If running is the only thing we can do, then let's do it!"

Sora nodded, and both he and Mickey stuck out their blades, ramming into Heartless as they ran to the entrance. Riku cast Graviga then lifted Jahu up.

"Admitting defeat, eh?" Evelsone said, smirking. "I love a foe who can tell when he's weak."

"We're not weak!" Sora yelled out. "We are strong! Strong enough to defeat you and these Heartless!"

"Then stay here and show me that what you say is true." Evelsone jumped off of the rock. It looked like he was about to land on top of some Heartless but they moved at the perfect time, allowing Evelsone to land on the ground. Evelsone raised his hand, and instantly all of the Heartless stopped.

"We don't have to prove anything to you!" Mickey yelled.

"That's right." Evelsone said calmly. "You don't need to prove to me that you can beat me, because I already know that you can't."

"I don't need to stand here and allow him to say those things…" Riku said through gritted teeth, marching up to Evelsone.

"Stop!" Sora said, pulling Riku back. "We need to get back to the ship. From there, we can fly off to safety and think of a strategy. Then you can come back and kick his butt, okay?"

Riku grumbled, but agreed. "Alright, let's go!" The three keyblade wielders ran out of the entrance and through the dark tunnel.

Evelsone made his way to the tunnel entrance and watched the three run until they were out of sight. Then he turned around. "My creatures of darkness, show me how dark you really are! In five minutes I want the keyblade wielders dead…and the mystique heart as well, along with any others you find at the ship. Now, do my bidding. Go!"

The Heartless immediately headed for the entrance, thousands of Heartless trying to squeeze past one point all at the same time. "Go! Go!" _Make no mistake about it…I will get what I want…_

Riku, Sora, and King Mickey ran as hard as they could through the dark, winding tunnel. "C'mon!" Sora yelled to Riku, who for once was running slower than Sora. "We have to get to the ship before Mes-Evelsone does!"

"Cut me some slack here, I'm running as fast as I can! Just to let you know, I'm carrying a girl weighing at least 100 pounds here!" Riku shouted back, pumping his legs.

Though Mickey had short legs, he was able to run quite fast. "I can't believe this is happening…" Mickey stated in shock.

"I know!" Sora agreed, still running. "I never knew he would do this to us…"

"C'mon!" Riku whined. "How long _is _this stupid tunnel?" As if on command, the three wielders could see the two other paths come into view.

"Good! We're already at the fork in the road. We can't be too much farther now!" Mickey exclaimed.

Sweat was dripping off of Riku's brow. He wiped it off, panting hard.

"Riku," Sora called out, noting Riku's fatigue. "Do you want me to carry Jahu?"

"And end up dropping her after taking two steps? I don't think so." Riku responded. "I can handle it. Mickey said we're almost there."

Sora nodded, turning his thoughts back to the events that just occurred. _Why is he doing this to us? I can't believe I thought he was my friend…was he playing me this whole time?_

Some rocks were scattered on the ground, and since Sora wasn't paying attention, he tripped, falling to the ground. Riku stopped as Mickey lifted Sora up.

"Are you alright?" Mickey asked, concerned.

Sora brushed off his clothes and wiped the blood and bits of rock from his knees. "Yah, I'll be okay. Just keep running. No matter what, keep running."

The three continued to run again. Sora kept looking back to make sure the Heartless and Evelsone weren't too close behind them. _I feel like such an idiot…running away…but if we stayed we would've been killed…_

"There were too many of them." Mickey said, seeming to have read Sora's thoughts. "It's best that we go back to the ship, heal up, and think of a strategy. Plus, Donald, Goofy, and the others will be able to help us fight."

Sora nodded, building up more confidence in the choice they had to make.

"I think I see some light!" Riku yelled to Sora and Mickey. Sure enough, they could see the cave opening straight ahead.

"We're almost there!" Mickey exclaimed happily.

Sora smiled. "Good, 'cause my legs hurt so much I feel like I'm about to-"

Sora paused as he emerged from the tunnel. Riku and Mickey ran out as well, stopping at the sight they were witnessing.

The darkness that filled the world only seemed to grow more. The hope that Sora and the others had for surviving became very small at that moment. For there in the open void…was nothing.

Riku fell to his knees, laying Jahu on the ground in front of him. "The ship…where's the ship…"

Mickey kept walking forward, as if somehow the gummi ship would magically appear into view, but it didn't.

Sora just stood there, gazing at what he wished wasn't there. "-die."

"How very right you are, Sora. You will die."

Riku grabbed Jahu and ran to Mickey as Sora whirled around to see Evelsone standing at the cave entrance. "You…" Sora said angrily.

"Who me?" Evelsone asked, pointing to himself. Then he snapped his fingers and folded his arms. "Or them?" The Heartless that the three keyblade wielders had tried so hard to escape from emerged from behind Evelsone. Then Evelsone started chuckling.

"What so funny?" Riku spat, sparks forming in his hands as the keyblade materialized.

"Why, you are." Evelsone said bluntly. "I mean, c'mon, did you really think you could get away? This is_ my_ game. No one leaves till I say so. I am the king and queen of the chessboard. My Heartless are the rooks, bishops, and knights. And of course, that leaves you to be my pawns, though you've already been that for quite some time now."

Sora's anger boiled over. "You betrayed us!" he screamed, running up to Evelsone with his keyblade in hand. Sora swung his keyblade to strike him but a shadow jumped in the way, the darkness spewing everywhere as the keyblade ripped it in half.

Evelsone seemed unfazed by the whole thing. "It's useless to try and defeat me. Too bad your little friends aren't here." Evelsone said, kicking up dirt on the ground. "Oh well, they'll come back. And when they do, they'll find you all slaughtered, and then they'll suffer the same fate as you."

"Stop it! Stop it!" Sora yelled, slashing the keyblade wildly at Evelsone. Even though Sora was attacking Evelsone, it seemed as if a Heartless was always in front of him, sacrificing himself to save the master.

Mickey intervened, pulling Sora away from Evelsone. "Sora, it's no use." Sora tried to pull from Mickey's grasp, but he couldn't and ended up falling to the ground.

"Mickey is right. It's no use. Just give up now." Evelsone smirked.

Mickey furrowed his brows. "I mean it's no use trying to attack you right now. Once we defeat all of the Heartless, there'll be nothing left to defend you. That's when we can kill you."

Evelsone shook his head, the tone of his voice getting darker. "Listen up you little pipsqueak, you won't be able to defeat me, let alone the Heartless."

Mickey countered his response by summoning the keyblade. Riku walked in front of Jahu, taking a fighting stance, and Sora got up, his keyblade already summoned in his hands.

"Ooh…" Evelsone said, putting his hands behind his head. "Let's see you try."

Sora wimpered slightly as déjà vu crept up to him. "How are we gonna kill all these Heartless?" Sora said lowly to Riku and Mickey. "It's not like we've gotten any stronger by running all the way here."

Mickey put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "We can't give up. We have to believe everything will work out."

Riku was pounding with fury, his anger ready to be unleashed…again. "Let's get this over with so we can go home." Riku said to Evelsone. "I'm hungry."

Evelsone laughed devilishly, raising his hands up high into the air. "So are they…"

As soon as Evelsone brought his hands down, the Heartless poured from the mouth of the cave, seeming to surround the three in an instant. The keyblade wielders quickly formed a circle around Jahu, who was still unconscious. It seemed as if they had defeated more of the artificial heartless, because they only saw the pure darkness ones, like shadows, neoshadows, and invisibles.

"Last time you were able to run away, but now that your ship is gone, there is no where else to go. You'll just have to face me." Evelsone said.

"And we will…" Sora said, gripping his keyblade tightly. _The ship…why did they leave? Where could they be? We need them…_


	24. Elimination

**AN: **Yay, the final chappie is here at last! What everyone's been waiting for! Aw, it's going to be so sad ending this story. But I had a lot of fun writing it. I know I never would have made it through it weren't for you, my reviewers! Thank you! Of course, I will thank you each individually in the epilogue (which I hope to get out asap).

**Mr. Moogle: **aliasfan will never own Kingdom Hearts.

**Chapter 24: Elimination**

"I don't know what we would've done if we didn't find this world!" Vern said, tying her black hair into a ponytail.

"I know." Tidus said, plopping into one of the chairs. "It's even more of a miracle that the world we found happened to be Traverse Town!" After steering the ship through the endless abyss for what seemed like forever, Donald spotted a small dot ahead of them. Of course, that small dot turned out to be Traverse Town. Vern, Tidus, and Donald rushed Wakka to Merlin, while Kairi, Selphie, and Goofy stayed at the ship.

Donald paced back and forth, his webbed feet flopping against the marble floor. "Yah, not too many worlds can say they have a top of the line wizard in their midst."

Vern sighed. "I just hope Wakka is okay."

They heard a small creak as a small brown door opened and Merlin stepped out. "How is everyone doing?"

"We're alright." Tidus said. "We just want to know if Wakka is."

Merlin stroked his long white beard. "It appears that the bullet has damaged some vital organs. I've used my most powerful healing potions and conjured my strongest spells. I've done all I can. Wakka will probably be fine for now, but he needs to see a real doctor as quickly as possible."

"Is there a doctor in the house?" Tidus asked, laughing. No one else joined in. Tidus cleared his throat. "Uh…"

"I've sent for the only doctor we have here in this world." Merlin responded.

"Good, then he should be arriving soon." Vern said.

"_She_. Doctor Erelah is very good at what she does. Erelah was born from parents who were both doctors, so she grew up surrounded by people being healed. Wakka will be in safe hands."

"I think I heard Dewey talking about Erelah once. Isn't she a white mage as well?" Donald asked.

Merlin nodded. "Yes, which is what makes her even better at what she does."

"Let's just hope she comes quickly. Wakka needs all the time he can get." Tidus said, concerned for his close friend.

"Doctor Erelah doesn't live too far from here. She should be arriving short-"

"I should be arriving now." A voice said.

"Ah, I should have known you were already here. I'm getting a little rusty with my powers, my dear." Merlin smiled, turning to greet Doctor Erelah. Tidus, Vern, and Donald stared in awe at her. She was very beautiful. She had bright blue eyes and a slender build. She was dressed like a normal doctor but everyone could tell she was anything but that. The thing that stood out most was her long, wavy white hair.

Merlin chuckled, ushering Erelah to the group. "Vern, you're a girl, Donald, you're married to Daisy, and Tidus…well…she's a little too old for you."

Tidus snapped out of his daze and shook his head. "Well I can see that! She's got white hair!"

"Don't you know? White hair isn't a sign of old age. It's a sign of wisdom and knowledge. Even though Erelah is only twenty-six years old, she is very wise, thus the white hair."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Erelah said, bowing. "Now, where is the boy?"

"Oh, right." Merlin said. "This way…" Merlin lead the doctor through the brown door and into the room with Wakka. Before he closed the door, he spoke to the three waiting. "I don't know how long we'll be. Just wait here and be patient."

"Wait?" Donald quacked. "I hate waiting!"

"Donald, if you hate waiting, why wait for death? You can die right now if you wish to." Merlin replied.

Donald jumped into a seat. "I'll wait." He said quickly.

Tidus leaned over, resting his elbows on his legs and his head on his hands. "Wakka's my friend. I'll wait for as long as I have to…"

-----

Riku spun around, jutting his keyblade out and striking the three darkballs that had charged at him. "How're you holding up there Sora!"

"I'm doing alright!" Sora yelled back, using Ars Arcanum on a bunch of neoshadows. "But there's just so many of them!"

"We're doing a pretty good job of holding them off." Mickey added. He flung his keyblade like a boomerang. It sliced through some Invisibles then returned to him.

"It's just killing me inside knowing that I'm destroying all those innocent lives." Sora said.

"Yah," Riku said, thrusting the blade into a defender. "But if you _don't_ fight you'll end up as one of those innocent lives."

"I know, I know." Sora agreed as he continued to fight. He glanced up to see Evelsone standing on top of a huge rock, staring down at the mayhem that lay before him.

Evelsone was smiling at the beginning of the fight, but he was starting to get restless. His impatience always seemed to get the best of him. _Why aren't those stupid Heartless killing them already? This is taking too long…_

_I agree. The Heartless are strong yet weak. We must do something…_

Evelsone looked around at the Heartless. "They're so pathetic. I can do this myself."

Evelsone flung his arms up. "Heartless!" At that moment the Heartless stopped attacking, and Sora, Riku, and Mickey glanced up to see what was going on. "One by one you are being defeated. On your own you are weak. But together you are strong. I'm not saying fighting together will make you strong, but becoming one will."

"What're you going to do!" Sora yelled.

Evelsone smirked. "You'll see." Evelsone began twisting his hands until they formed a swirling black sphere formed. Then he started to chant:

"_Use what's left of the dead man's soul_

Take each one and make us whole Find the power that's held inside 

The moon shall overcome the tide."

At that moment, the Heartless began to rise up, one by one, and fly into the sphere. Each time a Heartless entered, the swirling mass got bigger and bigger. Evelsone continued chanting until all of the Heartless were gone.

"What is he doing?" Mickey asked, worried.

"I don't know." Sora said. "It seems as if he's combining all of the Heartless together…"

Evelsone began a different chant:

"_Now the power is collected here_

The end of all lies in this sphere Enter the one who shall defeat And then the spell shall be complete." 

"What? What is he saying!" Riku exclaimed.

Evelsone continued the second chant as the deathly mass began to move towards him. Then suddenly, it quickly rushed into Evelsone's chest. He fell back behind the rock, screaming, until every last bit of dark energy was gone.

The three keyblade wielders could no longer see Evelsone, who had fallen behind the rock, but they could hear him screaming.

"Heh, maybe his little plan didn't work after all." Riku said.

"Don't be so sure…" Sora said, still cautious. The screaming suddenly stopped. Sora gripped his keyblade firmly and slowly moved towards the rock. Mickey and Riku followed as well.

"Wait…" Mickey said. "I see something coming from behind the rock." They all looked to see a liquid rush from around the rock.

The dark substance continued to flow out, eventually reaching the group. Sora bent down and touched it, the examined his fingers. "It's…it's…blood…" Sora said.

Suddenly, Sora screamed out in pain as his fingers began to burn. Then the crimson liquid began to gush out even faster. "Get away from it!' Sora yelled to the others.

Riku grabbed Jahu and ran to where Mickey and Sora were. "Do you hear something?" Sora asked.

They all turned to see the rock beginning to crack. Then in a huge burst the rock exploded, falling onto them. They shielded their eyes from the debris, and when the dust cleared, it revealed Evelsone, who had taken on a new form.

"Wha-What is he?" Sora asked. "Some sort of…Heartless or monster…"

Evelsone was much larger and was all black. His legs and arms were grotesquely long and he had long, sharp claws as well. Evelsone had blood red eyes and spikes jutting out from his spine. His mouth was the most gruesome thing of all. It was packed with razor sharp teeth, dripping with blood and mucus.

"This cannot be happening…." Riku said in disbelief.

"Well it is…" Evelsone said. He still had his regular voice, but it was a little raspier. When he talked, the three keyblade wielders gasped. There was another, smaller mouth inside his mouth which had its own set of sharp teeth.

Evelsone opened his mouth wide as the smaller mouth began to speak. "I have not yet had the pleasure of introducing myself, though you all know who I am."

"What?" Sora said, stunned. "Ansem?"

"Very good, Sora!" the mouth spoke. Then it closed as Evelsone began to talk. "Shut up Ansem. I didn't do this so we could waste more time! I'm trying to get this done as soon as possible!"

"What is this to you?" Sora said angrily. "Just something you're doing so you can check it off your to-do list?"

"In a way, yes. With you three and your keyblades I won't be able to take over all of the worlds. So I must eliminate you as soon as possible so that I can gain more power."

"You make me sick!" Mickey spat.

"I do?" Evelsone said sweetly. "Hm, then you wouldn't mind a little medicine!"

Mickey began to grab his throat as blood began to pour from his mouth.

"Mickey!" Sora yelled, running to him. "What did you do, Evelsone!"

"Oh, don't worry." Evelsone said nonchalantly, "He's just choking on his own blood."

"What!" Riku screamed. He set Jahu down then rushed at Evelsone with the keyblade. "Why you…" Riku swung the keyblade at him. They heard a big clank as Riku was thrown back from the blow.

"W-What happened?" Sora sputtered. He looked to see that Evelsone was made entirely of pure steel and silver. Evelsone switched back to his "normal" look of black.

"Hm, look at your friends, Sora." Evelsone said. Mickey was now lying still on the ground, blood still trickling down from his mouth. Riku was also lying on the ground, his arm appearing to be twisted.

Sora was on the verge of tears. He backed away and knelt by Jahu.

"Your friends are having so much fun, Sora." Evelsone continued. "Why not join the party?"

"If you consider this fun, then you're crazy! I was an idiot to ever think you'd be nothing more than Ansem's puppet." Sora spat. _I hope I can try to talk my way through this. I can see by what happened to Mickey and Riku that fighting isn't going to do me any good…I've got to try something else…_

"Be careful what you say, boy." Evelsone said angrily. "I have the power to kill you."

"You do, do you?" Sora asked. "Well, do you have the power to kill Jahu? 'Cause she's right here."

Evelsone laughed. "You cannot use her to sway me, Sora. Jahu is nothing to me. She ruined my plans, she only got in the way. For that I can never forgive her."

"Why can't you forgive her for using a power she couldn't help but have? You on the otherhand used your power to manipulate her when you didn't have to. You used her. She thought that she had a friend back there with you in Bendugria." Sora explained.

"And that's exactly why I hate her. Because she's never seen me as nothing more than that!" Evelsone yelled.

"And now she never will. Do you think that she's even going to want to be your friend after all of this?"

"It doesn't matter…because she'll be dead anyways."

"Oh yah, I forgot, because you have the power." Sora said, standing up. "Mesna, I know you're in there. You're somewhere deep inside. I know what you're going through." Sora slowly started to walk up to him. "I can help you…"

"Stay away!" Evelsone yelled, backing up. "I _don't _need help, and you _don't_ know what I'm going through!"

Sora though a moment. "I may not be going through what you're going through, but I know someone who has. Riku, the one who you so casually knocked out, was taken over by Ansem as well. This was a while ago. Riku became an entirely different person. He became evil, instead of doing the good he knew he should be doing."

"Ansem doesn't have control over me. I rule myself." Evelsone stated.

"Then prove it." Sora said. "Instead of doing what Ansem wants to do, do what you want to do." Sora moved away from Jahu. "You said you wanted to kill her. Here she is. What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing. I'll do what I want…a-and…I want to kill her…" Evelsone crawled over to Jahu.

"You have a choice, Mesna. It's your life. No one else can live it but you…" Sora said softly.

Evelsone stared at Jahu lying there. Her face was dirty, her dirty blonde hair was a mess, strands of hair stuck out from her braids. Her face was pale and some of her clothes were a little ripped. "Jahu…" _Even through such an ordeal you've still managed to come out looking beautiful. _

_Evelsone…_

_Don't worry, I know what I'm doing…_

Evelsone stroked Jahu's face. A deep longing swelled up inside of him. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "I'm sorry Jahu…" Evelsone said, raising up one of his huge claws.

Jahu's eyes slowly opened to see a big black monster hovering over her. Jahu screamed as her eyes finally saw the claw ready to slash her.

"Jahu!" Evelsone exclaimed, stumbling backwards as he saw her awaken.

"Jahu, you're okay!" Sora said happily.

"What're you doing!" Jahu screamed, wiping her eyes with her hand.

Evelsone was caught in the act and didn't know what to say. "I…I…"

Tears ran down Jahu's cheeks. "Who are you!"

Evelsone was taken back by her question. "You…don't know who I am? It's me Jahu…it's…" _Do…do I really want to tell her that it's me, Evelsone, her friend who wants to kill her…_

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, a small smile appearing on his face. "I'd think you'd want to tell Jahu that you're Evelsone."

Jahu gasped, quickly crawling away from the beast she used to call friend. "E-Evelsone? But…what about…Mesna…?" Jahu said. Then she covered her mouth at her discovery. "You…you were going to kill me…"

Evelsone just stood there, helpless. He didn't know what to say…and he didn't know what to do.

"Mesna…you…you were trying to…_kill_ me…" Jahu said as tears began to stream down her face. She rubbed her eyes again, which were still a little sore from using her powers.

"N-no, Jahu, it-it's not what you think…" Evelsone stammered. _Jahu…how could I have almost done that to you…why…why?_

"Then what should I think, Mesna?" Jahu sniffled. She slowly got up and walked over to Sora, who put his arms around her. "Oh, wait a minute. You weren't trying to _kill_ me, you were just trying to _hurt_ me, right? That makes me feel a whole lot better!" Jahu said sarcastically.

"Jahu!" Evelsone cried out. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…I didn't want to do it…" Suddenly, Evelsone's mouth shot open as wide as it could go. Then the smaller but equally gruesome mouth started to talk.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Evelsone, why, I didn't think you'd become so weak so quickly. You of all people should know that love is nothing. Friends don't matter. Nothing is important except for power. You are losing your power by feeling sorry for the things you've done." Ansem continued speaking, but this time his voice sounded more angry. "Never be sorry for anything you've done! Remember, Jahu ruined your plans, so now you must ruin her life…by ending it!"

The mouth snapped shut, and Evelsone's mouth closed. Evelsone fell to his knees with his hands holding him up on the ground.

Sora didn't know what Evelsone was thinking right then. _Will he listen to me and Jahu or Ansem?_ Sora continued to hold Jahu, who was crying on his shoulder. "Evelsone-"

"Mesna." Jahu corrected through sobs. "His name…is Mesna…"

"But-" Sora began in protest. "He is evil. He has become his old self."

"No." Jahu said, shaking her head. She parted from Sora and stood up tall, facing Evelsone, who was still staring at the ground. "I know what I saw and I know what I heard when I used my powers on you. You may call yourself Evelsone, and you can act as tough as you want, but I know Mesna's still there. The real you is deep down inside, and with enough help we can help bring him back out."

Sora nodded his head. "Mesna, do you really wish to have power and control the lives of others and in turn lose control of your own life? Who are you listening to? Ansem, or yourself?" Sora continued to speak calmly. "Don't you remember why you changed your name to Mesna in the first place? Because you were different than Ansem. You were the complete opposite of him. But now, you have let him take over you so much, that it seems as if two people really have become one and the same. Is that…what you want?"

Jahu and Sora stood there silently as Evelsone sat up on his knees, looking at his claw-like hands.

No, son, what are you doing? The Mystique Heart must be destroyed along with the three keyblade masters. You can't just let her go!

_I…know she's the Mystique Heart…she's supposed to be killed…but…she's my friend…and I can't let her die…because…I love her…_

Evelsone continued to remain silent, thinking back on all that was said. Jahu's eyes were filled with concern. She though back to what Ansem had said to Evelsone just a little while ago. "Mesna, whatever Ansem said before, he's lying. You don't need to rule the world to be strong. Having friends and loving others is not a sign of weakness. What you were before, when you were going to kill me…that was weak. But…what we had…even before all of this, back in Bendguria, when it was just you and me. You were strong. You had everything going for you."

_What? I know the old me was weak. I don't want to be weak, I want to be strong. The old me loved Jahu…and the new me still loves her. I had almost forgotten about her in my heart. But now that I can see her beautiful face and hear her voice, I don't want to let that go._ _I don't and I won't…_

Jahu began to walk up to Evelsone. Sora tried to hold her back, but she raised up her hand in protest, so Sora let her go. Jahu knelt down right in front of Evelsone. She tried to look at his face but his head was hung low in shame. "Mesna…" Jahu sighed, knowing she had to talk about it sooner or later. "I…I know about…your feelings for me…and…" Jahu saw Evelsone twitch a little bit. She took a deep breath and continued. "And I think you know how I feel about you. I…just have…one question to ask you. Would you rather keep a good friendship, or throw one away because you can't get what you want?"

Evelsone looked up at Jahu as the past still flooded his mind.

Jahu was in tears, her head throbbing wildly as she looked up at Evelsone. She was met with a pair of angry eyes.

"_What have you done!" Evelsone yelled, shaking her violently. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"_

"Jahu…" Mesna said softly. "What have I done?" He threw himself onto Jahu and began weeping loudly. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!"

Jahu wrapped her arms around her friend and consoled him. Sora walked up to the two. "Mesna, everyone makes mistakes. You still have time to set things right."

Mesna sat back, wiping his tears. He looked around. Mickey and Riku were still lying unconscious on the ground. Blood was everywhere, and Mesna still looked like a demon. "But how, Sora? How can I?"

"No!" the smaller mouth screamed out. "Don't listen to them! You can't do this! You-"

"Ansem!" Mesna yelled. "Stop it! I should have listened to my friends but all along I was listening to you. You used me but now you're useless. You can't control me! You're not a part of me anymore!"

"Think again, you fool! I will always be a part of you, for I share your heart! For as long as you live, so will I!" Ansem decreed.

Mesna's eyes opened wide, then he buried his head in his hands and began to cry.

"Mesna, Mesna what is it?" Jahu asked.

Mesna looked up at Jahu, the pained look on his face almost unbearable to look at. "I'm sorry, Jahu, that I could not have been there more for you. I'm sorry for hurting you." He got up, still speaking. "Sora, tell your friends, everyone, that I'm sorry. I know those words don't sound like much. But that is all I can say…"

When I was born I was destined to die 

Sora seemed confused. "Mesna, what-?"

It is the same for you 

"That song…" Jahu said, "It's the requiem…"

_You can't get out of it, you cannot try_

Sora's mouth opened wide from shock. "Mesna, no, you can't do it!"

Mesna shook his head. "No….it is the only way…"

_There's nothing you can do_

"What? What's going on!" Jahu said with a worried look.

_Love can seem so far away_

Jahu knew what Mesna's feelings were, yet he had never truly expressed them to her in person. "Jahu, I love you…"

"What! No! You can't do this, Mesna! You're my friend! There must be another way to get rid of Ansem. We have to save you!"

_Who can save the hearts of men?_

"Can't you hear them?" Mesna asked. "The dead are already singing for me. That is how I know that I must die…that Ansem must die. I must do this…"

Jahu began to cry, though she didn't know if she could produce any more tears. She hugged Mesna tightly, then whispered in his ear, "I will always love you…"

Jahu stepped back to Sora. Mesna gave a weak smile to Sora, and he nodded in return. "Thank you for understanding." Mesna said. He lifted his hand, the black claws seeming even sharper, more deadly. _Aim for the heart…_Mesna took a deep breath, raised his claw up higher, and said his final words. "I cannot save my life and risk losing the world." Then he struck his heart, the one thing both Mesna and Ansem needed to survive.

They were dead in an instant.

_Who will end this requiem?_


	25. Epilogue

**AN:** So, this is it. The epilogue is finally here, the chapter that ends what I've been writing for more than a year now. I'm so sad to see it ending, yet at the same time it's such a huge relief to end the story. It seems like I've been writing this story for so long. But that makes it all the more sad to see it end, because I've gotten so attached to the characters, plot, and everything else. 

Something that I really want to write about right now is the growth I have made as a writer. I hate looking back on the whole story of FDTA, and the beginning chappies of ETR. They seem so 'blah' to me. I was a horrible writer, and it's amazing that you girls read what I wrote. But when I read what I've written recently, especially the last chappies, I know that I couldn't have grown as a writer if it wasn't for all of you, my reviewers. If you read the first chappie of FDTA, and the last chappie of ETR, you can see there's a difference. I know that from your constructive criticism and encouragement I have become what I am today. And I just want to say…THANK YOU!

**Mr. Moogle: **Read what I said last chappie. XD

**To Selphie Louise:**

You are such a sweet girl! It is such a joy reading all of your reviews. I remember all the times you've helped me and gave me constructive criticism. I really appreciate everything! You're an amazing writer, and I always love reading your updates in Tome of Lineage. Thanks again! 

**To Riku-of-Darkness:**

Wow, it is so amazing to get reviews from such an excellent writer (by the way, I still need to read Candle in the Ice). Your writing completely blows me away, and I know you have helped me to become a better writer. I always love your reviews. They make me feel so good, and they let me know that everything I've done has been worthwhile. You are so special and I'm happy to know you're my friend.

**To Zanisha:**

That poor dog! XD Man, it's hard to put into words how I feel about you (that sounds wrong). Lol What I'm trying to say is, you've been such an inspiration to me. All the poems and stories you write are totally awesome! I know for sure you have helped me in so many ways. You're so nice and funny and you totally rawq! Sorry, I just had to use your word.

Thanks everyone, again! I know this isn't really goodbye, of course, since I'll be writing more stories and I'll be reviewing your stories. It's just a goodbye from this fic. Well, I don't want to keep you all any longer from the epilogue. Enjoy!

**Epilogue**

"I knew I shouldn't have opened the door…" Jahu said jokingly, rolling her eyes then smiling as Mrainer stepped into her house. She had heard a knock at the door and opened it quickly, though the person there was not who she was expecting.

"What, and miss this beautiful face?" Mrainer said, flashing a grin. "Speaking of beautiful, you look absolutely stunning."

Jahu indeed looked very beautiful. Her naturally straight dirty blonde hair was now curly, adorned with tiny silver stars. She was wearing a zippy red dress with ruffles running down her left side. "Why, thank you."

"May I ask the occasion, or did you just call me over here to surprise me with a hot date?" Mrainer asked, folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Mrainer, just because we're friends doesn't mean you have to hit on me every second you can!" Jahu laughed.

"I know, I'm just playing with you." Mrainer said, lightly punching Jahu's arm. "But really, what's the scoop."

"Oh, nothing much. Just that I heard a certain someone is getting promoted to an official position in the Ha'tan government building." Jahu replied, winking.

"What! You mean I got the promotion? Alright!" Mrainer exclaimed, hugging Jahu. "But, how did you find out?" Mrainer asked curiously. "I'm not supposed to know until next week."

"Well, I've got my connections." Jahu said smugly.

"Lemme guess, your b-b-boy….uh…"

"My boyfriend? Yes." Jahu laughed. "He's someone you should remember a little more often. Maybe _then_ you'd be able to stay out of trouble."

"I know, I know." Mrainer said. "But I can't believe I got the position!"

"Well," Jahu said, adjusting one of her earrings. "You should thank Xatoxeto. He really helped the council realize that you were the best man for the job."

"I'm surprised he'd want to help out a guy like me. I mean, I thought he hated my guts." Mrainer explained.

"No, not anymore at least. You know, ever since the Barbados disbanded it seems like everyone's becoming friends."

"Yah, and it seems like everyone's doing better too. I mean, look at us, I just got a promotion, and you have that job with the police as the Mystique Heart. Things have been great ever since…well…you know." Mrainer said.

"Yes, I know." Jahu said, a few thoughts of Mesna crossing her mind. "Well, it is pretty fun to be able to catch robbers and stuff by using my powers. There always seems to be tons of voices that let me know whether they committed a crime or not. And my powers have gotten stronger too, so now I can hear voices of what people will say or do in the future."

"Yah, the crime rate has gone way down, 'cause everyone knows you'd be able to catch them!" Mrainer laughed. "Well, thanks for telling me the good news! Now I won't be stressing out this whole week wondering if I got the promotion or not!"

"No problem." Jahu smiled. She gave Mrainer a hug and then he left. As soon as the door closed there was a knock at the door. Jahu laughed and she opened the door. "What now Mrainer-"

Jahu was met by a hunk of muscle and the smell of sweet cologne. The man lifted Jahu off of her feet, twirled her around, then set her down, planting a gentle but passionate kiss on her lips.

"Xato…I should have known it was you!" Jahu said, smiling. "I was about to think you weren't coming," she joked.

"Weren't coming?" Xato replied. "I wouldn't miss this night for anything!" He gave Jahu another kiss. "You look amazing, Jahu." Xato said, causing Jahu to blush. "So, are you ready for our date?"

"Absolutely." Jahu said. "Now, where exactly are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Xato said. He walked Jahu down the front steps and around the corner until she was met with a horse-drawn carriage.

Jahu gasped. "Oh, Xato, you didn't have to do this for me!"

"I know, but I wanted to." Xato said, running his fingers through his black hair. He lifted Jahu into the carriage and then climbed in as well. "You know where to go," he told the driver. The carriage ride wasn't too long, but it was nice while it lasted. Jahu and Xato cuddled and talked together as the 'clip clop' sound of the horse walking produced a steady beat.

"We're here." The man steering the carriage said. They slowly came to a stop, and when Jahu stepped out, she was met with an amazing view. Xato had prepared a little area for them on the beach. The waves crashed against the shore and made for a perfect scene.

"It's so beautiful…" Jahu said as they walked to the table and two chairs that were set up. On the table was an array of delicious foods and tasty drinks, and roses were scattered on the table and on the ground.

"This is incredible, Xato!" Jahu said as she sat down.

"Well, you're an incredible girl." Xato said. He scooted closer to Jahu, taking hold of her hands. "Jahu, I love you so much."

Jahu smiled. "I love you too."

Xato continued. "And, well, I…never thought that I'd meet someone like you. You're all I could've hoped for."

Jahu was listening to Xato, but her mind began to wander. _What is he talking about? It sounds like he's going to…to…_Jahu's eyes turned white as she put her powers to use. _I wonder…_

Xato stopped talking and held Jahu. He was used to her using her powers, but he didn't know what she'd see in him.

Jahu felt really good as she saw swirls of white and gray around her_. C'mon, c'mon, _Jahu said impatiently to herself._ Get to the good stuff!_ Finally she started to hear Xato's voice.

I believe Mrainer is the best man for the job. I know that he is hardworking, and I have personally seen him grow in his knowledge and experience. He'll do all of us proud.

_I wouldn't miss this night for anything!_

_You're all I could've hoped for. I know that we are meant to be together…forever. I could never live another moment without you. Jahu, would you marry me?_

Tears began to flood Jahu's eyes. _I was right! _Jahu could feel herself coming back. She felt so much joy in her heart. She was in love with Xato, and she needed nothing more at that moment than to hear those words.

Xato saw Jahu come to, but was confused to see her tears. "Jahu, what's wrong? What happened?"

Jahu wiped her tears. Then smiled, pulling Xato in for a kiss. "Yes!"

"Yes? Yes what?" Xato said, still not understanding what had just happened.

Jahu felt her heart flutter. Her eyes could not have shown any brighter and her smile could not have been any bigger. "Yes, Xatoxeto! I will marry you!"

-----

"Heads up!" Kairi yelled after hitting the volleyball awkwardly. The ball went out of bounds, flying through the air until it landed on a red-haired guy.

"Ow!" Wakka said, rubbing his head. "Watch da hair, will ya?"

Kairi giggled as she kicked the sand. "Sorry Wakka. You're just always at the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Ya, I know." Wakka laughed, lying back down in the sand.

"C'mon, Kairi, it's our ball!" Tidus yelled.

Kairi threw back the ball and ran to her side of the net. "Sorry about that. I'm such a bad teammate." Kairi apologized.

"Don't be sorry!" Sora said, giving Kairi a hug. "I'm just glad you're playing with me, that's all."

"Thanks." Kairi smiled.

"Alright, we're ready." Sora said, taking a stance.

"Are you sure? I don't think you can beat me and Tidus." Riku taunted.

"Yah, we're the best of the best!" Tidus exclaimed. He gave Riku a high five.

"Sure you are." Sora laughed, rolling his eyes.

Tidus served the ball, and it flew over the net perfectly. It was headed for Kairi. She hit the ball but it went backwards, away from the net. Sora did a nose dive and bumped the ball closer to the net. "Get it Kairi!" he yelled.

"Ah!" Kairi said as the ball came flying at her. She jumped up, and spiked the ball. It came down on the other side of the net. Riku tried to reach it, but he wasn't close enough, and the ball landed in the sand.

"Woo! I did it!" Kairi exclaimed.

Sora got up, sand covering his whole body. "Nice work, Kai." He joked.

"Pizza's ready!" Selphie called from the beach house. Wakka jumped up right away, and Riku and Tidus ran in soon after.

"Be there in a minute!" Sora called. "I gotta wash this sand off."

Kairi giggled, putting her hands behind her back. "You should be a little more careful playing volleyball."

Sora grinned, running to the cool cerulean water. "I guess maybe next time I should just let them have the point." Sora dove into the water, swimming out a little bit, then backstroked back to the shore. He shook out his hair, then sat down in the shallow water.

Kairi sighed, sitting down next to Sora. They sat there for a moment, staring out into the distance. The golden orb was beginning to set, and the red and yellow colors reflected off the water, creating a painted masterpiece before them.

"Remember…" Sora said softly. "Remember when all we wanted to do was get off this island?"

Kairi kicked up some water with her foot. "Yah, I remember…"

"And now…now we don't ever want to leave." Sora continued.

"We'll never have to." Kairi said, taking Sora's hand. "The game is over. In the end, we won."

"But what if-"

Kairi covered Sora's mouth with her finger. "Don't." Kairi stared into Sora's blue eyes. "There is no 'what if'. I can feel it deep down in my heart."

"I can feel it too." Sora said, putting his hand to where Kairi's heart was. "I know what you are feeling in your heart…because that's where I am."

Kairi smiled. "And that's where you'll always stay."

-----

The garden smelled of freshly cut grass and newly bloomed flowers. A group of ten students or so were gathered at the edge of the garden, listening to their instructor teach.

"Now, hold out your hand like this. Concentrate on your hand and focus all of your attention and energy into that one spot. Once you feel you are ready, say 'Wind!'" the young woman demonstrated the technique, creating a large ball of swirling air.

"Miss Vern!" a small boy cried out. "I can't do it!"

Vern smiled with understanding, tucking a strand of midnight hair behind her ear before she walked over to the student. "Come now, Josiah, all you need is a little practice. Here, watch me." Vern held out her hand again and focused her energy there. "Wind!" The swirling mass appeared again in Vern's hand. "See. Now you try."

Josiah scratched his arm, then stuck out his hand. After receiving a nod from his teacher, he started to concentrate on the palm of his hand. He blocked out all the sights and sounds around him. "Wind!" he called out. A wide grin spread across Josiah's face as a small mass of air formed in his hand. "I did it! I did it, Miss Vern!"

Vern laughed. "See, I told you you could do it! All you need is a little practice."

A little girl, another student, walked up to Vern, tugging on her skirt. "Miss Vern, your ball of wind was really big, but ours are so small. Will we ever be as powerful as you are?"

Vern smiled. "Of course you will, Myna. It just takes time. I know all of you will become very powerful sorcerers and sorceresses one day."

"Can you tell us a story again!" Myna asked. "I really liked the one you told us yesterday, about the mermaid and the evil sea witch!"

"Well," Vern said in thought. "Alright. You kids have had enough lessons for today."

The rest of Vern's students ran to her and sat in the grass, eyes wide with excitement. "What story would you like me to tell?" Vern asked, kneeling in the green grass.

"Ooh, the one about you and the keyblade master!" Josiah exclaimed.

"Yah, and the Misty Heart!" another student said excitedly.

"The _Mystique_ Heart." Vern corrected, laughing. "Are you sure? I've told you that story about a hundred times!"

"Oh, we could never get sick of that story, Miss Vern! Please tell it to us again!" Myna begged.

"I will, I will." Vern said, her mind beginning to fill up with the past memories. "I will tell it to you whenever you want me to."

"Don't forget to talk about us!" a squeaky voice quacked. Donald emerged from a trimmed bush, with Goofy right behind him.

"Donald, Goofy! It's good to see you two." Vern stood up and hugged them both. "I would never leave you guys out of the story!"

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't forget about me either." King Mickey smiled, walking up to the group.

"Your Majesty," Vern said, bowing. Her students quickly got up and did the same.

"No need to do that for me." Mickey said modestly.

"Do you need something?" Vern asked.

"Actually, I came to hear your story." The mouse grinned. He sat down next to one of the children. "Donald, Goofy, care to join me?"

"Hyuck, a'course!" Goofy said, plopping down next to Mickey. Donald sat down as well.

"Well, it looks like I have a bigger audience today." Vern said happily. "Alright, about a year ago, there was an evil man named Ansem. He led a group of monsters called Heartless around to other worlds, trying to spread evil and darkness. Ansem-"

A little girl named Cerion raised her hand. She was new and had never heard the story before. "Miss Vern, I have a question…about the Heartless. Will we ever be able to see one?"

"Only in pictures." Vern explained. "You wouldn't want to meet a Heartless anyway. They're very scary and will hurt anyone if they could."

Myna spoke up. "Didn't that boy kill-"

Vern quickly interrupted. "Ah, don't say anything. You don't want to ruin the story for those who haven't heard it yet."

"Sorry," Myna said, blushing. "I just get so excited when I think of this story."

Cerion clapped her hands. "It sounds really good! Continue the story, Miss Vern!"

Vern nodded. "But remember children, this is not just a story. It really happened, to Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and me. It is something that will always remain a part of our lives."

Cerion thought a moment, and then spoke. "No wonder you didn't start off by saying 'Once upon a time…'"


End file.
